


Hero apprentices twins

by Epyros_Sacel_Vanid



Series: The twin tales of miraculous [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 52,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epyros_Sacel_Vanid/pseuds/Epyros_Sacel_Vanid
Summary: The first battles against akumas for the new superheroes and some mishaps in their daily lives.





	1. Designer shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrienne's class has a designing contest. Lordbug and Ladybug decide to swap their superhero duties for the week. Mishaps are bound to happen

_ **-At the Agreste Manor-** _

The sun was shiny and the skies were clear. The sunshine illuminated Adrienne is having breakfast as always, taking her time to enjoy her food. Her brother comes yawning and takes a seat next to her, ready to have his breakfast and go to school. As usual, Natalie comes by, stands next to the young models and pulls out her touchpad. She opens a file and then precedes to read out loud the schedules of both teenagers. Once she finishes, she turns to leave, but remembers something and turns around.

“Adrienne, today I’ll be going with you to the school to explain the details of the designer contest you asked for. Your father has already talked about both of your ideas for the contests and monsieur Damocles has decided to accept both” says Nathalie. “However Adrien, your idea has been suggested to be presenter in a later date, but it will still be done even if it isn’t right now. It seems that the director of your school thinks that holding both at the same time could cause a ruckus”.

“Oh, that makes sense” says Adrien with a tiny bit of disappointment in his voice.

Nathalie turns again and leaves to prepare herself for the day. Meanwhile, Adrienne is happily thinking about Marin and how is he soon going to be working for her and, if she was lucky, she’d be able to make him fall in love with her. Adrien though, considers if his classmates will open to him or not after the contest since, after all, he simply wanted to befriend them and have a good time.Moments later, both teenagers have prepared themselves for school and fed their kwamis. They stand in the front door, waiting for Nathalie to come down and for the bodyguards to prepare the limousine. The bodyguards were a tad strange. They knew that they were cousins, but they weren’t truly similar one to another, except for the fact that both were tall and bulky. Gorilla, as Adrien call his bodyguard, had a longer face and his hair was dark greyish. Instead Orangutan, as Adrienne called her bodyguard, had a round and gentler face and his hair was ginger, including his chin beard.

* * *

_**-At school**_-

Once in school, the models come out of the limo, looking around to search for their friends and head towards Nino and Nina, who were waiting for them, once the models find them. Nathalie follows them closes, but refrains from interacting with the teenagers.

“Hey dude, have you heard the news?” asks Nino to Adrien while they do their special handshake.

“What news are you talking about Nino?” asks Adrien a bit curious.

“I’ve heard that Jagged Stone is coming to Paris in a few months and it’s likely that he’s gonna stay here for a while” explains Nino excited.

“No way. We love Jagged’s music” says Adrienne.

“Yes way girl. I’ve also heard that he’s even planning to move permanently to Paris” says Nina.

“What are you talking about?” says Alen as the reporter twins arrive.

“We were telling them about Jagged Stone” says Nino.

“I have to admit that I like Clara Nightingale more, but his music ain’t bad” says Alya.

“Mar and Mari are going to be ecstatic about this. They love Jagged and have been following him since his begginings” says Nina winking at Adrienne.

“And talking about the devil, here they come and surprisingly they aren’t late” says Alen.

“Hi guys, hi girls” greets Marin.

“H-Hello everybody” stutters Mari. Then she notices Nathalie. “Hello madam”.

“Hello” answers Nathalie.

“Oh, right. Guys, meet Nathalie. She’s father’s assistant, but she has something to do here today” explains Adrien.

“Though, she’s only going to explain something to our class” adds Adrienne.

“Well, we hope you have a good day with us the” says Marin politely.

“Likewise” says Nathalie. She scans the designers and their outfit and frowns a bit. “Are you two perhaps aspiring designers?”

“Y-Yes” says Marinette nervously. “But we’re just amateurs, we have nothing to do in comparison with professional designers”.

“Are those clothes your designs?” asks Nathalie.

“Yes, we design and make most of our clothes. We like to do it to improve ourselves” answers Marin.

“Interesting…” says Nathalie, smiling a bit. “If you don’t mind me asking, are you Adrien’s classmates or Adrienne’s?”

“I’m Adrienne’s classmate and my sister goes with Adrien” says Marin.

“I see…” says Nathalie, giving a bemused look to Adrienne. “I hope you can get along with them”.

“They are our friends already” says Adrienne, blushing a bit.

Nathalie smiles. “Very well then, I’ll be heading inside to talk to your homeroom teacher”.

“Wow, that was weird. She seemed to be colder when we went to your house” says Nino as soon as Nathalie disappears.

“She can be like that sometimes, but she’s really kind” explains Adrien.

“Yeah, yeah. All of that is very interesting, but what is she going to explain?” asks Nina.

“We’re going to hold a designing contest in class due to some… circumstances we had with my father” said Adrienne.

“So that’s what you meant last week” says Marin.

“Last week?” asks Adrien confused.

“It’s nothing you have to worry about Sunshine” says Alya.

“Oh, right. I had to tell you something in private dude” says Nino and takes Adrien away, giving Alya a thumbs up without Adrien noticing it.

“God, now that he’s not here I have a lot to explain” said Adrienne.

“Why can’t Adrien listen to this?” asks Alen.

“Basically, he doesn’t know a single thing about Mari’s and Marin’s presents and hearing this would basically give that away” explains Adrienne.

“Yeah, we don’t want Sunshine to be sad after our local designers resigned their gifts for his happiness” says Alya.

“So basically what happen is that, when I saw our father’s supposed presents I recognised Mari and Marin’s gifts and my presents were exactly what I had asked Nathalie to get me but she mysteriously had nothing to give me” explains Adrienne. “I went to his office completely mad at him and I threatened him a couple of times, including leaving his company and the house. So, in order to change my mind, he let both of us to make him a request and he promised to fix our schedules and apologise to Nina and Nino”.

“Which he did. He even gave us a ticket to have a discount in his boutiques” says Nina.

“My request was to hold the competition to pay back Marin for his kindness and to apologise for what my father did” says Adrienne. “Because I know you are going to win Marin”.

“Thank you Adrienne, I’ll do my best. Though, you shouldn’t have done this just for me” says Marin.

“Oh shush Angel. Just accept this and do your best to win. Because there’s a prize right?” says Nina, ignoring Marin’s glare for the nickname.

“Of course there is. There’s a secret bonus, but the prize is an apprenticeship at Gabriel’s” says Adrienne.

“A what in where?!” exclaim the designers at unison.

“You’ve heard me. The prize is an apprenticeship at Gabriel’s” confirms Adrienne.

“What is the bonus? I’m more curious about that” says Alya.

“If I tell you it won’t be a secret silly” says Adrienne as she winks and pulls her tongue out teasingly.

“Is that how we’re playing?” says Alya amused. “You know I’ll get you back for it right?”

“I’d expect no less form you Alya” replies the blonde bemused.

The bell rings and everyone has to part ways and go to their classroom. In the door of their classroom, Nathalie is talking with Madame Mendeleiev and they turn when Adrienne and the gang arrives. They enter the room and the teacher announces Nathalie and tell the students to behave and listen to her. Nathalie connects her pen drive to the computer and begins a presentation to explain the designing contest. After she finishes explaining, she and Adrienne answer a couple of questions Adrienne’s classmates have and the bell rings again.

Nathalie bids farewell and returns to the Agreste Manor, leaving Adrienne answering her classmates questions, looking very happy with the friendly banter and the attention given. Nina smiles and feels proud of her dear friend, who was begining to socialize like a normal teenager. On the other side though, Marin is freaking out and feeling the enourmous pressure of designing and making a full outfit for the end of the week, because they are supposed to present the outfits next monday and find someone to model them. Alen, as the great friend he is, proposes to model for Marin as long as he gets to keep the outfit, trying to calm down Marin in the process.

Later, the bell rings once again announcing break and Marin rushes outside the classroom to find Marinette, being followed by Alen that only wants to boast about his soon to be new exclusive Dupain-Cheng outfit to his sister Alya. Nina and Adrienne laugh because of the reporter-designer duo's antics and head to follow them, but Julia Couffaine, Nathalia Kurtzberg and Rue Lavillant stop the girls to chat a bit, offering them some ginger biscuits to snack on while they talk.

* * *

_**-Marin's side**_-

Marin and Alene enter Mme. Bustier's classroom to talk with Mari (and Alen wants to smugly brag to Alya), but both girls seem to already have left the room. On that note, Adrien and Nino seem to have already left the room too, so Marin doesn't exactly knows where to find the girls, since Nino is like his iinfo provider in Mari's classroom. Instead, Marin decides to ask Ivan, who seats behind the girls, if he has heard per chance where have the girls gone. Ivan appologises because he only has heard something about treats, but Marin thanks him and goes outside with a clear idea where are the girls going. He and Alen arrive to the Dupain-Cheng bakery and see the girls, plus Adrien and Nino, sitting and eating fresh-baked cookies and talking about school stuff.

"Hi guys, hi girls, mind if I take my sister for a minute? I need to talk to her for a bit" asks Marin as Alen takes a seat.

"Sure thing" shrugs Alya.

"For the record, I also have to tell you something sis, but I don't mind others hearing" says Alen with a smug grin.

"Keep it like that and there won't be cookies for you" says Marin teasingly.

"You wouldn't" says Alen.

"Um... Marin, didn't you wanted to tell me something?" says Marinette before her brother gets a chance to reply.

"Oh yeah, totally. Let's go over there" says Marin and walks away from the others. Once he's sure noone can hear him he turns to Mari. "Okey sis, I need a really big favor".

"Sure thing, what is it" says Marinette without asking anything.

"So, you know about the competition and all that stuff right? Well, it turns out I need to design and sew a whole outfit for a teenager and you know this week I'm on Patrol with Kitty. Would you mind to swap with me for this week? I could change it for next week so we're equal" says Marin.

"You have to do that in a week? I'm going to change with you definetly, you're going to have it rough to do all that. I could even do some of your comissions for you" says Mari understanding her brother's problem. Then she has an idea. "Have you found a model yet? Adrienne probably would be delighted to model for you".

"Unfortunately, she's a member of the jury, so I can't ask her. Anyway, Alen has offered himself to model for me if he gets to keep the clothes afterwards, so it's a win-win situation" explains Marin.

"Oh, I see... Well, we should be going back or break will be over before I get to eat a cookie" says Marinette and goes back with the gang.

"And that's why I'll get to have an original brand new Dupain-Cheng's" brags Alen with a Chesire smile.

"No fair, you'd be getting a prize regardless if Marin wins or not, which I'm sure he'll win, but I want one too" complains Alya.

"Well, I think I could work on something for your birthday, like a fancy dress or something" says Mari putting her hand on Alya's shoulder, letting her know that they're back.

"Girl, I love you. If it wasn't for THAT fact I'd ask you to marry me" says Alya smiling.

"Oh stop it you flatterer" says Mari as she takes a seat and a cookie.

"Thought she was right, Alen wins in any situation..." says Marin teasingly.

"Too late man, you've already accepted, there's no taking it back dude" says Alen.

"Are you nervous about the competition dude? Old Agreste can be pretty nasty you know?" says Nino. "No offense bro".

"None taken, I know my father isn't exactly the best parent figure..." says Adrien with a somewhat melancholic tone.

"Now that I think about it, You know what the prize of the contest is right?" says Alya.

"Yeah, I was there when Adriene asked, why?" asks Adrien.

"Because she won't tell us what the real prize is, just that there's a secret bonus aside from the apprenticeship" says Alya.

"I can't tell you then, or she will skin me alive for that. Specially I can't tell that in any boy presence, because that's related with the secret bonus" says Adrien, refusing to let Marin know.

"Oh, I think I'm having a couple ideas of what it could be..." says Alya with an amused grin.

"M-Me too..." says Marinette with a faint blush.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less from you two, you're both pretty witty" says Adrien politely, oblivious of the reaction of Mari.

* * *

_ **-At school-** _

Meanwhile, Adrienne had added Julia's, Nathalia's and Rue's phones to her contacts list and was pretty happy to have made new friends. She and Nina had sat down after talking a bit with the girls, who had already left to the cafeteria. Both girls where discussing things and details about the designing contest for next's week, like who they thought had the best chances to win or who they thought that it would participate on the contest. Nina remembers about the secret bonus and asks Adrienne about it, who looks around to make sure noone is near enough to hear her before she turns to Nina with a big bright smile on her face, making Nina cover her eyes as if she had just been blinded by the brightness, earning a soft nudge.

"Okay so, remember when you where akumatized last week, threw a party for me and forced Marin to talk and dance with me?" says Adrienne.

"I didn't know about that last part, but yeah" says Nina.

"I thank you so much for that, because I got the idea for the secret bonus and I got to spend time with Marin. We even danced a slow dance!" say Adrienne.

"I want all the deets about that later, for now, keep going with the special bonus" says Nina.

"Geez, fine" says Adrienne jokingly. "Basically, I complimented Marin's clothing and he complimented mine, but when I complaint about not having much teenage clothes or a fashion sense in general, he said that perhaps I should employ someone to give me or design for me clothes. So the secret bonus is that the winner will also become my personal designer".

"Girl, that's weird" said Nina without holding back.

"But think about it, if Marin wins, I'll get to spend more time with him and maybe even make him fall for me" replied the model.

"While you may have a point, I still think it's weird. But I'll support that crazy plan of yours, I want my girl to be happy" says Nina.

"Thank you Nina" saysAdrienne hugging her. "If everything goes well, prepare yourself to be an auntie, because I'll totally make you, Mari and Alya the godmothers of my kids".

"And I'm going to spoil them rotten for sure" says Nina laughing.

The bell rings, warning the girls that class is starting in five minutes, and they go to their classroom, still talking about the future and how would Adrienne name her children. She really didn't mind the names, but she was sure that she wanted to have at least four kids, regardless of their gender. Nina herself wasn't sure if she wanted to have kids, she wasn't even in love with someone. Sure, sometime ago she had had the sweets and fell for Marin, but she had moved on for quite a long time now. And she really didn't have much choices, in class there only are six guys: Cleón and Sebástian, who are clearly not an option, Ioan and Mylo are a couple so also no, Marin is a past crush and Alen, well she doesn't knows him that much.

"Hi girls, had a nice break?" says Alen as they enter the room.

"Yes, but we didn't have any knight to escort us during break" jokes Nina.

"Where did you go?" asks Adrienne.

"I had to ask Mari to cover for me some comissions so I could participate in the contest" explained Marin.

"I could be your model if you want" says Adrienne sheepishly.

"Nuh huh, I'm the model and no one will be able to take that from me. Besides, aren't you one of the judges? That would be cheating" says Alen.

"You're right, silly me" says Adrienne hiding her disappointment.

"If it makes you happier, I did consider asking you to be the model, but as Alen says, it would be like cheating" says Marin.

"Good job Mar-man. You could learn a thing or two about treating ladies from our local angel, Alen" says Nina.

"Hey! I know how to be a gentleman" replies Alen.

"You literally have the same emotion range of a brick when it comes to empathise with girls" says Nina.

"Now, now, calm down" says Marin.

Adrienne giggles. "You really are an angel Marin".

"I will take that as a compliment now, but please, I really don't like that nickname" says Marin.

"And yet, he appreciates nicknames like Mar-man or Mar" says Nina.

"I'll call you something else then" says Adrienne.

"Thank you, at least someone understands, not like a certain dancer I know" says Marin glaring at Nina.

"Hey, you still haven't made me that bonnet you promised me" replies Nina.

"Because you still call me Angel. You know the deal" says Marin.

"I stopped for a month, but your angelic deeds made me fall for the old habit again" teases Nina.

"If I hadn't know you for so long I'd hate you right now" says Marin.

"You know you love me baker boy" jokes Nina.

"I didn't know that you two got along so well" says Adrienne.

"Well, we've got some story together. We have known each other for... How long was it again? Ten years?" says Nina.

"Nine years. And for the record, I liked it better when your brother was my classmate, he doesn't teases 24/7" says Marin.

"I also loved being with Mari, it's soooo easy to tease her and her reactions are the best" says Nina.

"I'm honestly amazed you're still friends" says Alen.

"Well, having to deal four years in a row with someone like Cleón does wonders I guess" says Nina.

"I'm sorry about that" says Adrienne, lowering her head.

"Hey, it's not your fault you know" says Marin as he puts his hand on her shoulders and smiles for her. "How he acts is entirely his problem and it's not like you're making him act like he does".

Adrienne feels her heart melting because of the warmth that radiated from Marin's smile. "T-T-Thank y-you" says with a bright blush.

"Damn, this girl has it bad for the sweets" thinks Nina.

Right when Alen was going to start to speak, Mme. Bustier enters the classroom and politely asks the students to prepare for their literature lessons. Everyone goes back to their seats and pulll out their tablets to open their digital textbook. Honestly, Adrienne liked the idea of carrying books to study at first, but she was rather thankful that they only had three subjects with actual textbooks, because they were really heavy and her back would hurt like hell if she had to carry them around all the time, eventhought she only has to carry her bag around school, because she goes everywhere else in the limo as her father wants. Still, she was rather thankful of it and had wondered more than once if she couldn't anage to convince the bodyguards to sometimes pick up her friends in the limo. Except Marin and Marinette, since they literally lived next to the school. She sometimes wondered how could they possibly be late.

* * *

_ **-At the Arc de Triopmh-** _

Marin is sitting with his back resting on the Arc de Triomph, sketching several outfits ideas, getting inspiration from anything he could see, but he struggles with the designs and he discards each of the designs, finding faults everywhere and not satisfied with the results. He keeps sketching design after design, feeling frustrated because none of his ideas are remotely worth of a Gabriel's apprenticeship. He is so focused that he misses how two figures have been stalking him for a while, secretly taking pictures of the designs. He also fails to notice two particulary familiar models approaching him from his behind until Adrienne boops his cheek and his train of thought stops as he looks surprised to the models.

"Hey, having a hard time?" says Adrienne.

"Oh, hi Adrienne. I'm sketching some designs for the contest, but these doesn't convince me. It doesn't looks something at Gabriel's level" says Marin.

Adrien takes some of the designs and looks at some of them. "Even if you're right, I hate to say that this are really good designs" says Adrien as he showed them to Adrienne.

"Oh, I like this jacket" says Adrienne as she looks throught the discarted designs. "And i like the concept of this outfit. Oh my gosh I love this shirt and this shoes!"

"Well, I hope you'll like this much my final design when I manage to find the right inspiration" says Marin sheepishly.

"I'm sure you'll make something really cool" says Adrienne.

"Good luck with that, Cleón and Sebástian have been stalking you for a while and they are probably heading to a professional designer to fix the design an make it for them" says Adrien.

"They what!?" snaps Marin. Then, he breathes a few times and calms down. "Okay, this is fine. It doesn't matters, the best design will win even if they try to cheat. And if they use my designs I'll have proof of what they have done" says Marin.

"How are you so sure?" asks Adrien slightly annoyed.

"I'm sure your father is clever enough to recognise the difference between the work of an amateur like me and a professional designer. And also, there are some secret details in my designs that they won't be able to change and it would pinpoint them as my designs" says Marin with confidence.

"Well boys, Adrien and I have to leave already, so leave your macho contest for later" says Adrienne deadpanned.

As they leave, Marin looks at the bodyguards that are guarding the young blonde models and suddenly inspiration strikes. The models leave in the limo, but Adrienne looks back one last time and sees Marin furrowing his brows as he sketches with a bit of his tongue escaping from a side of his mouth. Marin focuses on his new idea and clungs to it as he draws to make sure that he doesn't forgets even a single detail. Once he is done, he looks at the design a couple of times and makes a few changes here and ther to make sure that his design won't lose to anyone. Now that he's happy with the results, he calls Alen and tells him to go to the bakery so he can show him the final design and take Alen's measures to buy the cloth he'll need.

_**-At the Dupain-Cheng bakery**_-

Marin enters to the bakery and tells his parents that Alen is going to come for a project, snatching a few cookies for Tekke. He goes upstairs and shows Marinette his design, proud of the praises his sister is giving him. Then, he goes to his bedroom to check what fabrics he has and what fabrics he needs to buy and, by the time Alen <strike>excitedly</strike> pops his head throught the door , Marin has everything ready to measure him and go to buy the fabrics. He pulls out a sewing tape and asks Alen to take of his shirt, getting some playful looks and some teasing banter from Alen. Ignoring his ridiculous friend, Marin unrolls the sewing tape and begins to mesure Alen's back. When he's measuring the width of Alen's torso, Alen grins.

"Do you like my abs so much Mar? You won't stop touching them" jokes Alen.

"If you don't stop with your jokes I'll might end up shoving a ruller up your ass" warns him Marin.

"Uh, I didn't know you had that sado vibe in you" teases Alen and Marin picks a ruler and hits his shoulder with it. "Ouch, okey, okey. I'll stop".

"Good, now, extend your arms" says Marin.

"You know? I bet this would be a completely different situation if Adrienne was your model instead of me" says Alen. "I bet you would be clumsily taking her mesures, being a gentleman and probably blushing a lot".

Marin tightens the grip of the tape. "If Adrienne was my model, which she isn't and it would be highly unlikely to happen, I wouldn't be taking the measurements. Marinette would be taking them for me. If you prefer it, I can tell her to also measure you, instead of having me doing it. I wonder how much longer your banter would keep going".

"You wouldn't. No man, you can't tell her that, she would probably turn me into a porcupine at the first joke. Marinette is scary when she's angry" says Alen speaking with honesty.

"Well, at least you've learned the lesson" says Mari as she enters with a plate with croissants. "But I wonder if I should give you some croissants then, I wouldn't want to scare you".

"No! I'm perfectly fine! You're not scary! Please, give me those delicious treats oh, queen among queens" says Alen.

"Pffftt so much for the bravado now" says Marin laughing.

"I'll leave the plate here then. Enjoy the work" says Mari before she leaves.

"Dude, if she wasn't so scary I would fall in love with her" says Alen.

"You wouldn't last a day dating her" jokes Marin. "Okey, I'm done with the top, put on your shirt and take off your pants, and before you say something, no homo".

"You take away all the fun" complains Alen, doing as he's told.

"At least I don't put the fun in funeral" says Marin.

"Man, that was awful" says Alen groaning.

"Now you understand how I feel everytime one of you joke" says Marin deadpanned.

"Come on, you love our jokes and you know it" says Alen.

"Yeah sure, I love it as much as I love you" says Marin.

"Bro, that was very gay".

"Al, even if I was, I wouldn't shamelessly flirt with you, dumbass" says Marin.

"You say that, but I won't forget how you told me about your crush on me in Adrienne's and Adrien's party" says the blogger.

"I had forgotten about that, you also thought that I had a crush on Adrienne" replies the designer.

"And you totally do dude, it's so obvious" says Alen.

"If you say so" says Marin and spank Alen's butt. "Now put on your pants, we're done. Now I have to go and buy the fabrics".

"Damn dude, I've felt that one" says Alen caressing his but.

"You earned that one and you can deny it" says Marin deadpanned.

"I will have revenge" says Alen in a sort of terminator voice.

"I'm sure you won't, at least, not if you want THIS awesome outfit" says Marin showing him the design.

"Man, is this the final design? It's so awesome! I'm going to wear it every day even if I have to manually wash it every night" says Alen.

"Well, now that I think about it, I haven't thought about some shoes to combine with it yet... What do you have in your closet?" asks Marin.

"Nothing that goes with this for sure. I have a couple of trainers, a pair of blue shoes, a green pair and maybe I still have a purple pair" says Alen.

"Hmmm, let me think a bit" says Marin as he sketches the shoes. "Okay, I think this would be a good idea" says Marin, showing Alen the design.

"Bro, will you Mari me?" says Allen.

"You'll Mari my fist if you keep up with the jokes. Did you seriously used my sister's name for a pun?" says Marin.

"It wasn't that bad. And don't you have to measure my feet?" says Alen.

"Nah, I already know your foot size, I'll just use a template from internet" says Marin.

"You're the designer, you're in charge" says Alen.

"Come on, let's get everything before the stores close" says Marin as he goes outside the room.

Alen decided to go with Marin to buy the different fabrics, going from store to store and exiting each store with another paper bag more and some fabrics or threads or sewing stuff. They met some of their classmates more than once in various stores, they even saw from far Sebástian and Cleón going inside a tailor shop, where they probably where going to ask for "their" design to be fixed and sewn. Alen wanted to take a bunch of pictures to have proofs of their cheating, but Marin dragged him to the next store before the blogger could even think about complaining. Moments later, they headed to their last stop, a normal store to gather materials for the shoe soles and some details of the top part of the outfit.


	2. Threadful threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marin and Alen are happily buying fabrics when an akuma suddenly appears. Threads, fabrics and havoc, a perfect combination for your usual Monday afternoon.

As Marin is paying for the materials he needs, a loud explosion roars a few roads nearby. Alen automatically pulls out his phone and turns the camera on, with a sort of maniac smile. Before they could even move, a big spider-like monster bursts through the walls and immobilizes everyone by tugging them into a sushi roll with the store's fabrics. Alen struggles a lot and manages to get out his hands and his phone, so he proceeds to film the incident. Meanwhile, Marin tried to struggle to get his phone out, but his wide shoulders prevent him from moving at all.

-**_At Adrienne's room-_**

Adrienne is lazily looking at her computer screen when a notification from the Lordblog pops ups, alerting her that Alen is filming in real live. Fast as the lightning, she opens the blog to check if there's an akuma attack going on and to see where is the akuma, in case there's actually one rampaging through the city. As she enters the livestream, the first thing she sees is Alen, smiling with most of his body tugged into... a human sushi roll? What in heaven is she seeing right now? Without letting her have time to process what's going on, Alen turns his phone around and the akuma appears on the screen, revealing a spider-like monstrosity.

"Are you seeing that, my little kittens and beetles? She's an akuma named Threadmistress and she can control everything related to sewing. Fabric, threads, whatever. Kitty Noire and Lordbug would want to get rid of this before they get in a sticky situation!" says Alen.

"Man, do you have to do horrible puns even in your blog's videos?" groans Marin in the background and the camera turns to him.

"Say hello to my best friend Marin, he complains a lot, but I know he secretly loves puns. We're both trapped at Bouton Store, so if you see any of our heroes, make sure to tell them where are we" says Alen.

Adrienne shuts the phone, stands up and shouts:

"Plaggue, claws out!"

** _-Marin's side-_ **

Using all of his strength, Marin manages to stretch the fabric that was holding him enough to pull his phone outside. The fabric tightens again, not letting his hand out and he has to use his nose to text Marinette a single word: Akuma. With a lot of patience, Marin manages to also send their location to her, hoping that she won't have her phone in silence mode. The akuma, called Threadmistress, holds up a roll of fabric, that had Sebastián and Cleón tugged inside, and then uses threads and chains to attach them into the ceiling. Of course this akuma had been caused by those two blockheads, Marin bet that the Bourgeoise and their minions would probably end up being the mayor cause of akumatization in Paris.

When everything seems lost, Marin notices that most of the human sushi rolls had mysteriously disappeared and are nowhere to be seen. The akuma doesn't notices since she's busy making her nest, but slowly, the hostages began to disappear. Then, a flash of black, silver and acid green dashes through the corner of Marin's eye and he connect the dots. Kitty Noire was there and she was slowly evacuating the customers and the shop clerks before engaging a fight to ensure their safety. Marin melts in his sushi roll as he thought how cool and clever is his Dame, not noticing how she has just swiped Alen away (putting her hand in his mouth to prevent him from complaining) and that he's now the last hostage.

When he finally realizes he's alone and that Threadmistress is almost done with her threads and fabrics nest. He mentally curses his infamous bad luck and looks around to search for a possible way to get out of the trouble, but before he' able to come up with a solution, Kitty Noire returns and gently picks him up. He hopes that she can't hear his heart beating so loudly for her and gets a bit flustered, missing the detail that she has a weird smile on her face with a beet red blush on her cheeks. She carries him to the door and when they're about to exit, a bunch of threads blocks the door.

"Will you walk into my parlour? Said the spider to the fly" says the akuma.

"I was hoping to walk out of your parlour actually" replies Kitty Noire.

"It's a pity that you won't make it out alive" says Threadmistress.

"We'll _sew_ about that!" exclaims Kitty as she dodges a bunch of flying fabric rolls. "Now hold on pretty face, because there are going to be turbulences".

"Did she just call me 'pretty face'?" thinks Marin.

"You can't dodge forever hell cat!" says the akuma getting angrier by minute.

"Hey! This feline is nothing but a heavenly blessing!" replies Kitty Noire.

"Kitty Noire! There's a back door that leads to the stairs!" says Marin. "You could go to the roof and leave me there! I'll be fine!"

"Okey Ma- random citizen!" says Kitty, almost slipping his name.

She evades more threads and fabrics and jumps over the akuma, kicking the akuma into a shelf, effectively distracting Threadmistress from her and Mari's escape. She hastily opens the back door and jumps to the space between the stairs, grabbing her baton and extending it to lift them into the air. They get to the top floor in the blink of an eye and Kitty returns her baton to its normal size before opening the door and going outside. Carefully, she holds Marin tight and then jumps impressibly high, waiting until the last minute to extend her baton and pole-vault themselves into the nearest rooftop.

"How are you doing prince charming?~" says Kitty jumping to the next rooftop.

"Amazing! The sensation of liberty you have from pole-vaulting is amazing! And it's an honour to be rescued by Paris finest cat" says Marin, blushing and not filtering what he's saying.

"The pleasure is mine prince charming. You were really chill back there, thank you for the info by the way" says Kitty, not looking at him because she's blushing a lot.

"N-No, thank y-you for rescutin- I mean, rescuing me from the akuma!" says Marin, also blushing a lot.

"It's a knightess duty to save the prince charming, isn't it?" says Kitty, no longer controlling what comes out of her mouth. "Well, I hate to leave, but I have an akuma to defeat!"

"Wait! Can y-you untie me first? It's a bit h-ha-hard to breath" says Marin.

"Oh. Of course!" says Kitty Noire. "Now don't move too much or I'll end up hurting you" says as she uses one of her claws to tear the fabric and frees Marin.

"Thank you very much! Y-You could pass by my rooftop when you could and I'd give you some baked treats as a thank you for today" says Marin.

"Now, now. You know what they say about feeding strays" says Kitty as she jumps and leaves.

"I love that girl" says Marin as he dreamily looks her going back to battle.

** _-At Marinette's room-_ **

Marinette is focused on her always so problematic science homework and fails to notice how her phone's screen lights up two time. On the contrary, Tikki sees it and, in a wimp of curiosity, she floats to the phone and turns it on. She sees that Marinette has two messages from her brother, being the last one a location. The spotted red Kwami knows that Marin was buying some fabrics, so maybe he has found a new shop and wanted to share it with Marinette. Excited, Tikki unlocks the phone (because by now she already has memorized Marinette's passwords) and turns pale when she sees the message.

"Marinette! Marinette! Marin is in trouble! There's an akuma!" says Tikki.

"What?! Come on, I almost had this problem solved! Ugh, where's the akuma?" complains Marinette.

"Bouton's store, it probably has trapped Marin" says Tikki.

"Well then ,Tikki, let's save my brother! Tikki, spots on!" says Mari, calling upon her transformation.

As Ladybug finishes her transformation, a call reaches her yoyo and she picks it up as she begins to swing by Paris's streets.

"Hey Kitty, are you already there?" says Ladybug.

"Ladybug? I thought it was Lordbug's turn" says Kitty. "Anyway, come here! I've already saved almost all of the hostages, but I have to leave a civilian named Marin on a near rooftop".

"Okay, I'll get him down later" says Ladybug. "I'm on my way now, has the akuma moved from Bouton Store?"

"No, she has made a nest there and she has trapped there two civilians. I believe their names were Sebastián and Cleón. Marin said that they must be the cause of akumatization" explains the cat heroine.

"Ugh, those two? I'm almost there, where are you?" says Ladybug.

"Behind you, m'Lady" says Kitty.

"Okay so, any hints of where the akuma must be? What are her powers?" asks the red heroine.

"She's like a spider that controls fabrics, threads and anything related to sewing. She calls herself Threadmistress and I haven't got time to search for the akumatized object" explains Kitty.

"I hope those two i- hostages know where the akuma is. Come on Kitty, let's go!" says Ladybug as she enters to the store.

The store is pitch dark and Ladybug can't see anything, so she focuses on the sounds and waits for Kitty, who enters a minute later and scans the room using her night vision. Kitty Noire pays attention to each corner and looks several times up just to be sure that the akuma won't jump on them from above. She doesn't see the akuma, but she sees her nest done and with Sebastián and Cleón trapped and silenced. She goes on the nest and tears the fabric on the boys' mouths.

"Kitty Noire it's a trap! She can camouflage!" says Sebastián and Kitty turns around to see how the akuma appears behind her.

"You're mine!" exclaims the akuma, jumping to Kitty.

"No YOU are mine!" says Ladybug and knocks the akuma with her yoyo.

"Thanks LB" says Kitty Noire.

"You two, where's the akuma?" says Ladybug as she turns on her yoyo's flashlight.

"Ugh, I don't know. I don't care about useless designers" groans Cleón.

"It's on her needles!" says Sebastián.

"Okey. I think it's time then... Lucky Charm!" chants Ladybug and a bottle of oil falls on her hand. "Oil?"

"I think this is not the time to cook me something m'Lady!" says Kitty as she dodges the akuma's attack.

Ladybug looks around and spots the bottle, two shelves, Kitty Noire and her baton. "Perhaps we should cook the itsy bitsy spider Kitty".

"I'll distract her!" says Kitty and faces Threadmistress alone.

Ladybug runs to the shelves and pours the oil on the floor. "The pan is ready! Use your flashlight to blind her!"

"Got it LB!" says Kitty, turning on her baton's flashlight, blinding Threadmistress.

Kitty extends her baton and pushes the akuma to where Ladybug is, using the flashlight again to make sure that Threadmistress can see them. The akuma tries to stand up but slips and falls to the floor, trying to stand up again and again, but failing over and over. Ladybug and Kitty Noire position each one behind of one of the shelves and then push the shelves to fall on Threadmistress, trapping her. Ladybug picks the knitting needles, which where dark and had skulls at the top of each needle and snaps them in two halves. The akuma gets out of the needles and tries to escape, but Ladybug quickly catches it with her yoyo.

"Time to deevilize!" says Ladybugs and purifies the akuma. "Bye bye little butterfly".

"Pound it!" say the girls and pound their fists.

"You should get going LB, your transformation is almost over" points Kitty Noire. "Don't worry, I'll take care of the akuma and the hostages".

"Okey. I'll see you tonight! Miraculous Ladybug!" chants Ladybug and leaps away while the miraculous cure restores everything to its original state.

Kitty is almost ready to leap to go for Marin when Alen arrives. "Wait, Kitty Noir!" says Alen.

"What happens... Alen?" says Kitty feigning ignorance.

"Yeah, that's me! Do you follow my Lordblog?" asks Alen excited.

"Yes, that's how I knew about the akuma attack. But I would rather prefer if you wouldn't risk yourself just to film our battles" says Kitty.

"It's my duty as an aspiring journalist! Anyway, where's my friend Marin? I didn't see you come out with him" says Alen worried.

"He's fine, I left him on a near roof. I was going to pick him up now" explains Kitty.

"Okey, then tell him that I'll leave the fabrics later. I have to update the Lordblog!" says Alen and leaves.

"Pffft, Alen never changes I guess, he didn't stutter when talking to a hero like Marin did" says Kitty. "Well, I should be going to pick up my prince~".

Kitty notices that Alen has left behind his bags and giggles, how can he be so silly? She picks up the bags and ties them on her tail, to make sure they won't fall when she jumps and leaps. She gets ready to jump and leaps to the nearest rooftop, using her claws to make sure she won't slip and fall. She runs and jumps from roof top to rooftop and graciously lands on the roof where she had left Marin. She lands without making a sound and Marin, who was focused on his phone, doesn't notices how the leather clad heroine slithers behind him. She boops his cheek with a smirk and Marin jumps surprised, almost throwing away his phone. Kitty Noire giggles and Marin blushes as he tries to recover his composure.

"Hey there prince charming, did I surprise you?" says Kitty teasingly.

"Yes, I was focused talking with Ladybug" says Marin.

"Oh, right. I forgot you knew her and Lordbug. How does it feel to know the secret identities of the most important heroes?" says Kitty.

"You and Chat Noir are as important and the bugs" says Marin blushing and looking away.

Kitty blushes. "Thank you, that was very _sweet_ of you. But you didn't answer my question~".

"It's a bit nerve-wrecking, I have to try to always be positive to avoid akumatization. But I know that they'll save me no matter what, even if they are a little bit clumsy outside the mask" says Marin.

"No way! They are so gracile swinging and fighting. They can't be clumsy" says Kitty.

"Well, Ladybug it's clumsy. Lordbug is so unlucky that I'm amazed he can be considered Lord Luck" says Marin, getting a good laugh from Kitty Noire.

"I'd never guessed that. You're really funny, I like that" says Kitty Noire.

"Th-Thank you" says Marin blushing a bit.

"Oh, by the way, here are your bags. Your friend Alen was going to bring them to you later, but he ran to update the Lordblog and totally forgot about them" says Kitty as she moves her tail to hand him the bag.

"Thank you! I really need these for a contest. Merdé! The contest! I need to get home and start working on it!" says Marin worried.

"Well, luckily for you prince charming, I'm here to get you down of this roof, but I guess I could give you a ride" says Kitty smirking and flexing. "I'm a tough cat, you know".

"Pffft, of course you are" says Marin more relaxed. "But I'd appreciate that lift".

"Well then, make sure not to fall" says Kitty as she picks him bridal style and jumps to the nearest rooftop.

Marin grabs his bags tight and (blushing furiously) puts his hand on Kitty Noire to make sure he won't fall. He directs Kitty to the bakery and, before they get there, asks her to leave him on his rooftop instead of the front door, because he wants to avoid gathering attention or worrying his parents, but also because he wants to begin to sew as soon as he can. Kitty agrees with him and decides to pole-vault to get faster to their destination, because she doesn't want to delay him anymore. She's also a bit curious to see his design and to see him working, but she knows that she'll probably have to leave when they arrive to the bakery. They finally get to the building and Kitty lands on Marin's little roof with utmost grace. She lets him down and prepares to leave, but Marin grabs her arm.

"Wait, don't leave yet! I have to thank you for rescuing me" says Marin.

"I guess that staying a bit won't harm anyone" says Kitty shrugging and follows him inside.

"Y-You can sit anywhere, I'll go do-down for a bit to bring you some snacks. Do you have a-a-any preference?" asks Marin nervously.

"Anything will do. I'm not really a fuzzy eater" says Kitty, sitting on Marin's bed.

Marin disappears and Kitty looks around curious. She quickly lies on his bed and, without intending to, her super sensitive senses catch Marin's smell and Kitty quickly stands up bushing furiously. To distract herself, she wanders around his room. The room itself it's quite big and has two different levels. The highest level it's not really big and there's only Marin's bed and some shelves. However, the lower level has a closet, a small desk with a computer and a big one with lots of sewing stuff, a bathroom and a coach. She knew that that room wasn't as big as hers or as Adrien's, but she was still amazed by it. The room makes her feel warm and welcomed, unlike her cold and disheartening room. She sits on the coach and sees a ball of scarlet yarn. She tries to resist, but she ends up picking the ball and begins to play with it, ending up tangled on it. She tries to free herself before Marin returns, but the designer coincidentally arrives with a plate of cookies, macarons and croissants. He stands there, surprised and not sure how to react.

"D-Do you need a hand?" asks Marin.

"Y-Yes please" says Kitty looking away and feeling embarrassed.

Marin lets down the plate and untangles Kitty. "He-Here you go. Better?"

"Yes, th-thank you" says Kitty looking away. "Please, d-don't tell anybody".

" I-I won't, I promise" says Marin awkwardly. "W-Would you like a treat?"

"Yes, p-please" says Kitty as she grabs a macaron and takes a bite. "Mmh~! This is delish!"

"Well, we're the best bakery in Paris after all, we only have the best" says Marin proudly as he relaxes a bit.

"I can see why" says Kitty devouring the macaron and picking a cookie. "This is bliss".

"I'm glad you like it, have as many as you want" says Marin with a gentle smile that warms her heart. "Do you mind if I'm working while you eat?"

"Oh, please, don't mind me, I don't want to bother after I intruded like that" says Kitty eating the cookie.

"You didn't intrude, I kind of forced you to come" says Marin as he organizes his desk.

"I wouldn't have entered if I didn't want to" says Adrienne.

"I guess that's true. You probably can kick my ass without sweating" says Marin as he draws some templates.

"I'd never do that to a civilian. Unless they wanted of course" says Kitty, clearly not filtering her thoughts before speaking. "Uhm... Anyways! What are you working on prince charming?" 

"I have a design contest for next week that I really want to win, so I'm making a teenage outfit for it. My friend Alen is going to model it" says Marin.

"Ah, yes, the blogger boy. Can I see your design? I really liked that pillow that was commissioned by the bugs!" says Kitty as she approaches him with curiosity.

"That wasn't so great, just a simple pillow" says Marin blushing a bit as he shows her the design.

"Wow, this is so cool! I love it! You really are talented prince charming" says Kitty amazed. "Oh my gosh! Is that a reversible jacket?! And it has an attachable hoodie?"

"It is. One side is meant to be casual and the other is meant to be informal. That way, when you combine the jacket with the rest of the outfit, it will look casual or informal depending on the side of the jacket. It will be for casual and informal wear, but not for formal events" explains the designer. "And the hoodie is easily removed because it doesn't fit in a casual look. But it's also reversible".

"Wow, it's impressive" says Kitty awe-struck. "How did you get the inspiration for something like this?"

"Well, I was struggling with some designs, but after my friend Adrienne encouraged me, I saw her bodyguard and her brother's bodyguard and the duality they had inspired me" explains Mari.

"Ah, the Agreste models, yes. I befriended them last week. Apparently, we have lots of things in common, including our birthday" says Kitty sheepishly. "They seemed nice".

"Well, I can't talk about Adrien, but Adrienne is really kind and friendly. She's a great friend and it's always funny to hang out with her" says Marin without noticing how Kitty cried from happiness as the boy began to cut the fabrics using the templates.

"She must be something else then. By how you talk about her, one would say that you like her a lot" says Kitty.

"Well, she really is a lovely person. But no matter how lovely she is, I can't risk liking anyone, so I'll just try to be the best friend for her. She really needs it" says Marin with a sad expression as he sews together the fabrics.

"Why can't you like her?" asks Kitty a bit hurt.

"You see, I've been four years... Being bullied. Cleón and Sebastián have made sure to mees with everything I've ever liked and, even if I'm starting to stand up for myself, I can't risk it. It's okay if they hurt me, but I couldn't stand to see someone hurt because of me" explains Marin as he stops sewing. "Now you know why I won't let myself love someone. I could only ever love a hero like you, someone who wouldn't be hurt because of me".

"I- I'm sorry Marin" says Kitty as she hugs him. "I didn't know it was that bad".

"It's okay, I'm used to it" says Marin picking a cookie and eating it. "At least I have this treats" says smiling, trying to lift the mood.

"Yeah, at least you have the treats" says Kitty smiling. "But I thought this were for me".

"It's baker rights, I can swipe a bit" says Marin smiling.

"But I won't let you swipe anymore!" says Kitty as she picks the plate and jumps to his bed.

"Hey! No eating in the bed you gross!" says Marin laughing.

"Okay, but I'll protect my precious" says Kitty giggling as she descends.

"Fair enough. I still have to work on this, I've barely begun with the hood" says the designer.

Marin focuses on sewing and tailoring and Kitty sits on a rolling chair near him, eating her treats as she watches Marin working. She sends a message to her brother to tell him where is she and that she'll be late and then goes back to observing the designer. She notices how he furrows his brows and sticks a bit of his tongue out, smiling at how cute he looks. From time to time, Marin says something and Kitty answers him, chatting for a bit before he focuses again. Then someone knocks on his trapdoor and both look at it confused. Who could be in the roof?

"Sis, are you still there? It's almost time to dinner and father will get mad if you're not there, even if he isn't there as well" says Chat.

Marin opens the trapdoor and lets him in. "Hello Chat Noir, Kitty is inside eating some treats. Do you want to enter?".

"Don't mind me then" says Chat warily as he enters.

"Brother?" asks Kitty when she sees him.

"Sis, we should go... Are you eating croissants?" asks Chat when he sees the pastries.

"I'm eating heaven brother. There are croissants, macarons and cookies. Cookies brother! With chocolate!" says Kitty Noir happily.

"Feel free to eat some Chat. If you don't mind, I have things to sew and fabrics to cut" says Marin as he returns to work. He already has the hood done and he's working in the jacket.

"You know bro, you could use the anonymity of the mask to see that Marin isn't that bad" whispers Kitty in Chat's ear as she force-feeds him on a croissant.

"Okay" whispers Chat and bites the croissant. "Oh Kwamis, this is delicious".

"I'm glad you like it; it must be tough to be a hero so eat as many as you want" says Marin without lifting his head.

"... Thanks. That's really considerate of you..." says Adrien surprised.

"It's nothing. You two do a hard job to protect us and nobody seems to recognise it. You deserve better" says Marin as he sews a sleeve.

"We can't blame them, the bugs are the real heroes, we're just the distraction" says Chat.

Marin stops working, looks at Chat and puts his hands on Chat's shoulders looking serious. "Chat Noir, you are a team and I know that the bugs agree with me. You two are just important as them and the bugs agree with me for sure".

"Aw, that's so sweet of you Marin. But please, don't let our self-depreciation distract you. You have a lot to do" says Kitty breaking the mood.

"I do have a lot to do Kitty, but I won't let anyone underappreciate you, even yourselves" says Marin. "Shoot! I do have to keep working!"

"What exactly are you working on?" asks Chat curious.

"The designs is there, long story, it's for a contest, Kitty can fill you in" says Marin as he increases his work speed.

Chat picks the design and takes a look impressed. "This are really good... How did you come up with them?"

"He got inspire by the Gorilla and the Orangutan, something about their duality" explains Kitty.

"He got inspired by them to do this?! I have to say that you're talented" says Chat. "Even if I hate to recognise it" thinks the hero.

"Thank you" says Marin as he finishes the sleeve and starts making the other.

"What are you here for? By the way" asks Kitty.

"Me? I'm here to take you back home, it's almost time for dinner" says Chat eating another croissant. "What were you doing here all this time?"

"He wanted to thank me for rescuing him and giving him a lift and he treated me to these baked snacks. We've spoken a bit, but I've been mainly watching him work. It's surprisingly calming, excepts for when he pricks himself with a-" says Kitty.

"Ouch! Again!" says Marin as he puts a bandage on his finger.

"That" says Kitty.

"Seriously?" says Chat deadpanned. "Come on, we have to go home".

"Fiiiine" says Kitty as she lazily wakes up. "It's okay if I come back sometimes?"

"Well, I don't mind. Thought it would be better if it were at night, so you won't be seen coming. You're welcome anytime too Chat, I'll prepare you some treats whenever you come by" says Marin and Kitty smiles smugly at Chat.

"Maybe I'll take up that offer when I have to patrol" says Chat forced.

"Well then, cats out!" says Kitty as she drags Chat Noir outside with her.

"Ouch, did you had to drag me like that?" complains Chat.

"Why are you being a jerk now? He's being nice with you and you only hiss at him!" hisses Kitty.

"I can't trust him! He's a designer, a good one! He could be using you as his way to enter the fashion world!" says Chat frustrated.

"We're transformed idiot! He doesn't know we're models!" says Kitty angry.

"More reason then! What's better to become famous than dating a superhero?!" asks Adrien sarcastically.

"You know nothing about him! You're judging him without even knowing what he's been through!" replies Kitty exasperated.

"And you do? Because you met him three weeks ago!" hisses Chat.

"I know better than you because **I** made the effort to know him. He's been bullied you know? That jerk of Cleón has made sure to making him afraid of loving something and losing it because of them! He can't afford to love anyone and here you are calling him gold digger!" screams Kitty.

"You two are lucky that Marin has his headphones on" says a voice and the cats turn around to see Marinette climbing to the roof.

"Marinette?" asks Chat Noir.

"I don't think I have the pleasure to know you Chat Noir, aside from Alya's multiple coverages of your fights. Same with you Kitty Noire" says Marinette coldly.

"Uh... Mari... I'm sorry we were-" begins Kitty embarrassed.

"You don't have to Kitty. You are fond of my brother and I know that you two know us outside the mask, so I understand that you were defending him" says Marinette calmly. "You really seem to be a sweet person. But you two shouldn't be screaming at each other in a random rooftop. Especially if you are arguing about the person below that roof".

"I- I'm so-" starts Chats but Marinette raises her hand stopping him.

"No, I don't need an apology or an explanation. I can see that you just want to protect Kitty and I understand it, Marin is also overprotective with me. It must be a brothers thing" says Marinette drily.

"But-" tries to say Chat but it's interrupted again.

"No buts. No nothing. I don't want to hear anything. I really look up at you two and I don't want it to be ruined because you decided to have an argument over my house" says the girl.

"Okey" says Kitty lowering her head.

Marinette pulls Kitty into a hug. "Thank you for rescuing him, defending him and caring for him. He really needs it" says Marinette with a tear already falling from her left eye. "And Chat, it's okay to want to protect your sister, but you were denying her feelings and oppressing her. I don't care if you're a hero, but if I ever hear you again saying stuff like that, I'll personally hunt you down and even Ladybug won't be able to stop me".

"I- I understand..." says Chat lowering his head, sad to see that side of Mari once again, to have disappointed her again after the gum incident.

She pets his head. "I'm sorry if I was harsh with you, but you should try to understand how your sister feels. And just to make it clear, this is not because you were bad mouthing Marin, because you don't know him. This was because of how you were behaving to your sister".

"... We should be going now" says Kitty and both cat heroes jump away with a sad expression on their face.

"Was I too hard with them Tikki?" asks Marinette once she can't see the black cats.

"I'm not sure... I don't think you did wrong, but they seemed really affected" answers Tikki.

"I hope they don't get akumatized because of me" says Marinette looking down.

"I'm sure they'll be fine; you know how strong they are" says Tikki.

"You're right Tikki. As always" says Marinette before she goes back to her room.

**_-At the Agreste manor_**-

"I'm sorry Adrienne" mutters Adrien looking down. "I wasn't- I didn't mean to deny your feelings. I just-" says as tears begin to flood his eyes.

"I know Adrien. It's okay, I forgive you. Sorry for screaming you like that" says Adrienne as she curls into a ball.

"M-Me too. I should have listened to you instead of arguing" says Adrien tearing down.

"Adrien? Are you okay? Is this only because of that? I'm forgiving you brother" says Adrienne as she begins to let some tears fall down her face.

"N-No. It was Mari. She was furious at me. Again. I've disappointed her again despite trying to be her friend" says Adrien. "She's kind to everyone, she helps as much as she cans, everybody likes her... Why do I keep disappointing her? Am I a jerk like Cleón?"

"Oh brother... You're not a jerk like him... I know Mari is really special, that's why she's my friend... But she wasn't mad at you, you heard her apologizing" says Adrienne rubbing his hair.

"She apologised for lecturing me! She was right" says Adrien. "I'm really horrible".

"And you're going to stand there pathetically crying? Or are you going to stand up and try to change?" says Plagg defiantly.

"I didn't know Plagg's holder was such a cry baby. Man up! For kwamis' sake what are you? A baby? Get your butt on that chair, listen to what your sister has to say about that crush of hers and pull your act together!" roars Plaggue.

Adrien cleans his face from tears and stands up. "Adrienne, I won't promise to stop behaving like I do around Marin but explain me everything. Why do you like him, what has Cleón done to him, everything".

"Okey, this will take long" says Adrienne.

The model twins spent the night talking about Marin and Adrien felt a bit guilty of his behaviour. Meanwhile, Marinette kept asking herself if she hadn't been too harsh with her partners (since Kitty never showed up for patrol) and Marin focused on working on his project, completely unaware of the drama that had surrounded him. Next morning, Adrien, Adrienne and Marinette looked horribly depressed but Marin was confused why. In the afternoon, Kitty visited Marinette with a flowerpot as an apology for having to babysit her and Chat the previous afternoon. Marin focused on the project again and finished the most complicated part of the outfit, having Alen coming over to check if it fitted him right.

_-**A week later at school-**_

"Are you ready for the big day Mar?" says Alen putting his arm over Marin's shoulder.

"Honestly, I'm a wreck of nerves right now" confesses Marin. "But I don't think I could be better prepared".

"That's the spirit man!" encourages him Alen. "You're going to impress Gabriel Agreste, I'm going to rock your outfit and you will win that apprenticeship".

"And don't forget about the secret bonus" says Nina with a mischievous smirk, making Adrienne get a bit flustered.

"Right. I can do this. I've worked hard for this and I'm going to at least enjoy the experience" says Marin determined, not noticing the compassionate smile from Adrienne.

The gang enters to the building and Adrienne has to leave them to go to the jury's table. Marin nervously walks to the designers cabin with his design on his hand and Alen follows him trying to calm him down a bit. Nina follows them close with Nino, Alya and Marinette (Adrien has to stand beside his father even if he's not part of the jury) to make sure that no one tries to ruin Marin's day. As they expected, they stop Sebastián from getting anywhere near Marin, Alen or the outfit several times until Cleón calls him back to model "his" design. The gang smiles because of this small victory and goes to their seats, knowing that the bullies are the first to appear and thus, they won't be able to try anything.

"Hello Cleón" says Gabriel drily. "What do you have to offer us?"

"Hello Mr. Agreste. I want to present you my design" says Cleón as Sebastián gets out and poses.

"I know about your sewing abilities Cleón, and this is the work of a professional. You're disqualified for not following the rules properly. Next candidate!" says Gabriel as the bodyguards pick Cleón and Sebastián and escort them out forcefully.

"Hello sir, my name is Rue and I'd like to present you my design. My friend Julia is modelling it" says the little girl.

"I see, it's an interesting design" says Gabriel. "Next one please"

"H-Hello sir. I-I'm Mylo and here i-i-is my design" says timidly the boy.

"The design is unorthodox, but the concept it has it's certainly curious" says Gabriel. "Next one please"

"Hello sir, my name is Mathilde and I would like to present you my design... Uh... I think my model must has some problems I'll be back as soon as possible" says the girl, only to return minutes after with her model.

"Ah, a futuristic look. It has been long since I saw this kind of design. Next one please" says Gabriel and turned to Adrienne. "Most of these designs are impressive, but they are clearly amateurs. The only design that was acceptable was Cleón’s, but he broke the rules. Was him the one you're sure that it will win?"

"No father. Cleón actually stole the original idea of that outfit from the boy I'm sure that will impress you" says Adrien proudly.

"I must say sir, that he did a good job on Adrienne's scarf. He and his sister actually impressed me when I came last week" says Nathalie diligently.

"I'm impressed that someone your age can get those compliments from Nathalie. I'll be looking forward to see his design then" says Gabriel to Adrienne as the next participant enters.

"Hello sir, madam, Adrienne. My name is Marin and I'd be honoured to present you my design" says Marin as Alen gets on the catwalk, with a Cheshire grin from side to side, and leaves everybody amazed.

Alen has the full outfit on and smugly walks, posing and smiling, not bothered by the amounts of pictures of him being taken. The outfit consists of: orange sneakers with silver and black details, light grey jeans with a black leather belt on it, a cotton white shirt with a big black M in a funky font on the centre of the shirt, and the reversible jacket. The casual side of the jacket was made of a plastic-like fabric that was black and gradually faded to white from the top to the bottom. It had golden buttons and a silver zip. The informal side was made of cotton fabric and it had a couple sewing layers. The arms were garnet, but the initial layer was orange. The outer layer was white and it was the hood layer, which was easily removed, leaving the jacket with the orange layer only.

"Why do you have so many bandages on your hands?" questions Gabriel.

"I'm a bit clumsy when I'm nervous and I pricked myself with the needles a few times" says Marin.

"Talk me about the design" says Gabriel with a spark of curiosity in his eyes.

"As you wish sir. I made this design to be wore as an informal attire" says Marin and Alen pulls the jacket out, gets the hood off and reverses the jacket" and as a casual attire, depending on the situation" finishes as everybody stands up and claps.

"Keep going" says Gabriel clearly interested.

"The outfit is light and comfortable, but also warm, making it ideal for mid-autumn and early winter" explains Marin. "Everything, from the shoes to the jacket has been crafted at home, including the black belt".

"Where did you get your inspiration for this?" says Gabriel.

"Actually, inspiration struck me when I saw your bodyguards from behind. Their similarities and differences formed the duality that resulted on my original idea" explains Marin.

"I must say, this is a spectacular design. One last question before we move onto the next contestant. Why does your model look so... Proud?" asks Gabriel.

"Oh, he's my friend Alen. He's just happy because we agreed that he'd get the outfit after the competition if he modelled for me" said Marin.

"That will be all" says Gabriel nodding. "Next one please".

"Uh, sir, the bodyguards inform me that the other participants have retired from the competition" says Nathalie with the phone on her hand.

"I see. Then, the jury will vote" says Gabriel and the jury leaves for a while.

When they return, Adrienne has a bright smile on her face. "I will now announce the results: Mylo and Mathilde are tied on third place. Both designs where curious and interesting, so they will get a letter of recommendation. Rue, with her beautiful floral design, is on second place and she'll win, aside from the letter of recommendation, a set of Gabriel's fabrics and a tour on Gabriel's French branch. And finally, the winner of the first prize, an apprenticeship at Gabriel's, is.... Me! Just kidding! It's Marin and his amazing design that I'm sure everyone loved".

"I told you man; I knew all along who would win" says Alen to Marin.

"You were just flattering me to get the outfit in case we lost" replies Marin. "But I can't believe it. I've won my first designing contest and Gabriel Agreste praised my design. I must be dreaming".

"You aren't. Congratulations for winning dude" says Nino as he approaches with Mari, Alya and Nina.

"Good job Mar-man, we all knew you could do it" says Nina.

"Thanks" says Marin.

"Sorry for interrupting" says Gabriel as he and Nathalie step in. "May I talk with you in private later? There are some details regarding your prize we need to discuss".

"Of course sir. When would you like to?" says Marin politely.

"Do I have anything after lunch Nathalie?" asks Gabriel, scanning the group of teens.

"Yes sir, there is a videoconference with Audrey Bourgeoise scheduled after lunch, but you have a free hour at five sir" says Nathalie, checking the tablet.

"Could you be at five o'clock in my mansion?" ask Gabriel to the teenager.

"I have all afternoon free sir; I'll make sure to arrive on time" says Marin.

"Good. Before I leave, I must ask. Are you all Adrien's and Adrienne's friends?" asks Gabriel with an undecipherable look in his face.

"They are father" says Adrienne as she and Adrien arrive. "And they are the best".

"I hope you can keep getting along with them then. Now, goodbye" says Gabriel and he leaves, followed by Nathalie and the bodyguards.

"Phew, I thought he was going to say something about us" says Alen relieved.

"I think he had a good impression of everyone" says Adrien.

"Ugh, I hope so. I wouldn't want you two to be pulled from school because of us" says Alen.

"Yeah, you were pretty cocky on the runaway" teases Alya.

"Excuse me, I looked fabulous" says Alen feigning offense.

"You did look good in those. What a pity it was only on those clothes" jokes Nina.

"Hey!" protests Alen.

"Don't worry supermodel, you were great on the stage" says Marinette giggling.

"I hate you all" says Alen deadpanned.

"Nah man, you love us" says Marin smirking.

"No, I love this outfit" replies Alen.

"That you do" says Adrienne laughing.

The bell rings announcing the end of the extended break and the teenagers split and go to their respective classrooms. Marin and Adrienne don't pay attention to their following lessons and they have a delighted expression for the rest of the school day, even when Cleón tried to pick up on Marin (but Mme. Bustier stops and scolds him). Sighing, Alen and Nina take notes for their distracted friends, resigning on bursting their happy bubble (thought Alen wonders why Adrienne is on a happy bubble, but doesn't ask).

** _-At the Agreste manor-_ **

Marin arrives ten minutes early feeling really nervous and not wanting to be late. He rings the doorbell and a mechanical eye comes out from the wall, looks at him for a while and goes back into the wall as the front gate slowly opens. Marin nervously enters and hears the gate closing behind him. The front door of the manor opens when Marin is almost there and Adrienne comes out to meet him wearing a big bright smile from ear to ear.

"Hi Marin. Coming early I see" teases him Adrienne.

"Hi Adrienne, I didn't want to be late and I didn't have to wake up this time" says Marin, relaxing a bit.

"I see" says Adrienne. "Anyways, welcome to my home".

"It looks nice without akumas throwing birthday parties" teases Marin.

"Jar Jar, so funny" says Adrienne.

"Adrienne, your father request your presence and Marin's in his office" says diligently Nathalie.

"Okey. This way Marin" says Adrienne taking the lead. "Is there anything you want to ask before my father speaks with you?"

"Well... I'm not sure..." says Marin thinking. "Oh, what was that secret bonus you said?"

"Um... It's..." mumbles Adrienne blushing. "Let's call it a job offer. My father will surely explain now"

"A job offer? I wonder what kind of offer it could be?" thinks Marin curious.

"We're here" says Adrienne, stopping in front of a big black door and knocking the door. "It's us father".

"You may enter" says Gabriel and they enter to his office. "Take a seat please"

Marin and Adrienne sit down, and Gabriel stands up. "What do you know about your prize Mr. Dupain-Cheng".

"We were told that the winner would get an apprenticeship at Gabriel's. Thought, Adrienne mentioned something about a secret bonus" explains Marin.

"I see... Did you make your clothes?" asks Gabriel.

"Yes sir. Me and my sister make most of our clothes. We're both aspiring to become designers some day and we use it as practice" explains Marin.

"Ah, your sister, yes. She was that petite girl with dark blue hair, wasn't she?" says Gabriel.

"Yes sir" answers Marin.

"Why do you want an apprenticeship at Gabriel's?" asks the old designer.

"I want to take as many opportunities to improve and become a good designer. Besides, I admire your work sir" explains the boy, getting more nervous with each question.

"What do you think about these designs?" asks the man, showing three different designs.

"These are good designs sir, but I think there are little details that could be improved" says Marin. "In this one, I think that the secondary colour doesn't fit with the whole idea the design tries to express. In this one, I think that instead of the fabrics mentioned for the details, a more flexible cloth would be better. And in this one the shoulders are a bit too wide".

"Your design left a very good impression young man, not only on me, but in all of the public" says Gabriel. "My assistant Nathalie saw potential in you and Adrienne was confident in your skills. I must say that you have impressed me, not only with today's design and your analysis of these designs, but with Adrienne's scarf and Adrien's bracelet. Because if I'm not wrong, those were made by you right?"

"Yes sir" says Marin feeling nervous and a bit anxious.

"Then I won't give you the apprenticeship" declares Gabriel and the teenagers get shocked by his words.

"But father, you-" tries Adrienne, but her father raises his hand to make her stop.

"Let me explain myself first" asks Gabriel. "You won't have an apprenticeship because I want you to become my protégé. Marin, you show signs on being a hard worker and talented at equal shares and with a bit of polishing, I'm sure you'll get far in the fashion world. An apprenticeship on such a raw talent like you would be a waste, since most apprentice's end up not learning much and facing the worst part of this industry. That's why I want you to be my protégé, to polish your talent and make of you a great designer".

"I- I-" tries Marin but it's speechless. He gulps down and calms himself. "Thank you, sir. I'm honoured".

"Obviously, since you're only thirteen, I won't teach you much until you're sixteen and have the legal age required to work. But to keep you sharp during these years, Adrienne has an offer to make you" says Gabriel and her daughter blushes.

"I- You-" says Adrienne flustered, but tries her best to calm down. "Would you like to be my personal designer?"

"I- Yes? Does this have something to do with what we talked at the party?" asks Marin.

"Y-Yeah. I really like your style and your designs, and I thought that it would be nice" explains Adrienne nervously.

"We will provide you with the materials you need to design of course" comments Gabriel.

"Okey. It will be different to design for someone else. This is a good opportunity to challenge myself" says Marin confused but determined.

"Excellent. For now, you should probably familiarize with the manor and with Adrienne's closet, since you're going to spend a lot of time here" says Gabriel.

"Right now?" asks Adrienne nervous.

"Of course. You have your schedule free right now and it would be the best if you two engaged a business relationship as soon as possible for when he'll be doing your requests" says Gabriel. "Now, I need to focus on my work, so take a leave please".

"Yes sir" says Marin.

"Yes father" says Adrienne nervously and they exit the office.

"How did 'The meeting' went?" asks Adrien.

"I- I've just become Gabriel Agreste's protégé" says Marin still a bit shocked.

"Pardon?!" asks Adrien alarmed.

"The thing is, father says he has potential, he will be taking him under his wing personally when he's sixteen and for the moment, he's my personal designer" explains Adrienne nervous. "Can you please do me a favour? Father asked me to show him the manor and my closet and I... You know... Could you please show him around the manor without killing each other?"

Adrien thinks for a minute but gives in sighing because Adrienne is making puppy eyes. "Okay, just for today thought. Come with me bre- Marin. I'll show you around".

"Thanks brother! You're the best!" says Adrienne and goes running to her bedroom as the boys leave in the opposite direction.

"So, your little boyfriend is coming to your room" says Plaggue with a certain smugness on her tone. "Why are you so worried? It's not like your room is a mess".

"But it's not perfect! Your Brie is stinking my room! And I have to hide the bugs present!" says Adrienne almost panicking.

"I'm pretty sure he won't mind. He can't love anyone, so why is he going to pay attention to how perfect is your room?" says Plaggue tired.

"Still. If I can prove him that I'm capable of defending myself, maybe he'd fall for me" says Adrienne determined as she moves things around her bedroom and uses cologne to camouflage the smell of Brie. "But it won't happen if I don't put my best efforts in everything! First, we'll become super best friends and I'll show him how badass I can be, then, he'll eventually fall for me and he'll ask me out and we'll marry, buy a house, have kids and live happily ever after!"

"Woah there girl, if you keep it like that he's going to freak out before any of that happens" says Plaggue surprised by her holder's hopes. "Anyway, I can hear them coming, so hurry up".

"What?!" says Adrienne, throwing her plushies on her bed in a moment of panic.

"And that's all you need to know. This is Adrienne's room and mine is downstairs. I hear everything that happens in her room, just so you know" says Adrien from outside the room.

"Thank you for showing me the manor, I guess" says Marin with a tiny bit of hostility on his tone.

"Adrien! Marin! Just in time!" says Adrienne opening her door and trying to soothe the tension between the boys. "I'm ready to show you my boring and perfectly tailored closet!"

"I'll be in my room if you need anything" says Adrien.

"Sure thing bro. Come inside Marin, let's see what can you arrange from my closet" says Adrienne.


	3. Stormy weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First half of the weather akumas. Similar to canon, but instead of summer it's October

** _-At the Dupain-Cheng living room-_ **

"Manon! Mina! Give Marin those hats back!" says Marinette chasing two little girls across the living room.

"But we want to be designers too" says Mina dodging Marinette again.

"Those aren't finished!" says Marin trying to catch Mina but failing again.

"Please girls! Marin needs to finish those! He should be working and not chasing you two!" says Marinette as she hits her head against the table.

"And remember, press 1# for Aurore and Aria and press 2# for Mirielle and Miriam" says the TV presenter.

"Mirielle! I love Mirielle!" says Mina grabbing Marin's phone and sending a message to the TV station.

"I love Miriam" says Manon grabbing Mari's phone and copying her sister.

"Hey!" say the designers at unison.

"I forgot today was the weather girls competition, Aurore mentioned it if I'm not wrong" says Marinette.

"You know Mirielle and Miriam?" ask the little girls.

"Well, we were classmates once" says Marinette.

"Yeah, but they are really timid. We know better Aurore and Aria" points Marin.

"Can you present us to them?" say the girls with puppy eyes.

"Well... I-" says Marinette trying to resist the puppy eyes.

"We can't unless they want to" says Marin as he catches the hats.

"But we-!" begins Mina, but the doorbell rings.

Marin opens the door and the Césaire twins are standing there. "Hey man, you busy?" says Alen.

"A little bird told us that your crushes are doing a photoshoot in the park" says Alya smirking.

"It's not a crush!" says Marinette blushing.

"I don't have a crush Alya. Besides, we're both working" says Marin.

"Another request from your crush boss or is it from THE boss?" asks Alen.

"First, only god knows how many times I've told you that I'm not crushing on Adrienne" says Marin. "Second, I have a request from Gabriel to make a hat for Adrienne's Halloween costume, which I have already finished".

"Thanks god, because I think that I DO have a crush on her, lucky me I won't have competition. Let's go see her" says Alen.

"Yeah, no. Also, me being the only competition? Are her model friends and army of fans not enough competition for you?" says sassily Marin.

"Man, you're the only one I'm afraid to lose to. You've got it all: baked goods, baked looks and baked talent" teases Alen.

"Bro, stop it with those half-baked puns. Besides, you're more handsome than I am" says Marin.

"Shut up you two and kiss already. What are you working on Marinette?" asks Alya curious.

"I'm babysitting the daughters of my mom's friend. They are... Little precious angels" says Marinette. Mina and Manon appear from behind Marinette.

"Well, luckily for you, we're experts in dealing with little precious angels and we know that a walk in the park can help to tire them" says Alya.

"And what a better opportunity to show your progress on the hat to the one who is going to wear it?" says Alen winking to Marin. "Besides, taking a break is necessary when working and I want to see her but I'm not going without my bro".

Marin sighs. "Okey, I'll go with you scaredy cat, but you owe me".

"Wait, who are them?" ask Mina and Manon.

"We?" asks Alen smiling.

"We are unicorns from the magical planet Wualulu trapped in the bodies of these two gorgeous teens" says Alya getting down.

"No you're not" says Manon laughing, but then she doubts. "Are you?"

"Do you grant wishes?" ask Mina excited.

"We only grant wishes to well-behaved children and we eat bad-behaved ones. What are you little monkeys?" says Alen.

"I don't know, they sometimes do behave" says Marinette smiling.

"We'll behave!" say both little girls.

"Then let's ride to the park!" says Alya as she and Alen put Manon and Mina in Marin's and Marinette's shoulders.

** _-At the Kidz+ TV station-_ **

"Now it's time to announce the winners of the Kidz+ weather twins contest!" says the TV presenter. "And the winners are... Mirielle and Miriam! Congratulations you two! And don't be sad Aurore and Aria, you've only lost for..." says as he looks at the paper. "Half a million votes! Yikes, better luck next time!"

Aurore and Aria leave the studio furious and they enter the elevator. "We should have won! We are more cute, more confident and we're dressed a lot better!"

Without the girls noticing it, two dark butterflies enter to the elevator and the elevator stops. The girls, surprised, turn around and see the akumas approaching them just as the elevator lights began to fail. In a desperate attempt of defending themselves, Aurore and Aria fence their umbrellas trying to scare away the butterflies, but as soon as the umbrellas touch the cursed butterflies, they turn to a very dark purple and a light purple butterfly symbol appears on Aria's and Aurore's faces.

"Hello Stormy Weather and Hail Queen. I am Hawk Moth. You should have won that contest but worry not, you can be my weather girls. In exchange, I want you to bring me the miraculous".

"With pleasure Hawk Moth" say the girls and a dark blob covers them.

-**_At the park-_**

Adrien and Adrienne are sitting on a fountain with the new winter line their father was releasing in weeks and posing for their Italian photographer, Vincent, when they notice four familiar people coming into the park. Adrienne's face lights when she sees Alen and Alya, but then her expression turns into a strange mix of blush and confusion when she notices that Marin and Marinette are carrying kids on their backs. Adrien also brightens up when he sees the Césaire twins, but then he looks confused because of the little girl on Mari's shoulders, and finally his gaze turns bitter as he glares Marin, who returns him a similar glare. While Adrien now understood better Marin thanks to the little chat with Adrienne some weeks ago, he still didn't trust him because of his odd behaviour around Adrien. Now that he thought about it, Adrien finds weird that both Dupain-Cheng twins behave different only around him.

"Oh no. No no no no no. Don't put hat face. Cheer up, think of Mamma's spaghetti" says Vincent.

The models remember that they still are on a shoot and they regain focus again, putting on a model facade and fake perfect smiles for the cameras. Even so, after twenty or so pictures it gets really boring and the Agreste can't help but to lose their focus. Then, as the expert photographer he is, Vincent notices the boredom of his models and gives them a little break as he searches for something to spice the photoshoot up a bit. The models happily wave at their friends and Marinette waves at Adrien with a dumbfounded expression until Alya hits her softly on her back, making Mari regain some composure. However, Alen just begins to tease Marin about him having a crush on Adrienne (again) and the designer just rolls his eyes. Adrienne goes to the girls and pulls them into a hug while Adrien just shakes Alen hand and holds a kind of staring competition with Marin. Noticing that, Vincent comes up with an idea and, while Mina and Manon beg to the designers to go and play with them until they resign and accept, he approaches the young models and carefully scans the Césaire twins, nodding in approvement.

"Friends! Some emotions are lacking on the young models and what is better than some friends to bring out great emotions than friends" exclaims Vincent without making much sense. "Are you two interested on being in a photoshoot with the young Agreste's?"

"Uh, us?" asks brilliantly Alen.

"I'm sorry sir, but we're horrible picture material" says Alya with a smug grin. "But our friends Marin and Marinette who are over there would be an excellent choice".

Adrienne blushes and Adrien frowns. " But aren't they busy with... those kids?" asks Adrien.

"Don't worry sunshine, we could take care of the little angels if that brings out your model smile" says Alya winking.

"Yeah, imagine making the shoot with sweet old Marinette, she's really cute and hey, maybe she could give you a treat or two as a thanks later" says Alen as he and Adrien gawk thinking on food.

"Idiots" say Alya and Adrienne deadpanned.

"Wait a moment! Those beauties, those cute little features!" says Vincent. "Forget about friends, those two little girls would bring out the excellent adorableness that we need for the picture!"

"What?!" exclaim the teens together, backing away.

"Excuse me! Young sitters!" says Vincent ignoring the surprised teens. "Would it be okay if I borrowed those two cuties for a photoshoot?"

"Uh- I-" stutters Mari unsure of how to react.

"I'm sorry sir, but unless their parents’ consent, I'm afraid we can't" says Marin diligently.

"Of course, that's understandable. Could you perhaps ask their parents?" asks Vincent.

"It would be difficult; we don't have their father's phone number and their mother is currently working. I'll try to send her a message, but I can't assure she'll answer" says Marin and sends a message to Nadja.

"Thank you for being so understanding young man. May I know your name?" says Vincent, examining Marin's clothes.

"I'm Marin Dupain-Cheng and this is my sister Marinette. The girls are Mina and Manon" says Marin.

"Oh, I see you've met already Marin" says Adrienne. She puts on a proud expression. "He's my personal designer and my father has taken interest in him. You will probably work with him in the future, he and Marinette are both really talented".

"We're not that talented" says Marin blushing a bit and rubbing his neck.

"Is that so? Then it's my pleasure to meet you" says Vincent.

"Likewi- Oh, Nadja answered. She says that it's fine as long as there aren't many photos and they are revised by her before using them" says Marin.

"Wait, Nadja?" asks Adrienne confused. "As in Nadja Chamack? The reporter?"

"Yes, she is mom's old friend and we sometimes babysit her daughters while she works" says Marinette sheepishly.

"Anyway, let's just simply finish the break and take the pictures" says Vincent, but Manon stops Mari.

"But I still want to ride the carrousel!" says Manon making puppy eyes.

"Sir, couldn't we have an extended break, we'll be in better shape later" asks Adrienne succumbing into the puppy eyes.

"Fine, but I'll expect only the best afterwards" says Vincent resigning.

"We'll ride the carrousel with them, we already have kept Adrien and Adrienne for ourselves" says Alya as she and Alen pick up the toddlers with smug faces.

"Alya, I love you, but I hate you so much right now" thinks Marinette. Then she notices Adrien approaching and her mind disconnects.

"Hello Marinette, what are you doing here?" says Adrien.

"I- We- Uh- We are Nadja babysitting- I mean, we're daughters Nadja- I mean-" stutters Marinette before Adrienne puts a hand on her shoulder.

"They are babysitting the daughters of Nadja Chamack" explains Adrienne.

"Really? Wow Marinette, I didn't know you were a babysitter" says Adrien impressed.

"I-I'm not really a ba-babysitter. I-I-I've just taken c-ca-care of them and N-Nino's yo-younger brothers" mumbles Marinette awkwardly as she plays with her fingers.

"I see..." says Adrien looking down, remembering what had happened some weeks ago on her rooftop.

"A-Are you o-o-ok Adrien" says Marinette noticing it.

"I'm fine, don't worry" says Adrien gloomy, getting a soft pinch from Adrienne.

"Hey, Marin! The girls want a balloon of Mirielle and Miriam!" says Alen and Marin goes to buy them mumbling something.

"What are you doing here by the way?" asks Adrien.

As Marinette opens her mouth to reply that he is obviously not fine, two akumas descend from the sky. When they see the balloon guy only selling Miriam's and Mirielle's balloons, they get mad and Hail Queen freezes the poor guy. Marin, who was already back with Mari from giving the balloons to the girls, instinctively puts himself in front of Marinette, Adrien and Adrienne to protect them. Adrien is surprised by that and doesn't have time to react, but Adrienne blushes and mentally fawns over Marin. But unluckily, the akuma notice them and approach, freezing the Agreste's bodyguards who tried to immobilize them.

"Wait, those umbrellas, those faces... Aurore! Aria!" jumps Marinette before she can stop herself.

"Aria and Aurore are gone Marinette. We are Hail Queen and Stormy Weather!" says Stormy Weather.

"And look who do we have here, Agreste twins and Dupain-Cheng twins. Tell me, who did you vote at the contest?" says Hail Queen getting close to them.

"You two of course, I stopped from working just to cheer you two from home" lies Marin.

"I also vote you two" says Marinette quickly.

"Yeah, so did us. We even told our photographer, Vincent" says Adrien.

"We voted Mirielle and Miriam" say Manon and Mina, oblivious to the danger.

Hail Queen freezes the carrousel, trapping inside the little girls with Alen and Alya, and Stormy weather unleashes a storm that covers all of Paris. Adrien takes Adrienne and goes to the limo, letting both of them transform privately and go to their bags to find their kwamis, who were mysteriously gone until the models pull out a piece of cheese. The black kwamis appear and try to bite it, but the models call upon their transformation. Once they have suited up, they exit the limo using the opposite door to avoid suspicion.

Marin and Marinette, on the contrary, rush to the now frozen carrousel to check on their friends and the little girls. Alya and Alen reassure that they are okay and rush the designers to take cover as soon as they can. After promising their return, the designer duo run to the nearest bushes and check that no one could see them transforming. Their kwamis smile knowingly and the designers call upon their transformation, changing into their superheroes personas.

"We have to save them" says Ladybug.

"Agreed" responds Lordbug already leaping and landing near the carrousel.

"Lordbug! Man you need to call your sister and get us out of here" says Alen.

"No need to call me" says Ladybug landing. "I'm already here. I was just talking with two teens who begged us to save you. I recall their names are Marinette and Marin".

"Those are our friends!" says Alya excited.

"Have they abandoned us?" asks Manon and Mina.

"Of course not, they went for help, like us or the firemen" says Lordbug.

"Come on brother, let's try to break this igloo" says Ladybug backing off.

The red clad heroes throw simultaneously their yoyos in opposite directions, rolling them up around the iced carrousel, and pull to break the ice but the yoyos slip away without leaving even a scratch, but landing on the heroes foreheads. Meanwhile, Stormy Weather keeps shooting lightnings to the Mirielle's and Miriam's balloon and Hail Queen keeps shooting big ice chunks at them. People panic and everybody tries to run away, but the akumas chase a couple out of the park and they prepare to shoot once again, until a certain black cat appears on top of the park's fence that is in front of them. Then, Kitty Noir jumps behind them, cutting a possible escape path and thus creating a pincer attack pattern.

"Hey ice queens, why all the terrorizing?" says Kitty Noire moving her tail.

"Why don't you pick someone your own temperature?" says Chat smiling smugly.

"Our names it's not ice queen!" says angered Stormy Weather.

"We are Hail Queen and Stormy weather!" says Hail Queen with an angered but cold tone.

"Listen. I'm feline more generous today than usual" says Chat Noir as he slowly slithers down the fence while playing with his tail. "So cool down and we'll call it quits, okay?"

"Come on, don't give us the cold shoulder and surrender" says Kitty grinning.

The akumas give them a dead stare and Stormy Weather opens her umbrella evoking a gust of wind that sends Chat Noir flying across Paris, who lands on a car and, due to the strength of the impact, bounces to another car and bounces back again. Luckily for him, their superhero magical costume absorbs most of the hits they take, which if you combine it with the strength boost they had, the damage was almost non-existent, but they still felt that they were hit. To avenge her brother Kitty jumps to the akumas, but Hail Queen opens her umbrella and Kitty is tossed to the sky. When she's about to crash to the floor at the speed of sound, Stormy Weather opens again her umbrella and sends her flying in the same direction as her brother. However, before she hits the floor Lordbug catches her on his arms as he swings by. He lands and lets her down by herself, just as Ladybug lands next to them.

"And here I thought that cats always landed on their feet" says Ladybug amused, helping Chat to stand up.

"Well, thanks my Lady and my Lord, but we had it covered" says Chat leaning to kiss Ladybug's hand, but she boops his nose pushing him softly backwards.

"There's no time for your childish charms Chat Noir, but you're welcome" says Ladybug.

"We have some akumas to beat!" says Kitty Noire.

"We should be expecting lighting storms like, right now!" says Stormy Weather as she and Hail Queen descend. She lifts her umbrella and shots a lightning to the sky, which gets stormy and begins to roar with thunders.

Lightnings fall straight to the cat heroes and the bugs tackle them just before the lightnings strike them, rolling and ending with the bugs on the floor and the cats pinning them down. Chat Noir is surprised and smiles sheepishly as he rejoices internally for the unusual luck, but Ladybug deadpans and push his head towards the akumas to make him focus again, unimpressed by Chat's behaviour. Meanwhile, Lordbug thanks the gods for the amazing view he's getting to see, with Kitty pinning him down and her hair all down kind of blocking everything except her. Kitty at first is surprised, but in a moment of smugness, she pulls her hair back and smirks at Lordbug, making him fluster.

"Enjoying the views, my Lord?" says Kitty Noire with a wink.

"W-We sh-should foc-c-cus on the a-akuma f-fi-first, m-my Dame" stutters Lordbug being a blushy mess.

"Come on sis, those akumas have just won themselves a cat fight!" says Chat getting up and charging towards the akumas.

"Flat ice!" says Hail Queen smiling as she points to the floor and covers almost the whole street in ice.

Chat slips and falls, but before he hits the ground, Stormy Weather opens her umbrella, summoning a gust of wind that sends the heroes away. Ladybug and Lordbug react quickly and grab the nearest fixed objects, which resulted to be post lamps. The cats aren't that lucky, but Ladybug manages to catch Kitty Noire's tail and pulls her closer so she doesn't slip away. Lordbug doesn't catch Chat Noir at first, but he somehow gets a firm grip of his yoyo and throws it to Chat, getting the yoyo stuck on Chat's belt and pulling him closer. Then, Stormy Weather closes her umbrella and the wind disappears leaving the heroes mid-air, who fall to the ground and get up complaining. The akumas ignore the superheroes recovering from their fall and turn around to continue their march surrounded by a gust of wind that spun around them, pushing back cars and anything that came near them in a five meters radium. A broken electronic billboard lights up and shows an image of Mirielle and Miriam, catching the akumas attention. Hail Queen and Stormy Weather share a look as if they were mentally speaking to each other and destroy the billboard before heading to the TV station with a devilish grin on their faces.


	4. Hail Queen

"What was that?" asked Chat Noir rubbing his head.

"I'm not sure, but we have to stop them!"says Lordbug.

"Well, we have to **_cat_**ch them before they run away!" says Kitty Noire with a smug smile on her face.

"Let's have a little **_Chat_** and we'll take the wind out of their sails" replies Chat with a dorky smile as he begins to chase the akumas, but Ladybug stops him by grabing his tail.

"Those two were horrible kitty-cats" says Ladybug rolling her eyes . "But I have an idea, follow me!"

Ladybug begins to run quite fast as she approaches the walls of the buildings on the street and she jumps and keeps running on the walls. Instinctively, Chat follows her lead just a few seconds after her and jumps to the opposite walls, trying to run in paralel to Ladybug. Kitty and Lordbug react a bit later than Chat does, but they follow their example and Lordbug sprints to get to the side of Chat as Kitty reaches Ladyug and runs with her. Knowing that their momentum won't aloww them to run forever on the walls due to a lack of speed (thank gods Mari had managed to understand that part of physics), they accelerate and get close enough to the akumas to jump to them, spinning their weapons fast enough to let them glide through air a bit, changing their trajectory percisely to fall on top of Stormy Weather and Hail Queen. Or so it would have been if the akumatized girls in question hadn't heard them coming and turned around at the precise moment when the heroes were umping towards them.

"God, not AGAIN!" echo the akumas.

Both akumas open their umbrellas at unison and summon their wind, but when the gusts of wind combine themselves, the resultant wind becomes so strong that not only are the superheroes thrown across Paris, but it also throws several cars behind them. The heroes manage to land on their feet but have to think quickly to avoid getting smashed by the cars. Chat rolled to dodge some of the cars while Ladybug had to jump over and slid under some of the cars. Kitty Noir dogded a car just to quickly doge another one, trapping herself between the cars, which began to fall onto her but collided with each other and stop. However, Lordbug was also dodging cars when he saw that happening and tackled her to save her even if it wasn't necessary. They ended up again in the floor but this time Lordbug is the one pinning Kitty, which makes him turn as red as his costume. But then a bus comes flying towards the heroes and Lordbug can see it, so Kitty hugs Lordbug and extends her pole to push them out of the way, failing to notice how sweaty has lordbug become and how his blush hass reached an undiscovered color. Meanwhile, Ladybug hugs Chat and spins her yoyo at maximum speed above them, making a hole on the side of the bus, but when she stops spinning her yoyo and tries to pull it back to her hand, she doesn't takes Chat's height into account and hits his head with the yoyo completely by mistake.

"I'm beginning to think you have something with me today My Lord" jokes Kitty booping the bug's nose. "Didn't know you are so naughty with blonde catgirls".

"P-Please Kitty, this is awkardlyenough for me. Could you please stop hugging me so we can get to work" says Lordbug blushing.

"Aww, but that's no fun beetleboy. And here I thought you wouldn't resist my feline charms" teases Kitty unhugging him.

"I'm no beast ma Dame" says Lordbug getting up. "Now, where are our twins?"

"I'm goin to say they are inside the-" begins Kitty, but they hear a 'thump' and a circle of glass pops out of one of the bus windows.

"Meowvelous thinking Bugaboo. I'd never thought my claws were so sharp" says Chat jumping outside the bus.

"Don't call me bugaboo! But thanks, I wasn't sure if it was going to work" says Ladybug copying him.

"Well, there they are" points the cat heroine. "Guess you can't keep hugging with me" says with a wink.

"Hugging?" asks Ladybug glaring at Lordbug.

"It was accidental, Kittyhugged me to get us out of there before the bus smashed us" explains Lordbug nervously.

"Don't worry mon commerade, I believe you" says Chat patting the bug's back.

"Kitty, please stop teasing my idiotic brother, we have some akumas to deal with" says Ladybug determined.

* * *

_ **-At a random rooftop-** _

The akumas land on the rooftop and grin as they notice how close are they to their objective. A shadowy butterfly-like mask apears on each of their faces, indicating that the akumas are being contacted by Hawk Moth, despite him having less control over them because of the difference of powers between the akumas (Hawk Moth has a better control of his akumas the more similar are their powers than when they have some or a lot of difference between their powers).

"Now, now my dear akumas, you'll show the whole world that my weather girls should have won the conquest, but now is the time to fullfill your agreement and I have a plan" says Haw Moth, plotting some scenarios to take the miraculous.

"Of course Hawk Moth" says Stormy Weather.

"It will be our pleasure" says Hail Queen.

Meanwhile, not so far from the akumas the Césaire twins are still trapped with Mina and Manon in the carrousel, trying to distract the little girls while the firemen work hard to try to cut the ice dome where they are trapped, but the axes they use don't do enough damage to the ice and some stalactites begin to form threatening to fall onto the prisoners. The reporters duo can't help but to worry and silently pray that their favourite superheroes manage to save the day before they get a cold death.

* * *

"No but seriously, what is wrong with them? I get they didn't win that stupid weather twins contest, but it's not something that bad to get akumatized over with. Is it?" asks Kitty as they run, searching for the akumas.

"I don't know, maybe they have anger managment issues" says Chat shrugging.

"I think that they are frustrated" says Ladybug.

"Frustrated? For losing an irrelevant contest?" ask the cats at unison.

"It wasn't irrelevant for them, they did work really hard to win. But the winners didn't put a lot of effort to win, I heard they only entered to overcome their shyness" says Lordbug with a serious tone.

"You shouldn't judge whether the contest was or wasn't irrelevant, it's not nice for those who give their best on the contest" reprimands Ladybug.

An electronic billboard near them lights up suddenly and catches the attention of the young heroes, who stop running and approach the billoard as they recognized one of the certain akumatized sisters, Hail Queen. They inmediately recognize the TV studio where the akumas where filming from, as there still is the KIDZ+ logo on a corner of the screen.

"Hello" says Stormy Weather, her face appearing on the screen just to slowly walk back to be with her sister. "Here's the latest forecast for this spooky week of Halloween!"

"And it looks like Mother Nature has had a little change of mind" says Hail Queen with an evilish grin.

"HALLOWEEN IS NOW OFFICIALLY CANCELED!" say the akumas at unison as a huge snowflake symbol covers France in the weather map. Then the connection goes off.

"Already? But I look so hot on my werecat costume" says Chat wiggling his eyebrows at Ladybug, who rolls her eyes.

"Not as much as I did on my devil nurse costume" replies Kitty with a wink, oblivious to a certain bug lord going bright red behind her.

Ladybug hits her brother with her elbow. "The cat costumes will work thanks".

"At least we know now where they are" says Lordbug caressing his poor stomach.

The heroes leap to the nearest building to take a shortcut to the TV station, jumping from roof to roof and ocasionally swinging or polevaulting themselves to get as fast as they can to their destination. As they run and jump over the rooftops of Paris, the sky slowly turns darken and darker as clouds begin to form and grow making the sky look more menacing each second passed, which only make the heroes worry more and try to be faster. Finally, they are able to get to the station, that has ice on several places of the building. The lights are off and as the heroes advance, seeing people frozen at each step they make, the voice of the akumas echoes in the background and all the screens lit up since they seem to have restarted their machiavelic broadcast.

"Prepare for the worst weather on history" says one of the akumas on te background as the heroes notice a life size model of the weather twins finalists.

"Hey, they still have those umbrellas even akumatized" points Chat.

"The akumas must be on those parasols!" says Lordbug.

"I'm sure those are umbrellas, they are too short and round for being parasols My Lord" says Kitty with a playful tone.

"This is not the moment, focus on the akumas" says Ladybug.

The heroes search through most of the studios they can, skiping those where a bunch of frozen people blocked the way. Hail Queen leaves the screens under the pretext of getting a very special surprise for those who hadn't had voted them on the contest and the young heroes feel the rush to stop them, clearing all of the floors except for the last two. Finally, they get to a studio that had lit screen next to the doors, indicating that there should be someone inside recording something. The heroes stop in front of the door and take a moment to look at the screen and also to their surroundings, making sure that Hail Queen isn't there or preparing a surprise attack.

"Here in Stormy Weather twins, winter. Is. Forever!" says the akuma giggling in a sinister way.

The boys position themselves in front of the door, readying themselves to knock it down in case the door is locked. Lordbug signals Chat and they charge against the door, but Ladybug and Kitty Noire rush past them and knock the door by themselves, which makes the boys loose balance momentarily, but not enough to fall. The studio is completely empty and the camera is filming an already recorded video, which makes Ladybug shudder from realitzation and she turns around, the others copying her just as Stormy Weathers enters the room. As the akumatized girl laughs, she shots two lightnings to the spotlights on the ceiling, making them fall to the superheroes, who manage to dodge it. But the, without a warning, the lights of the entire floor begin to shut down and the akuma runs away laughing with a certain purple butterfly-like mask on her face.

The cats are the first to stand up, Kitty helping Chat because she managed to roll and stand up. With their night vision they follow the akumas, observing how Hail Queen exits what they suppose is the maintenace room. They take a step forward, ready to run and pursue the akumas, but a very loud thump followed by some groans stop them. They turn around and see the bugs getting up and falling over the broken spotlights and even themselves. Without malice, Kitty begins to laughs and Chat joins her not much later, to which the bugs look at their general direction with a glare that makes the cats shut up.

"Are those the cries of two damsels in distress?" teases Kitty Noire.

"Not all of us have night vision Ma Damme" says Lordbug slightly offended.

"Oh, but we thought that your smile could enlighten the world. My Lady's for sure enlightens me" says Chat poking Ladybugs nose.

"That was smooth man" says Lordbug.

"Don't encourage him!" says Ladybug a bit annoyed, yet flustered.

"Well thanks M'Lord, I try very hard to woo this fair lady" says Chat grabbing Ladybug's hand and kissing it.

"Down Kit-cat" says Ladybug pushing him away without losing hold of his hand. "Guide me to the akuma, we need to stop them".

"Always so right, Buggaboo. I guess my sister will have to put up with guiding Lordbug, grabbing his hand and pulling him" says Chat teasingly with a smug smirk looking to the mentioned boy.

"Stop calling me Buggaboo!" says Ladybug.

"Shall we go then, M'Lord? Frosty and Sparky are getting away" says Kitty grabbing Lordbug's hand, making the boy jolt from surprise. "Aw, come on big boy, no need to bug out, it's just me~".

"Sorry for not being able to see anything in pitch black darkness" replies Lordbug as flustered as embarrassed.

"Just trust in me, bug" says Kitty. She nods at her brother and both began to run, guiding their parnters in the dark.

They manage to catch up to the akumas when they are to go into the emergency stairs, but the akumas somehow notice them and increase their running rate. Chat takes the head position and follows them into the stairs, just to be greeted by the two akumas grinning on the next floor with fire extinguishers on their hands.Stormy weather throws hers and Hail Queen waits for Chat to dodge to throw hers. Chat dodges the first extinguisher by a hair, but the second one hits him on the forehead just as the first one hits a blinded Ladybug. Both get knocked off, but Kitty and Lordbug enter andhelp them up while the akumas escape laughing at them. The heroes keep pursuing the akumas until they reach the roof, where the akumas begin to float above them while attacking them. Stormy Weather backs off a bit and starts preparing a hurricane while Hail Queen throws ice chunks and a freezing ray to the heroes to keep them busy. A hurricane forms on the clouds and begins to descend, swallowing the building entirely and Hail Queen frozes the door, trapping the heroes on the roof.

"You airheads!" says Stormy Weather laughing at the heroes.

"You fell right into our trap!" says Hail Queen with a devilish grin. A purple mask appears on the akumas faces.

"The time is now! Bring me the miraculos dear akumas!" says Hawk Moth.

"There's no way out!" shouts Hail Queen.

"Party is over fools. Give us your miraculous" says Stormy Weather with a cocky attitude.

The bugs take a step simultaneously. "We are just-" both of them stop when they notice the cats still holding them.

"Sorry m'Lady, I forgot to take a hold of myself" says Chat as he releases Ladybug's hand, who groans at the pun.

"Um, Kitty? You don't need to hold my hand anymore" says Lordbug trying to mantain composture, but flustering anyway.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realise we were still holding hands" says Kitty blushing a bit. She recovers her composture and releases his hand just to boop his nose.

Lordbug recovers his composture and looks at the akumas. "We're just getting started!"

"Lucky Charm" chant the bugs and they summon a towel and a bottle of water.

"A back towel and a bottle of water? What are we supposed to do with this?" asks Ladybug observing the items.

"Great, so we're about to be obliterated, but at least we'll be dry and hydrated" says Lordbug sarcastically.

"Just hold your antennae Lordgrump" says Kitty engaging a fighting stance.

"Hail!" says the icy akuma and it starts hailing.

Chat Noir pushes everyone into a spot and extends his baton as he begins to spin it over their heads, acting as a shield against the hail and giving his buggy partners time to figure their Lucky Charms out. "Better think of a plan to get us all out of this! My arms won't take long to get crampy!"

The bugs begin to analize their surroundings to search for what they need. They know they need to coordinate their plans this time due to the pair of flying akumas with long range attacks, that could intervene to rescue the other in case of need unless they are also busy. Because of that,coming with a plan would certainly take longer than usual and knowing this, Kitty made Chat trip as she used her baton as a spinning shield instead of her brother. And then they see it, the spotted figures that lead them into a perfectly coordinated plan. Lordbug and Ladybug nod at each other and turn to their parnters, explaining their plan with a sinlge look into the cats' eyes, who nod agreeingly. Seconds later, as the hail stops, Ladybug signals Chat to run to one of the giant panels and Stormy Weather throws a bunch of lightning in the way, but Chat Noir grins as he changes his route towards the opposite pannel. Meanwhile Kitty and Lordbug had distracted Hail Queen throwing her her own hail, focusing her attention on them until the thunders roar behind her. Hail Queen turns to see Chat getting to the pannel and reading his Cataclism, Stormy focused on him, and just when she's about to attack, Lordbug throws her an ie chunk taht hits her head perfectly. The akuma turns again with cold fury shining on her eyes, which quickly turns into surprise as she sees that Kitty Noir had already climbed the nearest pannel to her and was free falling to her.

"Freeze right there!" says Hail Queen throwing Kitty a freezing ray.

"Just what we were waiting for~" sings Kitty with a smirk.

She cataclysms the bottle and it explodes as the freezing ray hits it, freezing the water that was getting all over the place and forming an ice plate taht got thicker due to the ray before the akuma could turn it off. Kitty Noire jumps on the ice patform and gets a firm grip of the pannel as the ice plate falls faster to the ice queen and knocks her down, stucking her to the floor. At the same time, Chat Noir had cataclysmed the other pannel's support, making it fall onto Stormy Weather, forcing her to use a lightning to make a hole for her to go through, not noticing Ladybug's yoyo tiead around her leg or how Ladybug slid under an air duct, jumped onto the ventilation system and extended the towel to propel herself to the skies until it was to late and she was being pulled down from her leg and a crane was knocking off her umbrella. Chat Noir jumps and grabs the umbrella and then passes it to Ladybug, who catches the umbrella and lands safely. Lordbug picks up Hail Queen's umbrella and with a quick glance at each other, the bugs break the akumatised umbrellas by smashing them against their knees. The hideous butterflies slither out of the umbrellas and try to fly away, but both bugs fling their yoyo's and catch the akumas to purify them. A moment later, two white butterflies ascend to the sky as the clouds wither away and the bugs summon their miraculous cure, evoking a clear blue sky with a shining sun that makes a smile appear on the young heroes' faces.

"What are we doing up here?" ask confused the now deakumatized twins

"Pound it!" say the heroes at unison doing their fistbump before leaving the scene, but then, they hear two sobs and turn around.

"Uh... Are they crying" asks Chat Noir in a moment of sheer intelligence.

"No Chat, they are breakdancing. Of course they are crying!" replies sassily Ladybug approaching the girls.

"Hey, what happens?" asks Kitty to the former akumas. "Everything is fine now, we are here with you so bad old Hawkie won't infect you twice. Come on, tell us what happens".

"We- We worked so hard to win!" says Aurore between sobs.

"A-A-And all we did is losing with a huge difference of votes. And t-th-they didn't even want to participate! They j-just wanted to b-b-be more confident" continues Aria.

"Even worse! Not only have we lost the contest, but we also lost our temper and became akumatized!" cries Aurore.

"Hey" says Lordbug placing a hand on the shoulder of both girls. "We know you two did your best and we don't blame you for being akumatized".

"It's not your fault that Hawk Moth uses negative feelings to tamper with yourselves. He is the only one evil and at fault for the akumatization, you two were just feeling bad like perfectly normal human beings, he messed with you and manipulated you" says Ladybug kneeling down.

"Exactly, you two aren't villainess or something like that. What you did was normal and we can relate to feeling down after not winning a competition. If it makes anything better, we voted for you" says Lordbug with a comforting smile.

"Thank you" say the girls and hug him, leaving everyone surprised.

Unexpectedly, the door of the stairs bangs open and Mirielle and Miriam appear. They look distressed and out of it as they search franctically, but then they see the heroes and their ex rivals and they visibly relax, letting go a deep sigh off their chests. They approach the heroes and the former akumas with a paper and they hug Aurore and Aria crying.

"We're so sorry. When you where akumatized we were afraid and guilty, because we know how hard you two had worked" says Miriam.

"We just did it on a whimp and it wasn't fair at all" cries Mirielle.

"B-But you discovered something while you were akumatized" says Miriam showing the paper.

"What is that?" asks Chat curious. "May I see it?"

"Y-Yes" says Miriam giving Chat the paper.

Kitty stands up and reads the paper with her brother. "What?! That profit driven cheater!" shouts Kitty.

"What happens?" asks concerned Ladybug.

"Their votes were even, there was no winner but they rigged it so they'd win more money" explains Chat holding back his anger.

"What!?" exclaims everyone.

"We don't want to be weathergirls, especially not after that" says Mirielle drying their eyes. "You deserve it more than us".

"What?! No! I- We refuse to work with that jerk!" say at unison Aria and Aurore.

"Well, I have an idea" says Lordbug.

"What is it my Lord?" asks Kitty.

"What that guy did was outrageous and we can't be left with no weather reports, so we're obviously going to go to the police so they aprehend that guy and he loses his job for that" explains Lordbug. "But since they were even and we don't have a winner, why don't you four take turns to present like we do to patrol? Let's say Aurore and Mirielle present one week, the next one is Aria and Mirielle, the next one is Aria and Miriam and the next one is Aurore and Miriam and repeat".

"I agree!" says Miriam blushing.

"Me too!" says Mirielle blushing as well.

"I-If you say so. We also agree" say the blonde girs blushing too. Then the heroes leave the building.

"Purrfect then. Since we have more time until we detransform, we'll take this to the police" says Chat. "But I must say M'Lord, you're quite the lady killer".

"Of course he is, he's handsome, tall and a hero. What a pity I already love someone else, we could make a great couple, couldn't we?" says Kitty. "But I do love someone else".

"How unfair my Damme, teasing a young boy like that. If I'm a lady killer you must be a serial killer, killing all the boys that see you" says Lordbug.

"Well, except for the one I like, but that's irrelevant, you've got to go" says Kitty pointing towards the earrings.

"We'll talk about this later, but I'm sure that even tha boy you like likes you back, who could deny your beatuy?" says Lordbug before they leave.

* * *

-_**At the park**_-

Marin and Marinette rush across the park, desesperatedly trying to get to Alen, Alya and the little girls to check up on them. Tikki and Tekke take their heads out of their hiding spots and the designer duo slows down to listen to their kwamis.

"Marinette, look, Adrienne and Adrien are there! You'd leave a good impression on Adrien if you check up on them after being so close to an akuma" says Tikki.

"It's also good to check on your boss too Marin, You might want to keep the job" says Tekke in a serious tone, making unclear whether he was joking or not.

"Our first priority should be the kids that have been entrusted to us" says Marin.

"You could go there and relax a bit. Alen and Alya are plenty capable of watching those two for a while" retorts Tekke.

"Plus, you two have defeated an akuma just now, you should be allowed to have a bit of fun as well" says Tikki.

Before none of the designers can reply, two girls shout excitedly getting near. "Marin! Marinette!"

"Sorry, they just run off when they saw you" says Alya approaching them as the Dupain-Cheng hug the little girls.

"Thanks for calling the firemen AND the buggy heroes" says Alen.

"We just run into them and asked them to get you all out of there. I'm glad they defeated those akuma" says Marinette.

"We know your secret" chants Manon.

"What secret are you talking about?" asks Marin sweating bullets.

"You two are best friends with Ladybug and Lordbug! That's why they came so fast!" says Mina.

"O-Of course!" says Marinette calming down.

"If you were, you could get us some interviews right?" says Alya softly elbowing Mari.

"We could, but what would be the fun in that?" teases Marinette.

"So, what were you going to do?" says Alen.

"We were thinking of checking up on the Agreste, let the girls do the shoot and take them home" explains Marin.

"What are we waiting for then?" says Alya already heading to the models.

They get there and Adrien notices them. "Hey guys, crazy afternoon right?"

"You tell me sunshine, we were trapped on a frozen carroussel cocoon" says Alya.

"H-How you a-are? I mean- Ho-ow a-a-are yo-you?" asks Marinette clumsily.

"We kind of lost our bodyguards, so we went hiding on a building. Thanks for asking" says Adrien with a smile that makes Marinette's heart explode.

"How were you two with all that crazy icing and lightning?" asks Adrienne. "I wouldn't want to lose my best employee because of him losing fingers to the cold or to a bolt" says teasingly.

"You know, Marinette and I were pretty safe" replies Marin. "We went to look for help and after getting the firemen and our local heroes we went straight for cover".

"Wait, you meet our heroes?" says Adrien half excited half unpleased.

"O-Only Ladybug and Lordbug though" says shyly Mari.

"We suspect they may know them well~" teases Alen.

"Surething dude, we're also the cats if you want us to be" says Mar sassily. "You know how kids are".

"Hey!" complain the little girls.

"Well-" tries to say Adrienne, but the photographer arrives and interrump them.

"Hey, we need to get those pictures as soon as possible!" says the man desesperately.

They restart the photoshoot, except this time the Agreste models were posing with Mina and Manon instead of solo. Vincent, the photograper, made them pose in various ways: Adrien and Adrienne holding high the little girls, everyone sitting on the fountain, the little girls hugging the models, the models carrying Mina and Manon on their shoulders, everyone jumping, playing hands and so. When it seemed to have finished, Adrienne bowed down and whispered something to the young girls, who inmediately nod and run to the photographer, tugging his jean softly to get his attention. Vincent kneels down to hear the little angels, but he goes back to his feet when he notices Adrienne coming, who picks up the little girls so the photographer doesn't have to bow down.

"We were wondering that, since this little girls have helped so much and Marin and Marinette had given us their permission to do this last part of the shoot, which as you can say it went perfectly smooth, would you mind to take a couple of pictures including those two? It won't go to my father of course, so there won't be any pressure to reach perfection and I'll pay for the photos" says Adrienne.

"Please mister photographer" beg at unison Mina and Manon, making their best puppy eyes.

"Uggh, fine. These two little angels have been a great help, it would be unfair for them" says Vincent giving in. "But, I'll only take four more photos and I won't be giving you instructions".

"Thank you Vincent! You're the best!" says Adrienne and gives him a kiss on the cheek, Mina and Manon copy her.

"Marinette! Marin!" call the little girls.

"What happens?" says Mar.

"Is the shoot over?" asks Mari.

"It is, but as a thanks for letting this girls help, I've asked Vincent to take a bunch of pics extra with you two and he accepted to do four more" says Adrienne.

"We're doing more photos?" asks Adrien coming close to see what is happening.

"We're doing more photos, yes. But we're doing them with two of our firends! Isn't it awesome?" says Adrienne excited.

"Of course! Mari is a great friend, I want a photo with her" says Adrien smiling as he mentally curses Marin.

"W-W-Wi-With m-m-me?" asks Marinette getting redder than a ladybug.

"Yes! I'd like to consider myself to be your friend and I want to have a photo with you. Is that wrong?" says Adrien getting a bit down.

"N-N-No! It's perfect! You're perfect! I mean- It's a p-pe-perfect Id-d-dea!" says Marinette flustered.

"Great!" says Adrien with a pure and inocent smile that makes Marinette's heart skip a year woth of beats.

"And we'll also be in the photos!" says happily Manon.

"Because we also want a photo with Lordbug and Ladybug best friends!" says Mina.

"You are?" says Adrien very surprised.

"What? Of course not Agreste, these little angels just thought that because we met them and asked them to rescue Alen and Alya and the girls" says Marin quickly.

"Sure thing" says Adrien not very convinced.

"Let's do the photos! Ok?"says Adrienne quickly changing the topic.

"Let's go!" agrees Mari.

After some discussing, they did two photos of everyone together posing and one photo with each Dupain-Cheng, making a picture of Marin being kissed on the cheek by Adrienne and the little demons and one of Marinette being hugged by Adrien and the girls, but then Vincent, unsatisfied and excited to see the dynamics the models had with the designers, he asked them to make two mre photos, but with the opposites twins, resulting on a photo that screamed fluffyness and cuteness with Adrienne, Marinette, Mina and Manon hugg together smiling from the bottom of their hearts, which made everyone say a big "Awwwww". The other picture however, it showedpure competitiviness and healthy rivalry, with Marin holding Manon and Adrien holding Mina doing a horsemen war. Alen was laughing his ass off as the boys carried on with their horsemen war after Vincent took the picture, which lead to Marinette scolding Marin and Adrienne scolding Adrien, making the Cesáire burst into laughs.

"Well, I think it's time for us to leave" says Marinette, checking her watch.

"Before you go, do you have any plans for Halloween?" asks Adrienne.

"Not that I know, unless you want me to make something else for you, then I'll be working" says Marin.

"Oh, and here I thought that I could comision you another halloween costume, because the one you made is just for a formal event" teases Adrienne. "Anyway, how about you two?" says to the reporters.

"I don't think so, but probably we'll have to stay and look after our own little angels" says Alya.

"Well, if you can, we were thinking to convince Nino and Nina to go trick or treating" says Adrien.

"That would be awesome" says Marinette excitedly, but blushes instantly when she realizes that she has said it outloud.

"Well, if Mari is so eager to get more sweets I guess we'll have to make sure she doesn't ends up on a sugar rush" says Alya sassily.

"Hey!" says Marinette embarrassed.

"Great then! Marin, I'd like a costume different from the formal one my father ordered but I'm not sure of which and I don't want to trouble you more. Can we go and buy one this week?" says Adrienne.

"If you had an idea I'd simply sew it for you, but I guess it will be a nice experience" says Marin.

"Perfect! See you tomorrow?" asks the model.

"Yeah, I'll also have your hat ready" answers the designer.

"Is it a date or can I tagg along with my man" says Alen.

"Oh I don't know, bring Nina and we could have a double date" says Adrienne winking at the boy.

"You're on" replies Alen smirking.

"You all done flirting?" asks Alya. "The bodyguards are beginning to look impatient".

"Crap. Guess we'll have to go" says Adrien and the blondes leave.

"Ok, now... What was that girl?" says Alya turning to Marinette. "That was the longest phrase without stuttering you've said in front of him until now. Except for the first day, but that's something else".

"I was... Excited for the sweets?" tries Marinette.

"Yeah, right. And I'm Ladybug" teases Alya.

"You almost were" thinks Marinette.

"I just liked the idea of trick or treating ok?" says Mari quickly as she blushes.

"By the way, what are you two going to go as?" asks Alen sparing Marinette.

"I was thinking of going as Frankenstein" says Marin. "Althought I also thought of going as Mario the plumber".

"Man, if you go as Mario I'll go as Luigi" says Alen.

"Mario it is then" says Marin high fiving Alen.

"And you girl?" asks Alya.

"I'm not sure to be honest" says Mari. "Any ideas?"

"Girl, if you go as Chat Noir I'll be your Ladybug. Or a witch, so you're my cat familiar" says Alya.

"Which one, because I'd need different fabrics for each of them".

"Just do it as Chat girl, it would work the same for both options" points Alen.

"Okay... Then let's go shopping, I need an awful lot of leather and a clear photo of Chat" says Marinette.

"We've got you on that last one" says Alen holding his phone with a picture of Chat Noir standing.

"I'll handle the girls until Nadja comes, so go on sis" says Marin.

"Where is Marinette going?" asks Manon.

"She's going to buy some stuff to dress as Chat Noir, so tell her goodbye" says Marin kneeling down.

"Goodbye Marinette" echo the girls almost robotically.

"Goodbye girls, be good with Marin" says Marinette.

"I'll see you all in a bit" says Marin as he leaves holding hands with the little angels.

"If Nina was here she'd joke about the Angel holding the little angels" says Marinette and Alen bursts in laughs.

"Well girl, what are we waiting for? Let's go get those fabrics" says Alya pulling Mari away.

"Hey! Don't leave me here!" complains Alen chasing after the girls.

* * *

_ **-At Marinette's room-** _

"Today has been a complete day" says Tikki as she rests on a pillow.

"It sure has been. School, taking care of little girls, akuma fighting, shopping and designing a replica of Chat's costume. Now that I think about it, why couldn't I simply make one like Kitty's?" says Mari letting herself fall to her bed.

"Because, and you know it, Alya ships LadyNoir. Well, she also ships LordNoire but that isn't relevant right now" says Tikki smiling.

"I know, but I don't get it. We're four teammates, why do we have to date between us? And why do they asume we're hetero? Yes, I know Marin is, but I'm bisexual, I could perfectly be with Kitty Noire" whines Mari.

"But you know you're good friends with Kitty" says Tikki. "But you do treat differently Chat".

"Because he's usually my partner!" says Marinette.

"Admit it, he is good looking" teases Tikki.

"Well... Yes! But he's horrible and his humour is loathable. He's also a flirt, it's his fault people ship us" says Marinette nervously.

"I've only heard him flirt with you thought" says Tikki.

"Whatever. He's a good partner, but I still haven't forgiven him for trash talking about Marin and denying Kitty's feelings" says Marinette.

"It has been two weks Marinette" says Tikki and they hear a knock on the window.

"I'll hide, if it's an akuma I'll get Marin" says Tikki phasing through the bed.

Mari goes to her window and takes a look outside opening her window. "Who's there?"

"I'm Kitty Noire" says Kitty getting closer so Mari can see her. "Can we talk a bit?"

"Um... Sure? What does one of the heroes of Paris want with me?" says Marinette nervously, wondering if Kitty had heard her talk with Tikki. "Come in please".

Kitty entters throught the window and sits on Marinette's bed. "What a nice room" says Kitty.

"Thanks... You wanted to talk right? What happens?" says Marinette nervous.

"Well, first of all, I want to apologise againfor what my brother and I did two weeks ago. It was out of place and we shouldn't have done it on your rooftop" says Kitty lowering her ears.

"I'm not mad for it... Not too much... Not on you definetly" says Marinette.

"Thanks for forgiving me. Second... I have this for you from my brother" says Kitty giving her a package.

"What is this?" asks Mari confused.

"Well, my brother was really shocked of what you said and felt very sad. He thought that he ha disappointed you and apparently he cares an awful lot about your opinion on him" explains Kitty calmly. "He even freaked out searching an apology gift for you and almost skipped his patrol to come to give you this".

"Wow... I didn't know he thought so much of me. I mean, I overheard Ladybug and Lordbug saying you two know us out of the mask, but I didn't realise I matter so much. Am I going to be surrounded on superherobussiness now?" says Marinette, unsure of what to think or say.

"Well, not on our end at least" says Kitty Noire. "We don't want to trouble you and we're kind of ashamed of our behviour".

"Oh please, I've seen Lordbug worse and I've fed their magical thingy, something like kwamees or kwamis, more than once now" says Marinette.

"You've seen their kwamis?" asks Kitty surprised.

"Yeah, small red flying thingies with a black spot. They are adorable and very nice" says Marinette mentally cursing her own stupidity.

"Wow, I wouldn't have expected it. But then again, you saw threw them like nothing, so I guess it's normal for them" says Kitty.

"I guess. Thought it was the kwamis who revealed themselves when we told them we knew about their superheroing stunts" says Mari improvising.

"Oh, that makes sense" says Kitty. "My brother's kwami and mine are two mischievous little trolls, I'm surprised that they hadn't 'accidentally' revealed themselves to someone else"

Marinette giggles. "Poor you. I guess they must be tough to deal with".

"Oh you know nothing, they break havoc a lot and eat this awfully smelling cheese that stinks most of our stuff" says Kitty, happy to hear Marinette giggling. They spend a couple of minutes in silence until it truns awkward.

"Well... Kitty, I'll be honest with you" says Mari getting up. "I'm still a bit annoyed with your brother, but since he seems to respect me so much, I'll also forgive him if he promises to listen to you and not asume everything. Also tell him thanks for the present. What is it?"

"Well, he casually heard you were making a Chat-like costume for Halloween and wanted to contribute a bit" says Kitty with a wink. "Now, I have to go, but stay safe Mari".

When Kitty has already left, Marinette opens the present and sees a blonde wig with fake cat ears attached, just like Chat ears, a copy of his baton and clawed leather gloves. Mari smiles. "That dork, looks like I'll have to forgive him".

"He thinks greatly of you" says Tikki.

"He respects me. Maybe he's even afraid, from what Kitty said" replies Mari, ignoring Tikki's questioning look and going to sleep. "Good Night Tikki".

"Good Night Mari" answers Tikki.


	5. Hallo-win preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for Halloween, a double double date (sort of), planning for a confession and a bit of the cat kwamis teasing their holders. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for take so much time on this chapter. I had a lot of ideas for it, my exams week is coming and I had a writting block for a whole week. Please enjoy the result and stay peachy ;D

_ **-At the shopping center-** _

For the first time of his life, Marin arrives on time, earlier even. The problem is... Alen, Nina and Adrienne aren't. Adrienne got hold on a traffic jam, Nina had some... Femenine issues to take care (even if she hadn't specified, Marin could imagine what was she going throught) and Alen... He simply had overslept through four alarms and Alya had woken him up with a glass of very cold water. So Marin simply stood there, waiting for his friends. The first ones to arrive were Nina and Adriennne, who stepped down of the limo like two goddesses, they were simply gorgeous and Marin's heart skipped a few beats, coloring his cheeks with a pink dust. Before the girls can even say a word, Alen shouts from the distance as he approaches running.

Unbeknownst to them, not far away Alya facepalms when she sees her idiotic brother's entrance. She's sitting on a coffe shop table sipping her triple expresso with Mari, observing them from the distance. Mari is proud of her brother for noticing and complimenting the change in the girls' appereance, managing to have decent manners for once. Meanwhile, Nino and Adrien are coincidentally sitting on the table next to them, observing the two other males. When the gang enters, the two pair of stalkers stand up and notice each other.

"Alya? Marinette? What are you two doing here?" asks Adrien surprised

"We could ask you the same Sunshine" says Alya. "But we know what you're doing and you know what we're doing, so why don't we do it together?"

"I'm okay with that" says Nino.

At the same time, inside the mall, Adrienne looks around excited. "I can't believe it. My first time on a shopping center with my friends".

"Well, we'll have to make sure the experience is the best then. Isn't that right boys?" asks Nina.

"Yeah. Besides, we usually don't hang out us four alone, so it's a bit refreshing too" points Alen.

"Where do you want to go first? Or do you want to make a bit of window shopping?" asks Marin politely.

"What's that?" asks curious Adrienne.

"Girl, sometimes I forgot the reason why we must protect you. Too pure and innocent for this sad cruel world" says Nina dramatically.

"Pfft such a drama queen" laughs Alen. "Window shopping is when you look around, looking through the windows to take a look at the merch but without entering into the actual shop".

"I see... Let's do that for now!" says happily Adrienne taking the lead.

They look through all of the shops before Adrienne decides where does she wants to buy her costume. As they enter the shop, Marinette and Alya take the other two boys with them into the shop on the other side, which coincidentally was a comic shop. Adrien at first is excited about that and gawks at the nerdy paradise he has just entered, but instantly switches to overprotective brother mode as soon as he sees Marin looking for costumes on the shop across the street. Nino stays with him for a bit, doing as if they were looking for a comic, but goes back to nerdying not much later.

"Hey, Adrienne. Would you like a vampire costume? I think your slim figure and blond hair match quite well the typical vampire concept" asks Marin holding a vampiric attire.

"Hmm... I'm not sure" says Adrienne. "What are you guys going as?"

"Mar was going to go as Frankenstein, but we decided to go as Mario and Luigi" says Alen.

"Booo!" scowls Nina. "You nerdies, it's Halloween not Hallogeek! You have to be spooky".

"She's right, it would be better to go trick or treating as monsters. Wouldn't it?" asks innocently Adrienne, melting Alen and Marin.

"Well, we can always be monstruous pals" says Alen. "I could go as a zombie".

"Better" says Nina.

"Then I know what I'm going to be" says Adrienne.

"I'm on it honey" says Nina disappearing into the aisles.

Marin and Alen look confused at one another but Adrienne snaps her fingers. "Shouldn't you two look something for your costumes? Or do you have it all already?"

"I had everything already prepared" confesses Marin.

"I think I'll need a disposable shirt and some disposable trousers to break a bit and cover with fake blood" says Alen.

"I'll help you with that. Here you go girl" says Nina handing her best friend a costume, then she grabs Alen and pulls him out of the store.

"Guess we're alone now" says Marin.

"I'm sorry, it's all part of my plan" confesses Adrienne. "We have to follow them now" says as she puts on her clothes, pays the costume and pulls Marin after her.

"Wait wait wait wait wait" says Marin confused as he follows her. "What plan?"

"I... I shouldn't have said that, Nina's going to kill me" regrets Adrienne.

"What? Why?" asks Marin even more confused.

"Ugh... Pormise me to not say a word" says Adrienne with puppy eyes.

"Okay, I promise" says Marin, quite unsure of what is going on.

"Nina has a crush on Alen and is going to confess on Halloween" admits Adrienne.

"Uh... Houston, we have a problem" says Marin.

"What happens?" asks Adrienne, being now her turn to be confused.

"Well, Alen has a crush on someone else" says Marin.

"I know, he likes me, he's not precisely subtle" admits Adrienne. "But I like someone else and I stand for my bestie".

"Then what are you doing? Isn't Nina going to be heartbroken if Alen rejects her?" asks Marin.

"Oh but worry not Mar, we've got a plan" says Alya appearing out of nowhere.

"Alya?!" exclaim Adrienne and Marin at unison.

"The one and only. Did you really think I wouldn't help a friend like Nina? No offense Adrienne, but my brother needs someone who could handle him and our girl is perfect for him" says Alya.

"I know, we were already planning with you and Mari, but I didn't expect you to come today" says Adrienne a bit confused.

"Well, I'm definetly not alone on this one" says Alya pulling Mari out of her hiding spot.

"Hi" says Marinette shyly.

"You too? Why?" asks Marin.

"Because unlike you boys who rival eachother, we girls stand together and support our girl" says Alya proudly.

"We've known Nina since always brother, she deserves to be happy" says Marinette blushing and quite nervous.

"Well, that's true" admits Marin. "But why are you so nervous sis?"

"Oh my god" says Adrienne realising everything. "Come out of your hiding brother, you too Nino".

"How did you know we where here?" asks Nino surprised as he and Adrien come out.

"Femenine intuition" says smugly Adrienne.

"Yeah, my 'femenine intuiton' would have worked exactly if I was in your case" teases Alya.

"Oh stop it girls" says Marinette blushing furiously.

"Wait a minute... Why are you guys here?" asks Marin.

"I knew Nina is going to prepare her confession today and I was curious" confesses Nino.

"I'm just keeping him company, or I was until we met with Alya and Mari" says Adrien.

"So you are fine with Nina dating Alen?" asks Adrienne.

"Yeah, the dude is a bro, Nina would be happy with him and that's what matters. Besides, it isn't my place to judge who my sister pins after" says Nino.

"That's so sweet of you Nino" says Marinette. "If only someone else I know was as thoughtfull as you are" says while glaring at Marin.

"Yeah, that would be awesome" agrees Adrienne glarin at Adrien.

"So, you girls have planned something?" asks Nino, not noticing the girls' indirect to their twins.

"Wouldn't you like to know music boy" teases Alya bopping his nose.

"We have something. First step was convincing him to go as a monster and not Luigi" says Adrienne.

"So that's why you asked us before and Nina was so pushy" says Marin.

"Just partially. We do think is better to go as a monster on this spooky night" says Adrienne.

"Yeah, even Mari and I are going to go as monsters, a monstruous version of Ladybug and Chat Noir, but still" says Alya.

"What are you going as?" asks Adrien curious.

"I'm going as a Ladywitch" says Alya.

"Cool idea. And you Marinette?"

"I-I'll be Werechat Noir" says timidly Mari.

"Are you a fan of him? I thought you'd be a Ladybug fan" says Nino.

"Enough talking, we're losing them!" says Alya. "What if Nina confesses earlier?"

They run to catch up with them, but in the end, Nina hadn't confessed yet and was following the girls' plan. Adrienne and Marin went to meet them and kept hanging on the shopping center, but now they were painfully aware of their twins presence and were utterly embarrassed of every single thing they did. Meanwhile, Alya had convinced the other three to stop stalking their twins and have some fun. They went window shopping, Marinette looked around some tailor shops for materials, Nino showed them a couple of music shops he likes to go and that kind of stuff. Then, Marinette invites them to the bakery and they spend a bit of time talking while eating pastries.

* * *

_ **-At Adrien's room-** _

Adrien sits on his bed and looks at his ceiling, he feels happy after spending time with his friends doing normal simple things. He had woken up with the mission of ensuring that Marin wouldn't make a move on Adrienne, but he was grateful for having met Marinette and Alya. He was amazed, his friends didn't behave like he was perfect or a treasure that needs to be protected. No, they acted as if he was normal, just like one more of them, and Adrien was thankful for that. His friends were so cool with him.

"Well, except for Marinette" he thinks, taking the picture Vincent took for them. "Good sweet Marinette. She's always so nervous around me. Could it be that, since she wants to be a designer and my father is a very influential one, she's afraid I'll make him ruin her career for what happened the first day of school?"

"Hey there loverboy" says Plagg floating in. "Are you done staring at your girlfriend? I want Camembert".

"Of course you do" says Adrien rolling his eyes. "And Mari is not my girlfriend. I love Ladybug, Mari is just a good friend".

"If you say so" shrugs the black kwami. "It's not like you were staring at a picture of her, sittingon your bed, like you always stare at Ladybug".

"I wasn't staring" replies Adrien. "And what does it matters that I was sitting on my bed?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thought you were a teenager. I forgot you've been alienated from normal society for years" says Plagg. "Now, my cheese".

"Oh my god! Plagg!" groans Adrien realizing in utter embarrassement what the kwami meant. "I wasn't- I didn't- Ugggh... Just- Just grab your gross cheese from the safe. I can't believe you thought I- Ughhhh".

"Your way more naive than I thought. I hope Nino gives you the talk about the bees and the flowers before I'm forced to do so" says Plagg and grsbs his cheese.

"I hate you" says Adrien hiding his face on a pillow.

"Nah, you love me kid. You wouldn't be Chat without me" says Plagg.

Then, his doors burst open and Adrienne appears. "Adrien you moron! Do you know how embarrassed I was?"

"Not now Adrienne" groans Adrien with his face on the pillow.

"What happens to him?" asks Plaggue floating out of Adrienne's purse.

"He was staring at his picture with the baker girl and I thought he was going to act as a normal teenager" says Plagg lazily and Plaggue burst into laughes.

"I don't get it" says Adrienne.

"Pffft, he really does likes the baker girl doesn't he?" says Plaggue laughing.

"She's just a friend! I'm in love with Ladybug!" exclaims Adrien.

"Can someone explain me what is going on?!" asks Adrienne.

"My kwami is a pervert! That happens!" shouts Adrien.

"What? Why- Oh. Oh. OH" says Adrienne realizing what was going on. "Plagg! Don't be nasty!"

"As if you were any better than him" says Plaggue. "I'm done hearing you talk about baker boy's muscles and how would you like to touch them and bask in their glory".

"You what?!" asks the boy alarmed.

"I don't say that, stupid! Agh! I'm done!" says the girl before leaving.

"Wow, I'm not sure who has it worse, your sister or you" comments Plagg. "At least she has some real possibilities".

"Hey! I also have possibilities with Ladybug" replies the boy.

"Right. Because a clad leathered cat-boy who puns a lot is precisely what makes a supergirl fall in love" sasses Plagg.

"I'm also honourable and very polite thank you. I know how to respect her boundaries" says Adrien.

"Is that so? I think I'm already falling for you. Even my camembert is falling for you" sasses the black kwami.

"I'm not in the mood for this Plagg. Just eat your cheese and don't bother me, I'll be checking my Halloween costume" says Adrien and goes to his closet.

The black cat kwami mumbles something about giving and recieving as he eats his camembert, but Adrien doesn't hear it well so he brushes it off and simply focuses on finding his costume. He knows what he wants to go as on Halloween, and noone could stop him from going as a demon, not even Plagg with a no more camembert deal. Plus, Nino was going as a ghost, so the classic costumes were all technically covered and he didn't want to go like someone else, so his costume was decided.

He was going to use horns from one of his father's make up crew, so at least that would be pretty reallistic.naside from that, he had a blood red smoking with a black shirt and a tie to combine. He only needed to add a tail and the wings and it would be perfect, but he had to add a tail and the wings to one of his father's top ten teenager formal attire and he definetely wouldn't be pleased with it. Furthermore, Adrien didn't even had some wings and tails roaming across his room precisely.

"Sigh. I need to tell father about it. I don't even know if he'll let me change the suit like that" resigns Adrien, heading to his father office. He knocks on the door and waits for his father's answer.

"Come in" says Gabriel. "Oh, it's you Adrien. What do you need?"

"Hello father. I wanted to ask you permission for modifying one of your designs to fit as my Halloween costume. I wouldn't tear it apart or anythinv like that, I'd only add wings and a tail to it" says Adrien politely.

"I see... What are you planning to go as exactly?" asks Gabriel showing in his voice a bit of... Was that curiosity?

"I planned to go as a demon father, not the horrific ugly type, but the attractive formal ones. My friends had covered most of the classical costumes, so that's what O thought it would suit me better" says Adrien mentally prying for his father approval.

"Then I guess you want to modify my design from last year's autum teenager collection, the red smoking, am I wrong?" asks Gabriel imaging if it would be a wise move for Gabriel's publicity.

"That is correct father. I thought that smoking would fit better the image of a powerful and stylish demon better" says Adrien growing nervous each question his father asked.

"Your idea is not wrong Adrien" said Gabriel surprising the boy. "That suit would give you the respectable image of nobility that would fit with a Gabriel's design. But I can't let you modify it".

"Is there no way of convincing you, father?" asks Adrien a bit down.

"No. You will not modify it" says firmly Gabriel. "I'll have an expert adding the details. You will have your costume ready before Halloween, worry not".

Adrien gawks surprised and hugs his father. "Thank you father. It means a lot to me".

"You're welcome Adrien. Make sure that you enjoy the party" says Gabriel.

"Party? What party?" asks confused Adrien.

"Your sister didn't told you? Your friends and you are invited to a Halloween party, courtesy of one of Adrienne's classmates" says Gabriel.

"Oh, she must have forgotten to tell me" says Adrien smiling. "I'll go to my room now father. Good bye" says as he exits the office.

"So father has told you already huh?" says Adrienne popping out of nowhere and scaring Adrien, who jumps a bit.

"Don't scare me like that sis! And yes, he told me we're attending a party" answers Adrien.

"Well, goodbye to the surprise. Don't tell the boys or I'll skin you alive. Anyway," says Adrienne unceasently. "Alex and Alix are throwing a party and the girls and I thought it would be a nice surprise for you guys. Everyone is going as far as we know, so we had to ask a lot of people to keep it secret from you four, I hope you appreciate the effort" says Adrienne.

"Then I guess I shouldn't have heard that" says Marin popping behind Adrienne and scaring both Agreste.

"Holly shoot breadhead! You scared me!" says Adrien.

"Why are you here? No wait, did you hear that? Ugh... The girls are going to kill me" says Adrienne facepalming.

"I'm sorry, I swear I wasn't eavesdropping. I was going to give your father his request finished when I heard you" appologises Marin showing the case he was holding.

"Well, you are stealthier than a cat! I almost had a cardial Agreste" says Adrien.

"That was horrible, never say it again" says Marin dryly.

"Well, at yeast I know how to pun baker boy" says Adrien.

"I'd loaf to discuss that, but unlike you pretty face, I have work to do" says Marin and tries to leave, but Adrienne grabs him and looks at him with starry eyes.

"Do you like puns Marin?" says Adrienne smiling.

"My father does loves them, I just bear with the horrible ones" says Marin. "I do like the witty ones, but there is only a few dozens of eggselent puns".

Adrienne snorts. "I see what you did there mister. Not a bad one. Well, I guess we should leave you to work hard, see you" says as she forcefully draggs Adrien out of there.

* * *

-_**At Marinette's bedroom-**_

"Well girl, with your brother gone since a bunch of minutes to deliver those comissions to the old Agreste and my brother busy preparing his costume we are finally alone" declares Alya as she lets herself fall into Marinette's couch.

"Yes" says Marinette dreamingly, still thinking on the wonderful time she had with Adrien.

"Uh... Earth to Marinette, you still there or did you ascend permanently to cloud nine?" teases Alya pinching Marinette's sides, making her jump and squeak.

"Alya!" whined Mari.

"Sorry girl, you were taking too long to return" says the reporter shrugging. "Anyway, we need to plan everything".

"Sweet lord, that's true!" exclaims Mari. "I need to finnish our costumes, you have to distract anyone that comes near!"

"You're forgetting the whole planning thing girl" smiles Alya doing an eye roll. "How about we discuss while you sew?"

"Good idea Alya, that will be twice as fast" says the designer as she turns on her sewing machine and begins to sew. "So, the plan. Nina has to strike Alen's heart right from the beginning, any ideas on how to?"

"Actually, yes. I know my brother like the back of my hand, so leave the make up and hair styling to me. He is not a romantic person, but he's quite the dork so we'll need to work on a specific set, somewhere apart so Nina canconfess secretly" explains Alya.

"Since it's Alix and Alex throwing the party, I'm sure that we can slip into the Louvre, the view at night, with the lights dim and the moon shinning over the glass pyramid. I think I can convince Alix to help without telling her about the confession" says Marinette. "Or even better, Alix and the girls could help us plan, they all love Nina to help her".

"My my, Mari, you know how to set a romantic scenario" whistles Alya impressed. "Now you just need to set one for you and Adrien. About the girls, I'll text out later to check. If I remember correctly, Juleka and Julia where quite good with make up. Still, what scenario would yu prepare for your boy?".

"Y-You know I can't function a-ar-round him" says Marinette blushing.

"Come on girl, you could totally swoon him. You are an amazing girl and I hope he sees that. You have real talents, know how to bake and cook and last but not least, you are cute. He would be stupid not to notice that" says Alya smiling tenderly.

Marinette hugs Alya tightly. "Why did I do to ever deserve a friend like you? I love you Alya!"

"Then carry my babies Mari" says Alya laughing. "We're best friends, aren't we supposed to help each other?"

"Yeah, and I'll make sure that whenever you found someone and marry them, you'll have the best wedding dress ever" says Marinette smiling.

"I'll hold you into that girl, having an original Dupain-Cheng wedding dress from the soon to be greatest designer is something I will brag about" says Alya smirking smugly.

"Oh stop it you flatterer" says the designer blushing as she gently punches Alya's shoulder. "It's done! I have Nina's costume ready and ours will be done in no time" announced happily.

"Let me see!" gushes Alya and gawks at the costume. "Gurl, if you transformed Nina's store-bought vampire costume into this with just a few stitches, I can't wait to see ours! This is spectacular Mari!"

"It's not that great Alya. I'm sure that a lot of people could have modified them better than I did" says Marinette humble.

"Girl, look at this. This is by no means an ordinary vampire costume. Even with Nina's pixy built she is gonna look gorgeous in this" said Alya pointing the many good points on the costume. "And these details! This wings are supreme and they don't damage the costume at all. You could remove them and there wouldn't even be some stitches or scratches on it!"

And then, Marin knocks and opens Marinette's trapdoor, carrying two wings, a tail, a smoking and two horns. "Sis I need help" says the boy worried.

"What is that?" asks Alya. "Weren't you going as Frankenstein's monster?"

"I am, but this costume it's not for me, it's Adrien's but it's Gabriel's orders so I can't refuse" said Marin. "But I have no idea of how you add removable stuff to a costume without leaving any marks and this is a smoking valued over seventy thousand euros".

"Talk about coincidence, I was just praising Mari's abilities on that" snorts Alya.

"I-I get to help with Ad-d-drien's costume?" realises Marinette while blushing fiercely.

"Aaaaaand we lost her, congrats Marin, Marinette.exe seems to have stopped working" says the reporter poking Marinette's cheek.

"Marinette, I need your help! Snap out of it! THE Gabriel Agreste is expecting high things of this!" emphasizes Marin shooking his sister a bit.

"Okay, this is serious, this is really serious" says the girl returning to reality. "Is this all you have?" 

"No, Gabriel gave me a box with the same fabric used on the smoking and some threads like the ones they used" explains Marin.

"Great! The only other thing we need is someone to model it, so we know where to put the wings!" says Marinette.

"Wouldn't a wooden doll do the deal?" asks Marin. "Because I don't really want to call Gabriel Agreste for this".

"No brother, a wooden doll wouldn't suffice, it wouldn't be the same as someone alive" explained Marinette.

"Then I'll need to know what do you want to do to convince Gabriel Agreste of letting... Ugh... Letting Adrien come" said Marin with a side of disgust on his voice.

Marinette explains her idea to Marin rather eagerly while Alya rolls her eyes already predicting Marinette's reaction to having Adrien on her bedroom. Marin compliments his sister for her great idea and mentally kicks himself for not thinking of it, so while the girls gush and chit chat about Adrien coming Marin phones Mr. Agreste to explain him the details of the plan, ask if Marinette can lend a hand while ensuring her talent and finally ask for Adrien to go, so they see where would the wings fit better.

"Okey sir, as you wish" says Marin throught the phone. "Goodbye sir, I will make sure to have the outfit finished so that Adrien can leave with it andshow it to you".

"Oh my gosh! That means Adrien is coming girl!" says Alya excited.

"Oh no! Adrien is coming! My room is a mess and I have him all over the place!" realises Marinette. "Marin, pick up everything! We're going to your room! Oh no! I'm already on my pijamas! I need to change back!"

"I'll help you girl, sorry Marin, you know she wouldn't calm by herself" says Alya with an apologetic look.

"Why yes Alya, I'll carry everything. And of course we'll go to my room sis, thank you for asking" says Marin sarcastically.

"Sass down bread boy, wouldn't want me to spoil some secrets, would you?" says Alya smugly.

"I'll do it" groans Marin and begins to move everything.

"Good. Now... Marinette Dupain-cheng! What in the world are you doing?" exclaims Alya.

"Uh... Picking the box where I store all my best designs?" says the girl sheepishly.

"What am I going to do with you" sighs Alya smirking in amusement. "Girl, if you wear something superb it would be strange, he has seen us not too long ago. What you need is something simple yet breath taking".

"But I have no idea of what to wear! And I can't let him see me in my top and my pijama pants!" whines Marinette.

"For Ladybug's sake! You are a designer Marinette! You have so many clothes that you store them on boxes mainly!" says Alya exhasperated. "You need something comfy like... Like that outfit you based on Chat Noir and Kitty Noire! You know, the one for sport that we were planning to use next time on P.E.".

"The one you beg me almost twice a day to make a Ladybug-inspired one for you?" asks Marinette as Alya rumages through her closet.

"The one and only" says Alya. "Aha! Here it is! Come on girl, put it on, Adrien must be about to arrive already!"

"He arrives on five minutes" says Marin picking another box.

"You heard him girl! Change yourself while I help our baker boy here carry the last boxes" says Alya before she picks something and leaves.

"This is a great oportunity Marinette! You could impress Adrien. At least you will be able to be with him for a bit" says Tikki smiling.

"You are right Tikki, I can do this" says Marinette as Tekke pjases through the wall.

"Sister, Marinette" says nonchalantly Tekke politely saluting. "I will hide here while there is company on Marin's room. And Marinette, you can do it, I'm sure of it".

"Thank you Tekke!" says Marinette and hugs both kwamis.

"By the way, I think you should hurry changing, Alya has discovered your photo albums" says Tekke.

"Holy heavens! No!" says Marinette changing her clothes in the blink of an eye and rushing to her brother's room.

"So tell me Marin, where should I start looking?~" says Alya grinning.

"No where! Give that back Alya!" says Marin trying to get the album, but Alya skillfuly doged him.

Marinette sneaks behind Alya and grabs the album. "Got it! I'm safe now" says as she sighs in relief.

"Are you?" says Alya diving for the album, but Marinette throws it and Marin picks it up.

"Yes, we are" says Marin as he holds high the album so Alya doesn't reach it.

"You big meanie, I have ways of making you fall" says Alya tickling Marin, but getting no response from him.

"Aha! Marin is immune to tickles!" says Marinette triumphally.

"Oh is he?" asks Alya mischievously. "Is he also immune to damage?"

"Alya no" says Marin.

"Alya yes" says Alya preparing to punch, but a knock startles all of them.

"Kids, your friend Adrien is here, come down!" says Sabine from the lower floor.

* * *

_ **-At the bakery-** _

As Adrien enters to the bakery, he sees Mr. and Ms. Dupain-Cheng smiling at him and a warm feeling fills his heart. The Dupain-Cheng were always so welcoming that he couldn't help to feel that bliss inside him. Tom signals him to aproach and he complies, still not wanting to get on the bad side of the baker, given his size and how bulky he was for a normal baker. Adrien wondered if Gorila could win an arm wrestling contest against the baker, who was bigger than the bodyguard. Sabine goes upstairs and leaves the boys alone and in less than a minute Adrien can hear her calling for Marinette ad Marin faintly, all thanks to his senses being a bit heighthened even outside of his costume, though there was no comparison to his ful heighthened Chat-senses on costume.

"Hello Adrien" salutes Tom. "Nice seeing you again".

"Hello Mr. Dupain, it's nice to see you again as well" says Adrien politely.

"Now, now. Son, there's no need to call me Mr. Dupain, that is my father you know?" says Tom winking at Adrien. "Just call me Tom. Now, what brings you here today? Do you want a couple of croissants?"

"As much as I'd love it, I'm afraid that my father wouldn't be precisely pleased with that" says Adrien scrathing his neck. "I'm here because I believe Marin called me".

"Marin? Huh, I hadn't eggspected that" says Tom and Adrien laughs at the pun.

"Well, I surely have an incroissant curiousity to why did he want me to come and how did he manage to convince my father" says Adrien, earning an amused look from Tom.

"I sea, so you know of the Arts of the pun" says Tom smiling content.

"Purrcisely sir. It was a dough path, but I managed to complete it" says Adrien smiling proudly.

"Tom, are you perhaps guiding young Adrien towards the horrible path of puns?" asked Sabine smiling and both boys felt a chill crawl on their spin.

"Of course not sweetheart" says Tom quickly.

"Glad to know. Want to have a cup of tea with me while Marin, Marinette and Alya come down?" says Sabine looking at Adrien.

"It would be my pleasure Madame" says Adrien politely.

"So polite. Don't worry dear, just call me Sabine" says Sabine going upstairs and Adrien follows her.

"Did you say before that Alya and Marinette would come down as well? Not just Marin?" asks Adrien politely.

"Yes. Did I do wrong? I didn't knew you came to see just Marin, so I called them all" says Sabine.

"Oh, no, don't get me wrong, there's no probem with that" says Adrien quickly. "It's just that I didn't know that Alya was here".

"Yes, she is with Marinette. They are finishing their Halloween costumes I belive" says Sabine as she serves two cups of tea and sits down on the sofa.

"Ah, yes, they talked about them before. Marinette was going to be a werecat and Alya a witch, but they wanted to make a Ladybug and Chat Noir version of the outfits" recalls Adrien.

They fall into a pleasant silence as they drink the tea, but Sabine breaks the silence. "Tell me Adrien, what do you think of Marinette and Marin? I'm a bit curious about how are they at school, but Alya's and Alen's opinions seem to be biased".

"I can't really talk about Marin, we just meet whenever where the whole group" says Adrien. "But Marinette on the other hand I can say. She is very calm at school, but she is confident, passionate and talented. She is als brave and strong, defending her friends from any wronging. I just wish she would talk to me normally. I don't know why but she always mumbles, stutters and rambles when I'm around, as if she was scared of me".

"Don't worry, I'm sure that's not it, given how much she praises you whenever she mentions you. She thinks highly of you, just like you think of her" said Sabine smiling tenderly. "But look at the time, those kids haven't come down yet. Have some cookies, I'll go upstairs for them".

"Okay" says Adrien.

Plagg gets out of his hiding spot and looks at the cookies. "And here I thought that Tikki was here. Or Tekke, thought he prefers the gingerbread cookies".

"What are you rambling about Plagg?" asks Adrien confused.

"I was saying that I thought that Ladybug's kwami was here,because she smells like cookies and sweets, but it was just the plate over there" says Plagg.

"That and that we are basically above the best bakery in Paris. It would be strange that it didn't smell like cookies or other baked goods" says Adrien.

"Oh, so you've come to see your girlfriend? I was kind of asleep until recently" says Plagg.

"She's not my girlfriend Plagg. And for the matter, I've come because father told me to come to see Marin, I don't know why thought" says Adrien.

"We're coming" says Sabine as she goes downstairs followed by Marin and Alya.

"Long time no see Sunshine" says Alya.

"But I saw you this morn... It was sarcasm right?" says Adrien realizing.

"Sort of, but yeah"

"Okay, let's leave the idle chat for now. Adrien, come with me" says Marin.

"Meanwhile, I'll ask Sabine for that sweet misterious album" says Alya grinning.

"Yeah no. Mari will... Need your help, so you're coming too" says Marin.

"Boohoo party pooper" says Alya.

"Adrien, please, make sure she comes" says Marin rolling his eyes as he goes upstairs.

"Follow me Sunshine, I'll make sure you don't enter to Mari's" says Alya showing him the way.

"For the record, I wouldn't have simply entered to a room I don't know. I would have knocked first" says Adrien.

"My, my. Such a gentleman" teases Alya. "And we're here".

"H-Hi A-A-Adrien" says Marinette.

"Hello Marinette" says Adrien. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"I-It's my fault tha-at you're he-he-here, not that I don't want you here or anything, I love yo- I love spending time with you! Like friends!" says Marinette.

"Let me translate" says Alya and does a falsetto voice until she finds one similar to Mari's "It's my fault you're here, sorry. Your father requested Marin to add wings and a tail to your smoking to make your costume, and I had this awesome idea, but I needed a live model to see where the wings should go".

"I see, so Marin is the expert on modifying costumes father mentioned..." said Adrien aloud, but then saw Marinette and remembered her being angry at him. "Not that I doubt of his talent or anything, I swear".

Alya squints her eyes. "You okay Adrien?"

"Yeah why?" says Adrien sweating cold.

"Nothing... It must have been mymind playing me a trick" says Alya still staring at Adrien.

"Okey so,if you'd be so kind to put on the smoking, there is a changing area thre, behind those curtains" says Marin.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want Sunshie charming us with his model abs" jokes Alya.

"I'll go and change" says Adrien with a light pink dusting on his cheeks.

"Als, why did you have to make him uncomfortable?" whispers Marinette.

"It was just some light teasing, model boy over there knows it was a joke" says Alya as quietly as possible.

"And while you two discuss that, I'm going to the changer to mark where the tail has to go" says Marin out loud, so Adrien knows. "I'm entering model boy, keep just the boxers on, I've got to do some anatomy work".

"Didn't peg you as the type who looks at other's boys butts" says Adrien from behind the curtain.

"Careful, you don't want to continue that thougyt unless you want to discover theTen thousand years of pain jutsu Kakashi did to Naruto" says Marin entering ths changer.

"You surprise me, you've seen Naruto, do you like anime?" asks Adrien.

"I like some, but I haven't seen that much. Now, careful because this tail is cold and I need you to not move" says Marin, trying to see where would the tail fit.

"Gah! That's not cold! It's freezing!" says Adrien jumping a bit.

"Don't move Agreste!" says Marin.

"Everything good in there boys?" asks Alya from the outside.

"Yeah, we good" says Marin as he notes down in a quick sketch where to put the tail.

"Are you done? Can I put on some clothes now?" asks Adrien.

"Yeah, put on the smoking, I don't enjoy seeing you naked" says Marin.

And suddenly, a loud thump is heard and seconds later someone knocks on Marin's trapdoor. "Uh... Marin?" says Alya.

"I'll take a look, hide in case it's an akuma" says Marin as he goes up and opens carefully his trapdoor. "Kitty Noire?"

"Uh... Hey there Marin" says Kitty very flustered. "You alone in there?"

"Nope, there's Alya, the ladyblogger, my sister and Adrien Agreste" says Marin a bit confused. "Why are you asking? And why are you here?"

"Oh, I was si-simply running a-a-a bit and my enhan-nced hearing c-caught your voice saying something a-about enjoying seeing someone n-naked" says Kitty looking away from Marin, red as a tomatoe.

"It's not like that!" says Marinette from downstairs.

"Oh, hello Marinette. I swear I don't come for trouble, spying or anything bad!" says Kitty.

"Come downstairs for a bit- No, come to my balcony" says Marinette and leaves the room.

"What is going on here?!" asks Alya almost freaking out.

"A superhero heard a bit of your conversation and is very afraid of getting on Marinette's bad side. Now, I'm going to see Marinette before she skins me alive" says Kitty and disappears.

"Okay, okay, okaaaaaaay. Marin, sweetheart, is there something you want to tell me?" asks Alya with a very dangerous tone.

"I- Uhhh- I'll go to grab some cookies!" says Marin and disappears.

"You weasel! Ughhh..." huffs Alya annoyed, but then remembers that Adrien is still in there. "You okay in there Sunshine?"

"Perfect!" says Adrien masking his unamusement. "Almost done!"

"Great, when precisely none of the designers are here" whispers Alya.

"I-I'm entering the room with Kitty" says Marinette. "I explained the misunderstanding".

"Girl, you and I have so much to discuss when this is over" says Alya.

"Okey, since I'm the amazing Kitty Noire and I already know how much you want the deets, I'll tell you whatever you ask if you don't reveal anything in that pawesome blog of yours" says Kitty Noire. "I'll be staying here for a bit to... Ensure there is no indecency going on".

"Great! So, let's begin with what I need to know asap" says Alya eagerly. "Did you already know Marinette and Marin?"

"Yeah, I saved Marin from an akuma and afterwards I stayed here a bit with him, to make sure he was fine after the attack" says Kitty.

"That doesn't explains Marinette" points Alya.

"Well... I stayed so long that my brother came looking for me and when we left, we had a little discussion not quietly and Mari sort of scolded us, Chat was kind of traumatized afterwards, he somehow felt very bad for disappointing Marinette" says Kitty Noire.

"What?! I was not disappointed with him! And now everything's all past and forgotten" says Marinette quickly. "I do respect you both for your hard work in protecting all of us".

"That is good to know, I'll make sure to tell him" says Kitty Noire.

"And to what do we owe the pleasure?" says Adrien coming out of the changer with the smoking on, looking like a gentleman ready for bussiness. "I'm sure you would be very busy, there's no need for staying, I can asure that there is nothing wrong going on".

"I'm not busier than a model like you, don't worry, I can be here for a long time" says Kitty holding a secret staring competition with her brother.

"Oh, would you like some cookies Kitty Noire?" says Marinette. "I believe I have some chocolate chip cookies, some gingerbread cookies and a new recipe I've been trying lately" says Marinette, getting the attention of both blondes, who look at her with a watery mouth and she blushes deeply.

"Please, do bring any of that, I'll be your tester if you need" says Kitty Noire.

"Careful Marinette, you know what they say about feeding strays" says Adrien. "I'll be your tester instead".

"Claws off Agreste, the sweets are mine" says Kitty hugging Marinette.

"W-Why are you hugging me?" asks Marinette a bit bewildered.

"Because you're so sweet Princess" says Kitty and Alya bursts into laughs.

"Oh my god Mari, you have managed to attract two of the four blond beauties of Paris with your cookies" says Alya snorting on the floor.

"I'd do anything for her cookies, even if I need to face a richy rich boy" says Kitty hugging Marinette tightier.

"Hey, I've brought some cookies" says Marin as he enters to the room with a plate of cookies.

"Mine!" scream at unison Adrien and Kitty Noire as they throw themselves for the cookies and tackle Marin. Meanwhile, Marinette was a blushing mess on the floor with her hands hiding her face and Alya laughed her ass off as Adrien and Kitty fought for the baked goods.

"I wish I could film this, it would be priceless" says Alya laughing. "Agreste Sunshine demon versus Kitty Noire".

"What is going on? Agreste! Get off me!" says Marin under the model and the heroine.

"No! She's going to keep all of the cookies for herself!" says Adrien.

"I'll give you both cookies, so stop crushing me! I'm done!" says Marin as he grabs Adrien in a hand and Kitty in the other and he gets up holding them as if they are two sacks of flour.

"Woah!" says Alya. "You're damn strong Marin".

"Do we even weight anything to you?" asks Adrien surprised.

"I'ts like holding two grapes" says Marin.

"I've got to say Prince Charming, this cat didn't know that inside your shirt there were such strong arms" says Kitty poking his arms and seeing that, yes, Marin does haves some defined muscles underneath his cool jacket.

"Th-Thanks! I guess it's what happens when you carry lots of sacks and bags up and down" says Marin now blushing hardly.

"Yeah yeah, Bread boy is a strong boy. When are you planning to let us go?" asks Adrien annoyed.

"When I'm sure that both of you will behave, which I wouldn't have expected to tell you, a surely trained in manners rich boy" says Marin.

"Sorry, I'm used to be like that with my brother Chat, so when he acted like that I kind of engaged sister mode" appologises Kitty Noire and Marin chuckles.

"Same here, Adrienne and I tend to fight for baked goods and sweets on the rare ocasions we have" admits Adrien, sympathising with Kitty (so he also had an excuse).

"Well, there is enough for everyone in the room, so don't worry. But you can't eat them while on the suit Adrien. Speaking of, now it's all wrinkled, so I'll have to iron it" says Marin sighing. "Put on some clothes while I iron it".

"I'll go for more cookies!" says Marinette and darts off.

"I'll help her, we don't want her to trip and throw the cookies, do we?" says Kitty Noire following her.

"Kitty? What are you doing here?" asks Mari when shenotices the cat heroine.

"Well, I couldn't let my dear Princess go all alone, you know?" says Kitty winking.

"You're incorrigible" says Marinette laughing softly as she hits Kitty's shoulder. "You won't get more cookies for flatter".

"You wound me Mariboo, how is my knightress pride supposed to survive to such harmful words?" says dramatically Kitty.

"Oh I'm sure it will all heal soon enough when you have cookies" says Marinette rolling her eyes.

"Purrhaps, but it will leave an unremovable scar" says Kitty.

"Yeah yeah. Now eat this and tell me if it's good enough to mesmerize someone" says Marinette as she shove a cookie in Kitty's mouth.

"Woah Prunfess, dis is duwifius!" says Kitty eating the cookie.

"No speaking when your mouth is full" reprimands Mari.

Kitty engulfs the cookie completely and gets on one knee. "Please, Mari me and bake me food for the rest of our lives" says the heroine with watery mouth.

"Pffft, I'll take that as a yes" says Marinette chuckling and she puts her hand on her hip. "But careful Kitty, or I'll begin to think that you have a type for blue-eyeds bluenettes".

"What can I say Purrincess, it's not my fault they are the cutest in Paris, is it?" says Kitty with a wink and the dorkiest smirk Marinette has ever seen.

"Is it so? My my, I'll have to warn Ladybug and Lordbug then" says Marinette.

"I wouldn't worry much, I am an already smitten kitten after all" says Kitty.

"Oh I'm sure about that, you where almost droling in Marin's arm, I'm surprised Alya didn't noticed".

"And I'm glad she didn't, it's too much to explain" jokes Kitty. "Speaking of, we have to go back before Alya does anything to our crushes".

"How did you know?" asks Marinette shocked.

"Girl, I have two eyes. Your cute stuttering when talking to Adrien, that big kawaii dopey grin, those adorable goo goo eyes... I can almost smell the pheromones in the air" teases Kitty.

Marinette groans and blushes. "I can't believe that you quoted the Shrek musical".

"I'm a cat of culture after all" said Kitty winking as she grabbed a plate and headed to Marin's.

"Well, a cat of culture, be careful with the cookies and wish me luck to mesmerize Adrien with my cookies" says Marinette.

"Since I'm sort of a black cat, I will wish for you to have no bad luck" says Kitty as she opens Marin's trapdoor.

"I'm telling you Dupain-Cheng, model boys are not cute. Hot? Maybe. Sexy? Most likely. But cute? No way!" says Adrien irritated.

"Tell me that again when you don't have a pikachu onesie on" says Marin laughing loudly with Alya, who is now literally rolling on the floor holding her sides.

"We were gone for two minutes!" exclaims Kitty. "Already doing indecent things?"

Alya snorts and laughs even louder as Marin shuts up and blushes. "We weren't doing anything indecent!" says Adrien quickly.

"Sorry but I can take a Pika-boy seriously" says Kitty laughing and Adrien blushes.

"You won't betray me as well Marinette, will you?" pleads Adrien to the girl.

"N-No. I-I think i-i-it looks good on you" stutters Mari.

"Marinette is officially the best in the room" says Adrien siding her, not aware of the beet red blush Marinette is sporting.

"Will you please go back to the changer and put on the smoking so I can finally put the decorations?" says Marin exhasperated.

"Only if I get extra cookies with Marinette afterwards, she deserves them more than the others in this room" says Adrien.

"Deal" says Marin. "Go already".

A few minutes later, Adrien comes from the changer all suited and the designer duo begins to try a few poses for the wings. Alya and Kitty offer their help to hold the wings while the designers look from far to decide the best position and sketch down the best possibilities. After a bit of deliveration, they finally decide where and how should everything go, so Marinette and Marin begin to work on the jacket of the smoking.

"Aren't you bored of just seeing us work?" asks Marinette concerned , stopping her sewing machine for a bit.

"Uh? Not at all. Surprisingly, it's kind off soothing to see you work" says Kitty.

"And also endearing. You make cute faces when you're focused" says Adrien and Marinette blushes.

"Well, I am a bit bored, so I'll use this opportunity to interview Kitty, if you don't mind" says Alya.

"No problem with me, though I'm not sure I can answer everything" says Kitty.

"Sweet! Mari?" asks Alya, knowing that her friend understood the silent question.

"It's okay, it will be great to hear something as we work" says Marinette.

"Yeah, it helps to relax" says Marin not moving his head as he focused on the wings.

"Perfect, or should I say purrfect?" says Alya and the designers groan.

Alya pulled her phone and a little notebook with a pencil and proceeded to interview Kitty Noire, noting down whatever she deems important, like that there is something that powers up the heroes and that the relationships between the heroes were more complex than simply two straight couples, also noting that Kitty Noire doesn't dislikes the idea of dating girls.

Meanwhile, Adrien is hyperfocused on how Marinette and Marin work perfectly in sync, because while it's normal for twins to be in sync, the sync of the Dupain-Cheng was simply stounding. He gawks at how easily Marin sews a piece of fabric and passes it to Marinette in the exact moment she extends her hand to pick that piece and modify it into some sort of square mini cushion with an opening from where the wings or tail sprouts naturaly. He watches in awe how in just a few minutes Marinette creates a sort of net over the back of the jacket of the smoking and gives it to Marin, who attaches and sews it on the exact place. When the designer twins finish with their work, Adrien is dumbfoundedly staring at them with his mouth opened a bit, which makes Marinette blush profoundly. Coincidentally, Alya and Kitty Noire had long finished the interview and their jaws were completely droppedafter seeing such teamwork.

"Girl, I've seen you saw before and it's always interesting" says Alya awed. "But that? That was insane".

"I've never seen someone work like that on my whole life. It was impressing" says Adrien. "No, more than that. It was absolutely amazing".

"I'm sure you've seen lots of people seen before" remarks Marin and his sister hits him.

"Actually no, I've been given lessons on how to design, but I am completely unable to come up with anything" says Adrien.

"All of that's cool, but seeing you two work... Like, I couldn't take my eyes of you, literally, it was so, so, so incredible that I thought my eyes were decieving me" says Kitty Noire and Marin blushes.

"I-It wasn't that special" says Marinette blushing and playing with her fingers.

"It was rather one of the least good times we've worked" says Marin also blushing and scratching his shoulder.

"Look, Marin, you and I don't get along perfectly and that's an understatement, but after seeing the insane level of coordination and talenrt you've showed I respect you" says Adrien with a serious face.

"Yeah, yeah. Boy stuff" says Kitty and gently pushes Adrien out of her way. "Marinette, girl, if I wasn't in love already I would ask for your hand in this instant".

"Get on the line kitty-kat, this girl is all mine" says Alya hugging Marinette.

Adrien looks at Marin. "This is normal girl talk?" asks the blond.

"Usually it's even more exaggerated. I've seen Alya kneel down with tears on her face and ask to marry Marinette after eating peach-flavoured macarons, and lets not talk about what happened after Mari let her taste the mango macarons" says Marin deadpanned.

"Is it normal that I don't understand them, right? It's not just me?" asks Adrien.

"Nope, not even girls understand themselves, how are we, mere mortals supposed to understand them" says Marin exaggeratedly moving his hands.

"That's right bakey-boy, bow down in front of the goddesses" says Alya with a smirk.

"Now tell us, young Paris, which godess is the prettiest? Hera, Athena or I, Aphrodite?" says Kitty Noire signaling Alya, Marinette and herself respectively.

"Okay, first of all, Aphrodite is literally the goddess of beauty. Second, I know how the story goes and I do not want to cause a war, so no hard feeling girls. Finally, I won't say Marinette because she is my sister and it would seem that I'm biased, I won't say Alya, because she's the twin of my best bro and I can't say Kitty Noire because she is a super hero" says Marin.

"Come on boys, tell us who is the fairest of us all" says Alya. "I swear I won't cast a curse upon you".

"Ugh... Okay, I say Kitty" resigns Marin and Kitty blushes.

"Ohoho~ Someone has a celebrity crushy crush~" teases Alya.

"I don't! I just said who I think it's the moat beautiful between you three" says Marin.

"Don't worry, I also think you're more handsome than Mr. Model here" says Kitty with a wink that everyone saw.

"My, my, Kitty. I didn't thought you were such a flirt" says Alya putting a hand on her hip.

"Oh, that's only with totally cute boys" replies with amusement Kitty.

"Okay, no flirting with my brother with me in here" says Marinette. "You can totally woo him when I'm not present, but not now please".

Kitty Noire blushes for a bit, but she grins and grabs Marinette by the waist balancing her to held her as if they were dancing tango. "Ah, but I couldn't woo you as well if you weren't here, my fair princess. I'm quite a greedy cat, I want to have the complete pack of Dupain-Cheng beauty and ability" says the heroine, making Marinette blush and Alya blush. Adrien got a bit tense, but couldn't react without outing his sister and himself.

"Y-You're incorrigible" says Marinette and flicks Kitty's nose, which confuses her and makes her lose her balance, making both of them fall.

"Meowch. I'm sorry fur that, you okay there?" says Kitty as she stands up.

"Bad Kitty" says Alya throwing a pillow playfully at the heroine. "I told you Marinette is mine and mine only. You won't have the complete pack".

"Is that so?" says Kitty smirking as she throws back the pillow and pounces Alya, making her fall on Marin's bed, where she begins to tickle the reporter.

"I'm so lost..." says Adrien.

"D-Don't mind them, A-A-Adrien" says Marinette still very flustered. "Try on the costume to see if we have to fix anything".

"Oh, of course Marinette" says Adrien beaming at her and thus, melting her.

"Should I stop them?" asks Marin confused.

"No, if they are distracted they won't tease me" says Marinette. "But you should make sure they don't go overboard. You wouldn't like to have them making out on your bed, would you?"

"Do you think that...?"

"I mean, Kitty said she could date a girl and Alya never told me if she was straight" shrugs Mari and Marin rushes to separate them, only to have both girls playing with him and basically forcing him to do what they want.

"Ok, I'm done" says Adrien and leaves the changer to show off. "It's incredible, I barely feel that the wings are there and it doesn't put too much weight on my shoulders".

Marinette gawks at Adrien and blushes once more. " I-I-It looks good o-on you. Not that you normallydon't look good, you're amazingand everythinglooks goodonyou becauseyou'resohandsomeandperfectand-" mumbles Marinette but Alya puts a hand on her mouth.

"What she mean is that you look good Sunshine" says Alya smirking. "You could even be a real demon with those looks. Have you stolen Mari's soul?"

"This cat would never let him, Mari and her soul can only be mine" says Kitty Noire winking.

"You mean that they can only be MINE, don't you?" says Alya.

"Please, not this again" says Marin half-dead on the floor.

"For once, I agree with him" says Adrien.

Alya and Kitty look at eachother knowingly and gasp at unison. "But Sunshine, we are deciding who should be with the amazing girl that is Marinette" says Alya.

"Yeah, we can't simply let someone as great as Marinette not be exclusively ours" agrees Kitty grinning.

"Marinette doesn't belongs to anyone. She is a free and independant woman. If she had to be with anyone it should be HER choice" says Adrien placing himself in front of Marinette covering her.

Marin facepalms and the girls grin mischievously. "Is that so? Then, Marinette, who would you be with from the ones in this room?" says Alya.

Marinette's blush reddens and she shyly points at Adrien, but the model is still not facing her, so he doesn't notices. "Hey, leave her alone already. Don't pressure her into choosing after teasing her so much! I won't let you tease so much to my great friend" says the modeland everyone in the room deadpans and facepalms, Marin included.

"Okay, playtime's over. If it fits you well, get out of that costume and change back onto your normal clothes" says Marin getting up.

"I'll be going, I've remembered that I have to scold my idotic brother" says Kitty Noir before she leaves.

"Marinette and I will be going to her room to... Girl stuff" says Alya getting Marinette up and leaving.

"What happened? Why did everyone leave?" says Adrien confused.

"Oh god, you're denser than I" says Marin.

"What?"

"I don't have the energy to do this. Just change already so I can pack your costume and you can go" says Mar.

Adrien changes back very confused and silently asks Plagg if he knew what had happened, who deadpans and rolls his eyes not answering his stupid chosen. After going out of the changer, Marin searches for a couple of hangers and puts the costume on them, giving them to Adrien still deadpanning at him. Adrien, now slightly annoyed, faces the designer after texting his bodyguard.

"Why do you hate me so much?" asks Adrien.

"Ok, first of all, I don't hate you. Do I like you? No, but that doesn't means that I hate you. Secondly, you and I know that the feeling is mutual. And last but not least, I don't trust you Adrien. I don't know you and we haven't exactly talked a lot" says Marin. "And for the record Adrien, I'm not judging you or anything. I'm just being protective".

"Protective? Why would you be protective? I won't do anything to you! I'm not like Cleón" says Adrien.

"As I said, I don't know you. I have my motives to be protective just like you have your motives to act like you do" said Marin.

* * *

_**-At Adrien's room**_-

Adrien lays on his bed and looks to the ceiling lost on his thoughts. Plagg decides to ignore him and goes to his secret Camembert staff and picks a whole wheel. But Adrienne barges into the room with Plague on he head and both of them jave a fierce look on their eyes.

"Are you an idiot brother?" asks Adrienne.

"What?" asks Adrien confused.

"Kitten, you were such a moron back at the bakery" says Plaggue

"Why?" asks Adrien. "First, Marin is being protectice and now I'm a moron? What did I ever do?"

"More like what didn't you do! You literally ignored Marinette" exclaims Adrienne moving her arms in the air.

"What? When? I didn't do that!" says Adrien.

"Yes, you did exactly that you dense kitten!" said Plaggue. "You showed the empathy of a brick!"

"Marinette had chosen you but you don't know because you never turned around to check Marinette's feelings. You simply jumped in without asking her. She must have felt so ignored..." says Adrienne.

"It's not like she could choose her bff, a superhero or her brother" replies Adrien.

"Yeah, it's more logic to choose the supermodel. Not her bff, but the supermodel. She had other options but she chose you and you ignored her" says bitterly Adrienne.

"But... I..." says Adrien before visbly deinflating. "Why do I always mess it up when it comes to Marinette?"

"Okay, here I have to make a point. While I do agree that you were insensitive with bakery girl and that's purely on you, you don't know how to act like a normal teenager" says Plagg. "You two have been isolated and sheltered from the outside world. Normal human interaction is not your fort and both of you aren't always the brightiest cookies. And yes, both of you, not only Adrien".

"But he doesn't notice anything! I do!" protests Adrienne.

"No, Plagg does have a point. Remember the Bubbles incident? You didn't realized that everybody was unhappy. There are things you don't notice and there are things that he doesn't. Also, he is not as outgoing as you. He is a clueless sheltered boy, just as you are an unfiltered sheltered girl" says Plaggue.

"That's why I have to defend Adrien here. He doesn't even know how to identify his owns feelings, don't expect him to be like that. And Adrien, kitten, you really need to learn how to be a teenager. And no, anime won't have the answers you need" says Plagg.

"I..." says Adrienne speechless.

"Don't feel bad kitten, it's not like it's your fault to be like this. You and Adrien have been isolated from everything that resembled a normal life and noone has showed you anything similar to love, being it romantic, platonic or even from a family member. Not only you are slow on understanding basic social interactions, you are also touch-starved" says Plague.

"Wh-What's that?" asks faintly Adrien.

"It means that you crave for something more than love. You need to be touched by others in a warm way" says Plagg. "Did you noticed how good it felt to have Nino or Alen hanging their arms over your shoulders? Or how Adrienne seems unable to keep herself from hugging the girls? You need physical interaction, which it's not quite the best paired with the Black Cat miraculi".

"Huh? What do you mean with that?" asks Adrienne.

"The miraculi have a certain effect on their holders. If the holders where fated to be holders of the miraculi will adquire powers they can use even untransformed, but even if they are not meant to be holders, anyone who posses a miraculous long enough will experience some changes like having sharper senses and develop animal tendencies. So if you, who are already touch-starved, develop cat tendencies... Let's hope someone will help you two and give you what you need" says Plague nodding.

"Wait what?! We're going to have cat tendencies?! And maybe we'll even get new powers?!" exclaim both teenagers very surprised.

"It's only a matter of time. Anyway, shouldn't you both be already going to sleep? I'm very tired from hearing you all and I want to sleep a lot to last through tomorrow's pain- Party" says Plagg.

"You're right! We should be sleeping! Tomorrow it has to be a great day!" says Adrienne. "Good night brother!"

"I'm still amazed by how quickly your sister's mood can change" says Plagg.

"Me too" agrees Plaggue. "Well, see you tomorrow guys".

"Okey, now that we're alone I can finally go to sleep" says Plagg. "You should do so kid".

"Yeah...That would be the best..." says Adrien mindlessly drifting to his bed and lying on it.

* * *

_ **-At Marinette's bedroom-** _

"Guuuurl, how comes you never told me not only that the most famous parisian cats stop by sometimes to Chat a bit, but only that you've kind of befriended them. Well, at least they respect you enough to make sure you don't get angry at them" chirpes Alya while she paints Marinette's nails 

"Because it was supposed to be a secret. They shouldn't be here and if someone knew Hawk Moth could use us against them" says Marinette. "Besides, they stop at Marin's not here. I don't really think they want to befriend me, but Kitty Noire seems to be interested on Marin".

"You're kidding right? Even if I wasn't a budding journalist I could totally tell tht Kitty wants to be your friend soooo badly. She was fixated on you even more than Marin" says Alya cocking her head. "She might be head over heels for your brother, but you definetly enter on her strike zone".

"Alya!" exclaims Marinette's blushing.

"What? I'm just stating the facts" shrugs the reporter smirking. "She could also be gaining points with her soon-to-be sister-in-law, or she might want the complete package of buns".

"Alya! Oh my gosh why are you like that?" says Mari hiding her face with her hands, making Alya miss a nail and paint her hand instead.

"Don't move girl! I've just given you a free tattoo thanks to that" scolds Alya.

"You're the one making me blush!" replies Marinette.

"Please, you blush just by someone mentioning Adrien" says Alya and Marinette turns red, roving her point. "See? It's not my fault that you get easily flustered... Or that it's too easy to tease you".

Marinette burrows her face on her pillow. "You'g a meanie. Hy ag I'm shtill yug fgen?"

"Mari, honey, I can't understand you if you don't get your face out of that enormous cat pillow" says Alya with a bit of amusement on her voice.

"I hate you" says Marinette rising her head and pouting.

"Nah, you love me too much" says the ginger as she smugly smirks and puts everything aside to hug Mari from behind. "You will never leave meee~" says laughing.

"Only because I'd be lost without you" says Marinette.

"Girls, we're going to sleep. Don't stay up until late" says Sabine from the floor below.

"Yes mom" says Marinette and turns to Alya. "So... Movie time?"

"Movie time" agrees Alya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I had so many ideas that I couldn't help butmaking the chapter a bit longer, but I hope everyone likes it nonetheless ^-^


	6. Pumpking spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween time! What can a teen-filled party, a villain that predates of emotionally unstable people and some shapeshifting do? Certainly something more than some spooky scary skeletons

** _-At Marin's room-_ **

Marin was peacefully sleeping, dreaming about Kitty Noire confessing to him, getting married and living a happily. There was a ray of sunlight peeking from one of the curtains, allowing the minimum light to see around the room but not enough to wake up Marin. He is a light sleeper after all, even if sometimes he wouldn't wake up, like today, since he doesn't wake up when Alya and Marinette sneak into his room and paint his face with red lipstick. Of course, some pictures are taken and sent to Nina and Adrienne.

When he wakes up, nobody is in the room except for Tekke, who is diligently cleaning Marin's face with a wet towel, with little success. Confused, he lights his phone and opens the camera just to see that there are some blurry drawings. He sighs and goes to the bathroom to wipe his face clean, without forgetting to thank his kwami for his help. He puts on a jumper and some lose trousers and goes downstairs to have breakfast.

"Good morning Marin, did you sleep well?" asks Sabine while she makes a sandwich for herself.

"Actually, I slept like a log but there was a little 'surprise' when I woke up" says Marin drowsily opening the fridge to check what he could eat.

"Well hello there sleeping beauty" says Alya smirking as she and Marinette enter the living room, but pouts when she sees the lack of lipstick on Marin. "You noticed too fast".

"Good morning to you too Alya" says Marin with an eye roll.

"Alen says you looked so sexy" says Marinette checking her phone.

"Of course, you took photos and sent them. Who did you send them to?" asks Marin sighing, too tired to care.

"Oh, just the girls, but I also send Alen" says Alya. "He begged to see them".

"I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?" says Marin.

"Well, at least Nino and Adrien don't have them" points Marinette.

"Thought, Nina will show it to Nino most likely, but hey, at least your archnemesis Adrien won't see them" says Alya happily.

"Oh, how fortunate I am" sasses Marin. "And for the record, Adrien is not my archnemesis, that's Cleon. I don't hate him, even if he himself doesn't realize that".

"Hard to see that baker boy, you both aren't on great terms precisely" points Alya.

"I don't know why he's like that with me, but I'm just cautious of him. I don't trust him".

"Boys" says Alya face-palming. "Always so dense and stupid".

"Hey! I'm sure you're right, but what did I do this time?" replies Marin.

Marinette and Alya deadpan. "Boys" say both shaking their head.

** _-At Adrienne's room-_ **

When Adrienne wakes up, she sees that there are some notifications on her phone, so she opens them being curious. When she sees them, a whirl of emotions explodes inside her. She finds funny how Marinette and Alya posed over their hilarious masterpiece. At the same time, she feels sad for not being there and jealous because she couldn't experience it. However, the emotion that dominates them all is none other than her love for Marin, as she gushes and coos at her phone, especially because he was shirtless and now Adrienne could appreciate better his figure.

"Geez, what has you so worked up?" says Plaggue waking up. "It's too early for this".

"It's eleven already, so it's not early" replies Adrienne.

"Yeah, whatever you say kitten. What are you looking at?" asks Plaggue.

"I'm looking at some photos of my friends..." says Adrienne nervously as she hides her phone's screen.

"Is that so?~" says Plaggue smirking, now fully interested. "Let me have a look at those pictures".

"You won't like them, you're never interested on them anyway" says Adrienne nervously.

"Now I'm curious. You're never so adamant to gush about your friends or that designer" points Plaggue. "So it must be something new".

"N-No..." says Adrienne.

Plaggue smirks mischievously. "If you say so. I'm going downstairs, I'm sure Adrien will be very interested on this".

"No!" exclaims Adrienne. "I-I'll show you... But don't tell him" says as she reveals her phone screen.

"Oh~ So that was it" nods Plaggue. "I gotta say, Bakeboy would have been the prey of so many of my kitties. I approve him".

Adrienne blushes. "There were other Kitty Noires?" asks the girl with a bit of curiosity.

"There were, though not as many as Chat Noirs, Plagg has had a bunch of holders more than I" says Plaggue.

"Huh? Why is that?" asks Adrienne.

"There are a bunch of reasons and it would take a lot to explain, so let's just say that he's like my elder brother" says Plaggue, confusing Adrienne.

And unexpectedly, Plagg phases through the floor and lies on the bed. Plaggue and Adrienne stare at him for a solid minute, confused as why is he there and why isn't he explaining his sudden appearance.

"Uh... Plagg? Why are you here?" asks Adrienne finally.

"Your father secretary is down there, Adrien is pissed at me because I shut him off with camembert and I wanted to keep sleeping" explains nonchalantly the kwami.

"Poor Adrien, brie would have been better than camembert" says Plaggue.

"I'm going to ignore that blatant lie and go to sleep, so if you excuse me, good night" says Plagg.

"Wait, tell me something Plagg. Are you really older than Plaggue?" asks Adrienne.

"I am, so is Tikki and a bunch of other kwamis" answers lazily Plagg.

"Tikki? Who is that?" asks Adrienne curious

"Ladybug's kwami. She's the oldest kwami" explains Plague.

"Oooh. Then Lordbug's kwami was the second?"

"Nope, that was Plagg. It's quite complicated to explain and it's not precisely the moment for it, so no more questions or I'll shut you with brie" says Plague.

"Okay... Let's go and get some breakfast then..." says Adrienne a bit down.

"Hey, wouldn't it be funny to say something to your boy? Imagine his reaction, his sister or that reporter girl would gladly film it for you" says Plague trying to cheer her.

"That's a great idea Plague!" says Adrienne grinning. "Let's do that while we eat something".

Someone knocks at the door and the kwamis hide quickly. "Adrienne, are you sleeping?" asks Nathalie.

"No, I was about to go down for breakfast" says Adrienne.

"Perfect. Instead of having breakfast, put on your clothes and come down, there is someone you and your brother have to meet" says Nathalie. "Be ready in less than ten minutes if possible".

"Okay".

Adrienne put on a white dress and a light blue knitted jacket along with a pair of light blue shoes. Plague nodded in approvement and flew inside the little pouch Adrienne was carrying. Plagg returned with Adrien, who was already dressed in a different outfit than his usual one. He was wearing a grey jacket and a white T-shirt with two black and green stripes, paired with black trousers and dark unsaturated green shoes.

"Looks good on you kid" says Plagg.

"Thank you. But don't think I'll forgive you for the camembert" says Adrien. "I've brushed my teeth five times, but I still feel that awful flavour".

"Whatever you say drama queen. You don't know how to appreciate the good things in life" says Plagg rolling his eyes.

"Anyway" says Adrien ignoring him. "Be sure to behave today, we are apparently meeting father's associate now, so don't sneak any camembert".

"Ugh, I demand a refund. No camembert?" says Plagg dramatically yet lazily.

"Don't be like that, even I'm going to behave with Marin, since father wants to introduce him to his associate" reprimands Adrien.

"You sure hate the baker boy, don't you?" asks Plagg raising his eyebrow.

"No I don't. I just don't trust him" says Adrien. "But... Why is he being protective? Who does he think I'm going to hurt? It's not like I can break someone's heart like he would if he messed with Adrienne just for fame or money".

"But you could. You are a rich kid, aren't you?" points the kwami. "Hasn't he had his share of rich kids trampling and messing with either him or the ones he loved?"

"I-" tried to argue Adrien but couldn't find anything to say.

"You lack communication skills, that's true, but you also lack social abilities. You don't know how the other feels or behave, mainly because you don't even understand your own feelings and behaviour" say Plagg. "But hey, everything is fine. You have a fantastic almighty god of destruction at your service".

Adrien smiles a bit and pets Plagg. "Thanks Plagg. I'm glad you're with me".

** _-At the Dupain-Cheng bakery-_ **

Marin's phone vibes and a message notification pops on the screen and he suddenly runs to his bedroom, just to come out five minutes later dressed in a semiformal outfit. He gives his mother a quick explanation and runs off, leaving Alya and Marinette wondering.

"He has a last-minute work meeting. Gabriel Agreste wanted to introduce him to someone" explains Sabine when she sees the girls confused. "Adrien and Adrienne will also be there, but the three of them will just be there for a bit".

"So that's why he looked like that huh" says Alya.

"By the way, Adrien and Adrienne will be staying over for lunch to discuss a project with Marin, but I guess it's because you'll be going out tonight" says Sabine.

"A-A-Adrien is coming here?" stutters Marinette blushing.

"Chill Mari, they will be talking about business" says Alya.

"I-I-I know b-but... Can you help me with... That?" asks Marinette.

"I'll text Nina, we're going to need help if we want to finish before they arrive" says Alya sighing as she sends the message.

"Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! You're the best Alya!" says Marinette.

"I know" says Alya smirking. "Now, let's deal with that issue".

They go upstairs to Marinette's bedroom and contemplate the whole bedroom, covered in Adrien-related things, sighing because of the enormous task before them. Alya begins to remove the posters as Marinette replaces them with videogames poster and fashion magazines pages. Not much later, Nina came to rescue and began to add some pictures of Marinette's friends while Mari hid Adrien's frames photo and changed her computer's backgrounds. She also hid some of her plushies, not wanting that Adrien think of her as a childish girl.

A bit later, the three girls lie on Mari's bed contemplating the room, which now has a more professional designer and gamer style instead of obsessed fangirl. Marinette bids farewell to Alya and Nina and prepares some snacks while she waits. Not much later, Marin and the Agreste twins arrive to the bakery and go upstairs to the living room with exhausted faces.

"H-Hello, how w-was y-y-your day?" asks Marinette stuttering.

"It was... I don't know how to express that" says Marin.

"We met father first investor besides Audrey Bourgeois but... She was..." says Adrien seemingly conflicted.

"She was a lot of things that can't be described with words" finishes Adrienne. "Well, at least she took interest on yours and Marin's designs".

"Yeah, she was... Quite insistent on us making a fashion website or blog" says Marin.

"Okay we will totally talk about that later but, as you are so tired, how about I bring something to cheer you up?" says Marinette. And without waiting for a response, she goes to the kitchen, grabs the snacks she had made and brought them back.

"Food!" exclaims Adrienne. "If you keep being like this, I'll have to ask you to marry me girl".

"Flatterer, we both know that wouldn't happen" teases Marinette.

"Gasp. You traitor! I demand more snacks to repay such treason!" says Adrienne dramatically, confusing the boys.

"See what I told you yesterday?" whispers Marin to Adrien. "Girls, they are like that from time to time".

"As if Alen never told you that" says Marinette, who was casually listening to her brother.

"Alen is literally surrounded by girls at home" points Marin.

"He isn't feminine, and you know it" replies Marinette.

"Something from Alya has rub off on him" says Marin. "And we four know that".

"So Alya loves me..." says Adrienne jokingly.

Everyone looks at her. "Oh, come on! It was funny" whines Adrienne.

"It was, but maybe not the moment" says Marinette.

"Kids, lunch is ready!" says Sabine from downstairs. "Set the table!"

"Okey mom!" says Marin.

"Can we help?" says Adrienne excited.

"Oh don't worry, you two are guests" says Marin.

"But we never get to do this. Marinette, will you let us help?" pleads Adrien with puppy eyes.

Marinette blushes and begins to fantasize, twisting Adrien's word and daydreaming of him asking her hand and such. Red as a tomato, she manages to nod without fainting. Adrienne thanks her brother’s cluelessness and charm for once, given that now they can act like normal kids. Marin glares Adrien a bit thought, almost even putting himself between Adrien and Marinette but he stops for Adrienne's sake.

"Well, if you want to help. Adrien, can you please set the napkins? Meanwhile, Adrienne, could you set the silverware?" asks Marin.

"Where are the napkins?" asks Adrien eagerly.

"And the silverware?" asks Adrienne equally enthusiastically.

"Marinette, show Adrien where's everything, I'll take care of the glasses" says Marin. "And the napkins are over there".

Adrienne approaches Marinette and squeezes her to make her come back to earth. "Come on Mari" whispers Adrienne to Mari's ear, getting a very cute squeak from her.

"H-Here, here is the silverware" stutters Marinette. "I think we'll only need the knifes and the forks, so just pick those".

"Calm down Mari, take a breath and we pick everything then" says Adrienne gently squeezing her shoulder and giving her a sympathetic look.

"Y-Yes, I'll try-y to" says Marinette breathing. "Okay, I'm better now".

"Sheesh Mari, if you keep getting so embarrassed over nothing like this it will be hard for you" teases Adrienne. "You're lucky that you're cute and talented, or that I like you".

"We both know you like someone else better" says Marinette gaining back her sanity.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't doubt to put you on my second option" says Adrienne. "I mean, who would deny such a snack?" says squeezing her teasingly.

"You'd be surprised" replies Marinette, bumping her hips against Adrienne's.

"Heeey, I like this banter girl" says Adrienne looking at Marinette playfully. "I think you could give it a try to Sassinette more often".

"Oh yeah? Make me" says Marinette flicking Adrienne's nose.

"... Girls are strange" say Adrien at Marin at unison.

"Oh, shush it boys, is not as if you will never be head over heels for a girl" sasses Adrienne while Marinette blushes and hides her face.

"That I can't deny" admits Marin.

"Oh? Is there a girl you like?" asks Adrienne, both curious and suspicious.

"Maybe there is, maybe there's not, who knows?" says Marin grinning.

"Let me call Alya and we'll having you singing your darkest secrets" exclaims Adrienne.

"Why not Alen?" asks Adrien.

"He wouldn't, because they are bff" explains Adrienne.

"Not that Alya could uncover my darkest secrets by interrogating me" says Marin.

"So, all we need is to ask Marinette?" asks Adrienne grinning.

"Adrienne, there's an unspoken law among siblings about secrets. If you don't want anything embarrassing to be known, you won't say anything embarrassing of your sibling" says Marin confidently.

"Agh- I never thought of that!" says Adrienne dramatically.

"Can we, like, set the table already?" asks Adrien.

"Y-Y-Yes! Tha-a-at!" stutters Marinette supporting Adrien.

"They are right, we should do it already" admits Marin and proceeds to pick up glasses for everyone at once.

The Agreste twins are impressed at that. "How can you hold so many?" asks Adrien.

"It's a waiter's trick I learnt some time ago. You can hold three glasses at once in a hand and by using the wrist you press a fourth one between your arm and the other glasses" explains Marin. "Actually, professionals know how to do it better and even hold an extra glass using the interior part of the elbow".

"No way" says Adrienne amazed.

"Wes yay- I mean, y-yes way" mutters Marinette. "It's s-so-something normal f-for exp-p-perienced waiters".

"Wow, I'm impressed that we've never seen this before" says Adrien.

"Well, we're talking about experienced waiters from your everyday bar, not a high-cuisine restaurant's one" says Marin.

"Fair enough" says Adrienne as she finishes setting the silverware.

"Here comes luuunch~" sings Mr. Dupain as he brings a deliciously looking veggie quiche and a mouth-watering meat cake.

"If there's something you dislike feel free to say so" says Sabine gently.

"There is nothing from here we could ever dislike" says Adrienne.

"Everything looks so delicious Mr. Dupain" says Adrien.

"Thank you son" says Tom laughing. "And I told you to call me Tom, Mr. Dupain is my father".

"I must say, there's no doubt that you two are Paris' best bakers. I can't remember how long it has been since I smelled a quiche so good" says Adrienne.

"Of course! No baker in Paris can beat Sabine's recipes" says Tom laughing heartily.

"You flatter me, it's our combined effort that makes our pastries the best in Paris" says Sabine smiling. "And of course, that goes too for our quiches".

"And our children as well!" exclaims Tom.

"Dad!" exclaim Marinette and Marin.

"He is right, you two are great for sure" agrees Adrienne nodding. "Beautiful, talented, caring, hard-workers and at yeast a bunch of other adjectives come to mind when thinking of you".

"Adrienne!" say the twins blushing.

"Ah, I see you're a lady of coolture" says Tom smiling proudly.

"Oh? You pun? Who would have guessed! Marin and Marinette are totally against puns" says Adrienne feigning surprise, since MArin had already said that.

"It's not like that! We like some, but not the lame ones" says Marin.

"They are surely a dough audience" says Tom nodding.

"I donut think they are that against, I've heard Marinette laughing at mine a couple of times" says Adrien.

Adrienne looks playfully at Marinette. "Is that so?~" asks Adrienne.

"A-A-Anyway! We should eat! We have to prepare for panigh's torty- I mean! Tonight's party!" exclaims Marinette

"Now, now. Everybody calm down" says Sabine calmly. "Marinette's right, you should eat and prepare everything. I believe that your bodyguards will be coming any minute now to bring the costumes as well as some things you will need".

"Then let's eat!" says Tom laughing.

** _-At Marinette's room-_ **

Marinette and Adrienne lie on Mari's bed looking at the ceiling, feeling a bit drowsy after having eaten so much. Marin and Adrien were next door already changing to their costumes to check if they needed any last-minute adjustment, but the girls were too drowsy to do it. Then, Adrienne notices the lack of Adrien in Marinette's room.

"Mari? Where's everything?" asks the model.

"The costumes and everything else are in that bag over there" says Marinette lazily pointing to a plastic bag.

"No, not that. I mean everything you usually have here" says Adrienne amused.

Marinette gets up instantly and blushes. "Oh, that..." says the designer red as a tomato. "That's hidden. I didn't want him seeing that in the case that he suddenly comes here".

"Fair enough" says Adrienne shrugging.

"Do you think we should be dressing up to check everything like the boys?" asks Marinette.

"No way, I'm too sleepy for that" says Adrienne laughing.

"Honestly, me too" admits Marinette. "But I think we could try on the costumes and surprise the boys?"

Adrienne stares at Marinette grinning. "I see where you're going to, and I like it sooo much. Let's get changed".

"Is your Death costume all patched up?" asks Marinette.

"Yes, and thanks god that with all the global warming it's not that cold, because it's sleeveless" says Adrienne. "Well, not sleeveless per see, but those short sleeves are as if they were inexistent".

"I think that it's going to be chilly either way" points Marinette. "Do you want me to retouch it?"

"Is it really going to be that chilly" asks Adrienne and Marinette nods. "Then please, add some sleeves to it".

"I'm thinking of putting double sleeves. One big and loose for exterior appearance and then one tighter on the inside to warm you up" says Marinette roughing up a sketch. "Just like.... This".

"I love it!" says Adrienne excited for her costume. "I'll be warm but elegant, which is more than what I was going to be before".

"Then put on the costume and let me take your measurements" says Marinette.

"On it!" says Adrienne rushing behind the changer.

Minutes later, Adrienne has her costume on and Marinette has her tools out. Mari measures and notes down Adrienne's arms' measures and goes for her fabric rolls. She picks a dark semi-transparent fabric for the interior sleeves and a dark grey one for the outer sleeves. In a blink, the sleeves are ready to be sewn into the costume and Adrienne changes back to her normal clothes to hand Marinette the costume.

While Marinette sews the sleeves carefully to get them right, Adrienne goes to pick up the bag and gets a hair spray and her make up out of it. Marinette is busy with the costume, so she can't ask her to dye her hair with the hair spray and Adrienne knows that the boys are likely to mess it up. But Marinette, seeing her distressed, tells her to wait a bit because the spray will likely get on the costume.

So when Marinette finishes the costume, Adrienne changes into it as fast as she can while Mari gets a plastic to protect the costume while she dyes Adrienne's hair and a fixer so the colour doesn't get off. Moments later, Adrienne is on costume with her usually blond hair coloured in a lovely silver shade.

And someone knocks at the door. "Girls, are you visible?" asks Marin.

"We are, come in" says Marinette.

The boys enter the room with make up on their hands. "We need some help with the makeup" says Adrien sheepishly.

"Come here, I'll patch you two up while Mari changes onto her costume" says Adrienne.

"Thanks a lot" says Marin smiling genuinely, making Adrienne blush a bit.

"I-I'll help on a-a-a bit" says Marinette as she goes behind the changer with her things.

"Don't hurry, I've got this covered. Their makeup is rather easy to apply" says Adrienne as she begins to apply make up to Adrien.

"O-Okay" says Marinette as she changes.

"Nice costume by the way" says Marin. "The hair looks cool, though I prefer the your usual golden".

"Well thank you, it wasn't easy choosing what to go as, neither was dying my hair" says Adrienne.

"Did your costume had long sleeves?" asks Adrien clearly remembering a short-sleeved costume.

"Nope, Mari added them just now. Isn't it great? Now I have double sleeves to keep me warm and keep me cute" says Adrienne showing off.

"Wow, Marinette really is talented" says Adrien amazed.

"I-I-It's nothing!" says Marinette almost done changing.

"By the way sis, when were the rest coming?" asks Marin.

"They should be here by five o'clock I think" says Marinette.

"They are coming here?" asks Adrien. "Hadn't we agreed to meet at the park?"

"Yes, but Mari's make up is not easy, so Alya and Nina will come to help, and thus everyone comes here" says Adrienne.

"I'm done!" says Marinette as she gets out of the changer. Her costume was almost like Chat Noir, to the point that one could mistake her for the real Chat Noir, but she had a fluffy collar and some fluffy puffs at her wrists and ankles. She also had the boots (even if they were a bit covered by the puffs) and the gloves.

"Me too! My brother's make up is done, I would have been faster if he hadn't been talking" says Adrienne.

"Sorry" says Adrien. Then, he looks at Marinette and something inside him stirs up. "Woah, you look great Marinette!"

"Th-Th-Thanyouk! I mean! Thank you!" says Marinette blushing.

"Will you also dye your hair with hair spray?" asks Adrienne. "Where are your cat ears?"

"She forgot all of her... Accessories? Uh... Stuff, at my room" says Marin picking up a bag.

"Oh! Thank you brother" says Marinette taking the bag and opening it. "Here I have a blonde wig with cat ears attached, the bell, fake werewolf teeth and green lenses with cat-like pupils and green sclera".

"You are prepared I see" says Adrienne.

"I-I'll to go- I mean! I'll go t-to the bathroom to put on everything" says Marinette before getting inside the bathroom.

"Wow, your rooms are surely big" says Adrien observing Marinette's room.

"That's the kettle calling the pot black" says Marin. "Yours are certainly bigger".

Adrienne laughs at that. "Well, we can't deny that. But I never expected that the whole building was yours. Bakery on the ground floor, living area on the first floor and your bedrooms on the second floor. It's not quite bad" says the blonde.

"Well, having a renowned bakery does has it's perks just by itself" says Adrien daydreaming of croissants and quiches.

"Sure, but you have to wake up at 4 am to prepare everything for the day" points Marin.

"Why would anyone wake up at such unholy hour?" asks Adrienne surprised.

"Well, to heat the ovens, prepare different doughs and begin to bake stuff" says Marin.

"Kids! Your friends are down here!" says Sabine from the bakery.

"Tell them to come upstairs" says Marin.

"Is it five already? Wow, time sure goes on" says Adrien.

"I-I'm done" says Marinette coming out of the bathroom with her voice a bit strangled by the werewolf denture.

Adrienne whistles. "Wow, with that blond hair and those green eyes you could pass as my sister".

Alya, Alen, Nino and Nina enter the room and stop on their tracks, shocked as they look Marinette. "Girl, if I hadn't seen you in suit without the wig, I would think that Chat Noir was in here" says Alya whistling.

"Holy Spielberg, Mari, is that really you?" says Nino losing his mind.

"I am astonished girl" says Nina surprised. "Who knew you look this good in leather?"

"Am I the only one who know thinks that Chat Noir is a blond male version of Catwoman?" says Alen and everyone chokes, look at him and burst into laughing.

"Oh gods. Brother, that was the best" says Alya almost crying.

"Why- Why are you shtill out of cost-t-tume?" asks Marinette trying to get some air.

"We thought we could change here" explains Nina.

"But before everything, let me do your make up and get into my costume because you and I are sooo going into the Ladyblog" says Alya already with the makeup brushes at hands, handling them as if they were weapons.

"Adrien? Bro? Are you there? You've been awfully quiet since we came" says Nino shaking his hand in front of Adrien, who was staring at Marinette and only blinking, getting a startled reaction.

"Sorry Nino, what was it? I was lost in thought" says Adrien startled.

"We were saying that Mari has aced that costume" says Nino smiling knowingly.

"Yeah, I was so impressed that I zoned out" says Adrien.

"Understandable, I zoned out too" says Alen nodding.

"At least Adrien didn't compare Chat Noir with Cat Woman" says Alya and everyone bursts into laughs again.

"Oh, come on! They are both cat-themed, have a black suit and in love with a superhero!" says Alen.

"Does that make Ladybug Batman?" says Adrienne laughing a bit.

Nina puts a deeper voice. "Hello, I'm Ladybat, the terror and guardian of Paris. Hawk Moth fears me as I stalk upon his akumas from above".

"Nah, Ladybug is clearly more of a Spider-man hero. She's friendly, she was at first underestimated by the cops and she slings across the city" says Alya. "And that would made Chat Noir Black Cat, who is also a cat-themed dressed in black thief, like cat woman".

"Anyway, everybody, let's get dressed already" says Marin putting order.

** _-At the Louvre-_ **

Everyone got to the museum entrance and the girls explained to Alen and Nino that they would be attending a Halloween party instead of going door to door trick or treating. They were surprised when they got told, but Alya and Nina almost flipped when they heard that Adrien and Marin already knew thanks to Gabriel's slip. After some light chatting, they stand in front of the door, unsure where to go as Alix had only told them to get there and that they would later on receive the ubication of the party, but they don't see Alix nor Alex nor any of their classmates.

Suddenly, the doors of the crystal pyramid open wide as a smoke screen covers the entrance. A faint spooky music begins to play in the background and some lights and shadows appear inside the smoke screen, making everyone eager to see where everything is going. And then, out of nowhere, Alix and Alex scare them from behind and everyone jumps, some of them just surprised and others afraid.

"Dude, that was a cool entrance" says Nino.

"Yeah, I didn't expect everything to be a distraction so you could sneak upon us and scare us" agrees Alen.

"I know, Kim and Jin helped with it, though it was Max and Mat who came up with it" says Alex.

"Are they also going to do a jump scare?" asks Marin.

"Oh, we could have done that" laments Alix realizing the potential of the idea. "Nah, they are downstairs enjoying the party".

"Cool. By the way, how comes your dad let you a whole room inside France most important museum to throw a party?" asks Adrienne curious.

"You see Sunshine, dad wasn't very enthusiastic with our idea, but after there wasn't any idea of what exposition could go in the room and helping our brothers with their sudden re-enthusiasm with Egypt, he had to lent us the room to not show any favouritism" says Alex smirking.

"Anyway, cool costumes. Adrienne's is spectacular" says Alix. "Who's Chat Noir? They aced the costume".

"I-I-It's me, Marinette" says Marinette shily but happy.

"You really outdid yourself. Alya's and Nina's are also dope" says Alex. "Sorry guys but, apart from Marin as the handsome boy and the devilish Adrien Agreste, your costumes are realistic but not as awesome".

"Oh come on dude" complains Nino. "My skeleton costume is not that bad. And Alen's quite realistic".

"Yeah but, the girls have good costumes that also enhance their beauty and coolness" says Alix. "Yours are the type of costumes you'd see on a horror movie or a haunted house".

"Your phantoms of the opera costumes are cool too" says Adrien.

"Thank you Sunshine, but yours is hella good" puns Alex. "It's crazy cool with the wings and tail coming from the suit itself".

"I know right? Marin and Marinette retouched it like this, though it was Marinette's idea" praises Adrien.

"And she added my sleeves too" adds Adrienne.

"And let's not talk about who made Nina's, hers and mine" adds Alya.

"Oh stop it, i-i-it wasn't so sp-pecial" says Marinette blushing

"You've gotta be kidding me Mari, everything’s awesome" says Alix.

"By the way, I'm not going as handsome boy" says Marin. "I'm going as Frankenstein's monster".

"But Frankie is green and has nails on the neck and scars everywhere" says Alix.

"Actually, Marin's costume is on point" says Max as he and Mathilda get there. "The original tale of Frankenstein's monster described it as a handsome man because it was literally made out of the best human parts there were".

"Basically, he and Frankenstein's monster wife were both supposed to be the most handsome human-looking beings, but also the most repulsive as they weren't alive" says Mathilda.

"Mat, are you implying that Marin is the most handsome?" teases Alex.

"There's no point in denying that Marin is handsome, but there’s someone else I like, if that's what you're implying" says Mathilda.

"What! You like someone? Who?" says Alex being rather pushy.

"Wouldn't you like to know, ghostly boy" says Alya smirking.

"It's-a-se-cret" says Nina playfully.

"Oh, come on" says Alex pouting.

"Sorry Alex, but we girls stand for each other" says Adrienne smirking.

"Don't worry, they also did exactly that to us" says Marin patting Alex's back.

"We feel you bro" says Alen.

"That's cool and all, but the party is inside and I know two boys who are getting restless" says Max adjusting his glasses.

"Please tell me Kim hasn't ruined anything" says Alix.

"Not yet" says Mat. "But I wouldn't expect them to behave much more unless they get entertained".

As Max says those words several ominous columns of lime green smoke appear through the city, rising tall and imposing. An unnatural laugh echoes across the streets of Paris, getting everyone chills, as if some unholy creature had crawled from the deepest and darkest part from abyss to cause havoc in the mortal world. As the group of teens shudders, people scream from inside the Louvre, but it quickly turns into evil laughter.

"That definitely weren't Kim and Jin" says Adrien.

"It's likely to be an akuma" says Mathilda.

"Okay, we should hide then. Max, Mat, go hide at Alex's and Alix's home. Al-" begins to say Marin, but Alya is already gone in search of news. "She's gone already. Okay then, change of plans. Mari, go check the bakery and if they are safe stay there. Alen, your house nearby, so the rest are going there. I'll check on the party quickly and go to your place" says Marin.

"Why are you telling Marinette to go alone? Are you crazy? There's an akuma!" says Adrien.

"Look, I would go instead of her and tell you lot to go to Alen's place, but precisely because there's an akuma I can't" says Marin. "Due to special circumstances neither Marinette nor I should get caught by an akuma. So I'm sending her because she's more nimble, agile and faster than me, she has better chances of escaping than I".

"Then why are you going alone to where the akuma presumably is?!" asks Adrien.

"Because I can't stand doing nothing! And instead of questioning everything I get to action with the safest plan for EVERYONE! Get it together Agreste and do what's right!" bursts Marin, surprising and silencing everyone. He calms down and looks at Adrien. "Sorry for that. I am worried, that's why I'll go alone".

"Okay boys, better get going" says Alen clapping to get everyone's attention.

"Marin. Come back safely" says Adrien half annoyed, without even looking at him.

"I will. Now go and stay safe" says Marin as he rushes inside the pyramid.

"Th-Th-Then I'll be g-going too" says Marinette blushing because the Adrien Agreste was worried for her.

"I'll go with you. I can't let you go into the danger alone" says Adrien.

"Bro, you heard Marin, she's got good chances of getting home safely. You'll only make her slower" says Nino.

"Nino, I'm faster than Marinette at P.E. I won't slow her" says Adrien.

Alen sighs. "Okay, go with her then. But go now. The longer we stay in here the more dangerous it will be. Trust me" says Alen.

Adrien nods and looks at Marinette, who's almost a puddle of goo at the moment. Nino and Alen gives him a brofist as they run to safety with Adrienne and Nina. Then Marinette does her best effort to keep calm and focuses, getting ready to run as she thanks Tikki that Chat Noir doesn't wear heels, so her boots are quite adapted for running.

Without looking at Adrien, she begins to run towards the bakery at such speed that Adrien is surprised and almost left behind, because he never had seen her being so fast and gracile in P.E. class. She usually stumbled and fell running, how could Marinette be so agile? Adrien finally reacts and sprints to get to her, but when he finally catches her and she can clearly see him there, she speeds up again and Adrien understands why everyone thought that Marinette would get faster by herself. While she normally was a klutz, in dire situations like this when she was completely focused, she could outrun even Kim.

Meanwhile Marinette focuses on running, doing mild parkour to dodge still objects and making sure that Adrien's behind her. Right now, Marinette isn't thinking, she just focuses on doing those three things to get home safely. However, Adrien is thinking. He's re-evaluating everything he knows about the petite bluenette in front of him. He's admiring how nimble she is and he is realizing that Marinette is indeed quite beautiful. He scorns himself for thinking that when he is already in love with his Lady, but Marinette beauty was undeniable. He focuses in running when he almost trips with a loose tile.

At the same time, Marin delves into the wolf's mouth and sees something completely nefarious. In the room where the party was supposed to be, there was a headless rider floating at the air, with a pumpkin head on one hand as he throws something with the other. Slowly, Marin realizes that he's throwing some sort of pumpkin bombs of different colours with different effects. As far as he has seen, Marin distinguishes three bombs. The blue ones transform people into whatever they were supposed to be dressed as. The green ones seemed to put the transformed people under mind control and the orange ones trapped people in gigantic jack-o-lanterns. Marin sends a message to everyone in their group

Coincidentally, Adrienne and the rest of the gang gets safely to Alen's at that exact moment, presenting themselves to the Cesaire family, who welcomes them gladly, being happy that none of them had gotten caught up with the akuma, even if they were worried about Alya. The quadruplets approach Nina and Adrienne with starry eyes and demands the girls to play with them. After playing for a bit the quadruplets learn to fear Nina and love Adrienne, who is enjoying playing with someone younger as if they were her own sisters. While they are taking a small break to drink some water, Marin's message arrives and the gang thrives in expectance for Marin's safe arrival, each one because of a very different motive.

Marin finally gets there and is warmly welcomed by everyone. Unbeknownst to everyone the akuma named Pumpking had finished transforming everyone at the party into monsters and hypnotised them and now is throwing blue pumpkins everywhere. Coincidentally, one of the bombs enters through one of the windows and explodes, transforming everyone into their costumes. Nina quickly shuts the window before the green bomb gets in, using her enhanced speed from being a vampire.

After everyone calming a bit down, Marin assesses the situation. They have a Cherokee (Alen's dad), a pirate (Alen's mother), four literal gremlins, a zombie, a vampire, a skeleton, Death herself and Frankenstein's monster. Alen had his left eye literally dropping and smelled horribly, Adrienne was good, Nina had to force herself not to drink the blood of Alen's parents and was involuntarily charming Alen as he was a lesser undead that usually followed and loved superior undead like vampires. And then are Marin, who suddenly couldn't control his strength, and Nino, who felt absolutely nothing. He recluses himself in a room with Nina and silently prays for everything to be over.

Meanwhile Pumpking created a massive blue pumpkin and transformed everyone in Paris who was outside, affecting Marinette and Adrien as well. While the villain prepares another giant bomb, this time green, the duo finally reaches the bakery and they make sure everything's fully closed. Tom and Sabine are surprised to see them at first, given that they now were a much more realistic version of their costumes, but they hug them happy to know that everyone's safe.

"Tonight is a spooky Halloween, literally" says Tom surprised after hearing the powers of the akuma.

"Indeed it is" says Adrien knocking a pot with his wings accidentally. "Uugh, sorry for that, I can't adjust to this body. Can I be somewhere spacious alone? I wouldn't want to accidentally hurt you or knock everything down".

"Of course, dear. Just go to Marin's room, he has some manga if you are bored and there's a toilet if you need to use it" says Sabine.

"I think it would be good for you to be alone as well Marinette, since we don't really know how the feral part of were-Chat Noir might affect you. I'm sure you'd feel very guilty if you broke something accidentally" says Tom.

"G-Good idea dad" says Marinette before rushing to her bedroom.

"I'll be upstairs as well" says Adrien politely as he leaves.

"Geez kid, talk about luck" says Plagg once they are in Marin's room.

"And I was supposed to be in akuma duty this week" says Adrien. "Please, tell me I can transform".

"You still have the ring, so yes, you can" says Plagg. "But I think that you'll have some extra powers because you're a demon, like it's not just your appearence has changed, but your whole being".

"That's right! What kind of demon powers do I have?" wonders Adrien out loud. "I somehow feel that I could merge with shadows. Maybe I will be able to throw my Cataclysm?"

"I wouldn't recommend it, given that you've never done it and your aim could be off" points Plagg.

"Fair enough. Wait, since I'm a demon, I can use this wing to fly right?" says Adrien and tries to fly, successfully elevating himself and floating. "Oh yes! This feels awesome!"

"Good for you boy, but you're forgetting something" says Plagg.

"Right! The akuma!" says Adrien. "Come on Plagg, we have a party popper to defeat! Plagg, claws out!"

He transforms into Chat, but this time, his costume is a bit different. He does have wings, horns, claws and a real tail, all in a very cool shade of acid green. His suit is still leather-like, but instead of a tight skin suit, he's wearing a smoking. After quickly watching all his changes, he opens the trapdoor to the roof and leaves the house, not forgetting to close the trapdoor after himself because he doesn't want to disturb the Dupain-Cheng's household temperature by leaving it open. He flies to where the akuma seems to be, guided by the sound of explosions, screams and the gigantic smoke signal.

On Marinette's side though, she is half panicking, half fainting in love. Adrien had been so kind to her, so attentive. She definitely is above cloud nine, she's at the gates of heaven. Luckily, Tikki bumps into her head and knocks her out of her delirium.

"Marinette, priorities!" says Tikki.

"Right! Right... I'm now a werecat, possibly have Chat's powers, an akuma is on the loose and Ladybug is supposed to be in duty this week" says Marinette. "Should I ask Marin to... No, that would be suspicious and he could be transformed into Frankenstein".

"Don't worry Marinette, even if you are a feral version of Chat, you still have your earrings on, so you can transform" says Tikki. "Your suit will be different and you'll likely have both Chat Noir's and Ladybug's powers, but aside from that you'd be like usual".

"But we can't be sure that I can use the Cat... I won't say the name of it, but you get me" says Marinette. "But I have to admit, I could get used to the night vision".

"Silly, ladybugs don't have nocturnal vision" says Tikki giggling.

"What a pity. Anyway, we have an akuma to defeat. Tikki, spots on!" says Marinette.

Marinette transforms into Ladybug, but she has a Chat-like version of her Ladybug suit with a fluffy fur collar and fluffy puffs at her wrists and ankles, just like her costume. She also has a tail and cat ears, each of them very furry and red with black polka-dots that oddly seems to fit with her costume. However, the most surprising trait was that she had golden blond hair in her usual hairstyle, but with strands of her own natural night-sky-coloured hair, creating a quite interesting and adorable look. Ladybug looks at herself quickly, approving her costume as something quite fashionable, and jumps out of the trapdoor, not bothering to close it behind to have an actual excuse in case her parents went to check on her. She opens her yoyo and sees that Chat is already on the way, so she pursues his gps signal as she wonders if he has also transformed into something else.

** _-At the Cesaire household-_ **

Adrienne is very nervous. A few minutes ago, she accidentally touched a plant and it instantly withered. The same had happened to the table she bumped to just seconds later, or the chair where she tried to stabilize herself. The realization slowly settled in, that she was Death itself, Death incarnated, the very essence of Death. At first, she took several steps away from the Cesaire, but accidentally touched Alen, who was behind her. Nothing happened, because Alen was a zombie, an undead, so he was already technically dead. But the majority of the people in the house weren't undead, so she better was careful not to touch them. With an apology, she retired a bit and went towards the room where Marin and Nina were in and she still is there now, not daring to touch the door not to break it.

"M-Marin?" asks Adrienne, hoping that he listens to her.

"Adrienne? What happens?" asks Marin, going to open the door, but stopping himself as he remembers his now brutal strength. The truth was that, even if his aspect hadn't changed that much aside from being bigger, the abnormal strength he had was ridiculous and it's beginning to piss him off because he can destroy anything by touching it slightly.

"Adrienne? Girl, what are you doing here?" says Nina opening the door normally, happy to have someone else than Marin, given that they have had a very awkward silence all the time and Marin was now oddly hard to see straight at the face. He was astonishingly handsome yet horribly ugly. "Come in, come in".

"I can't, I kill anything I touch. Unless you make a big space for me I can't enter" says Adrienne feeling down.

"It's okay with Nina, she's also an undead, just like Alen and I" says Nino popping his head. "Marin, bro, how are you doing?"

"Well, I'm very awkward at the moment as you can guess. I have all this strength and agility, but it's too much to suddenly control it" says Marin.

"Well, at least you'll learn to control it very soon, since in the book, Frankenstein was a fast learner" says Adrienne. "But I can't even touch a door without it withering".

"Yeah, but you can touch the undead safely. We are already dead and rotten" says Nino. "Thought I guess you can't touch Marin then, since... It's alive!"

"Pffft, Nino, you dork." says Marin laughing at the cinematographically reference. "But I'm not sure about that, Frankenstein's monster was made out of dead bodies and, even if it was implied, the author never confirmed the actual death of Frankenstein. For all we know, it could very well be immortal. Well, I believe that it was indeed immortal, seeing how he survived a gunshot easily".

"I will not risk it. I wouldn't like to accidentally kill anybody, specially one of my dear friends" says Adrienne as she thinks "And the one who holds my heart".

"Such a pity, I was already getting used to your surprise hugs" says Marin booping her nose with a pencil and said pencil withered. "Wow it sure is surprising your deadly touch".

"You meanie" says Adrienne pouting. "I'll fire you".

"You wouldn't, and you know it" says Nina with a knowing smile.

"Gasp, I totally would! And let's not talk about that which can't be said, or I’ll tell you know that to you know who" replies Adrienne.

"I'm so lost" says Nino in what seemed to be deadpanning, but one couldn't be sure as he was now a skeleton.

"Same, I only know that I won't be fired and that's fine for me" says Marin shrugging and accidentally knocking a bit of the wall. "I hate this strength".

"And you say I have a deadly touch? You could kill me if you clapped my back" says Adrienne surprised.

"Yo, why is everyone in here? Is this a party or what?" says Alen popping behind Nino.

"Yes, this is a deadly monsters and undead party, wanna come?" says Nina.

"As you wish Mistress" says Alen being charmed again.

"Aaaaaaaaaagh! I hate these charming powers!" says Nina pouting. "I didn't want this night to go this way".

"We know Nina, we know you just wanted to have a cool night with your firends and probably confess" says Adrienne patting her back, who jumps at the touch but then calms down.

"For a second I forgot that I'm an undead" says Nina half scared.

"Okay, okay. Everyone, focus, we're getting out of the matter" says Marin clapping his hands and getting everyone's attention. "Adrienne what do you need? You came here to ask something right?"

"Yeah... I... I want to leave. I destroy everything I touch... And since you're a bit more experienced on evading akumas and hiding... Is there a way that I can hide and leave?" says Adrienne rubbing awkwardly her elbow, feeling down again.

"No, I won't let you go by yourself. I know it's difficult to try not to destroy anything by just moving your hand, but it's too dangerous if you leave" says Marin, strongly disagreeing.

"Dude, I get that, but you're being a bit harsh, don't you think?" says Nino.

"No, it's fine, he's right, it's too dangerous. If they were to control me it would be an absolute disaster and I'd destroy everything" says Adrienne staring the floor.

"No, it wouldn't be like that. It'd be the worst because you could get harmed. You are my friend Adrienne and I care about you. I'm sorry I reacted a bit harshly, but I can't stand it if someone I care about gets hurt" says Marin, grabbing her shoulders to look at her directly, forgetting that there was a possibility of him dying by that. But he didn't and she is way too flustered to even notice. "Look, Adrienne. I won't let you go alone out there. Who knows how many monsters might there be out there? Besides, I can only think of a somewhat safe place where you would be alone and wouldn't destroy too much things, but that place is a big no".

"Okay, first thing. Marin, you're stupid and I'm glad that you're not dead" says Nina rubbing her forehead. "You're touching Adrienne! Leaving aside your abnormal strength, she can literally kill anything she touches you idiot. Okay, now that that is out of my body, one solution to your BIG problem is so simple to solve. You don't want her to go alone? Then go with her! She's not the only one destroying everything!"

"She does have a point" says Nino nodding.

"Still, there's no hiding spot" says Marin.

In a moment of lucidity, Alen decided to open his mouth. "You said there was a place".

"No way, I'm not taking her to the sewers. First of all, because she is someone famous and if somehow the media got that, there would be a lot of problems. Secondly, because even if it was to protect her, if Mr. Agreste knew he'd probably take my head. And finally, because the only place big enough for me to fit inside is not precisely near" says Marin.

"Marin, take me to the sewers" says Adrienne pleading. "It will be okay if I go with you. Father won't now and I'll be careful to go unnoticed".

"No, don't give me those puppy eyes" says Marin sternly. But he's resisting with all his might to give in.

"Marin, you take her to the sewers or I'll kick your butt into Mars, which I could maybe do with my vampiric powers" says Nina looking at her hand.

"Marin, dude, just go. I'll keep everyone safe in here" says Nino which sounds a bit ridiculous, given that he is a skeleton.

Marin sighs. "Okay, okay. I'll go" says putting his hands in the air and everyone celebrates. "But you're all banned from the bakery for three weeks, including the mind-controlled zombie".

"Thank you!" says Adrienne hugging Marin.

"Come on then, we better leave before Alen's parents notice. Nino, please open the doors" says Marin walking to the exit with Adrienne still hugging him.

"On it!" says Skele-Nino. "Good luck bro, keep yourselves safe".

"You too man, and make sure Nina doesn't make anything she might regret later, again. Even better, trap those two in the same room. I feel like Alen has more consciousness than he lets on" replies Marin with a smile before he and Adrienne leave.

"Again? Could you please delve into that? It sounds like there's a story behind that" says Adrienne with her excited puppy eyes, grabbing herself to Marin's back.

As Marin is going to answer, Ladybug descends in front of them. "What are you two doing out?! Get somewhere safe now!"

"Sorry, we're going to the sewers. By the way, nice black cat costume" says Marin, giggling at the last part.

"Oh, you know it was supposed to be a black cat costume, unlike Mari's. But it somehow transformed me into a real were-Chat Noir" says Ladybug. "Who are you carrying?"

"Adrienne Agreste, she's now Death and we're going to the sewers because she kills anything she touches except the undead and probably immortal beings" explains Marin.

"Wow, so it was true that you knew the bugs" comments Adrienne. "Hello Ladybug, I'd shake your hand or something but, you know, I kill everything I touch".

"How can you touch Marin? Frankenstein is a living being" says Ladybug confused.

"Made of dead bodies and presumably immortal" points Marin.

"Don't get me started with your crazy theories. If it didn't say that he was immortal, he isn't" says Ladybug. "Anyway, you have to get out of here. You have to go to the sewers, right? To the Seine entrance? I'll give you a lift".

"There's no need, you should hurry and defeat the akuma" says Marin.

"Chat is already on the way, I'm sure he can handle a few minutes alone" says Marinette as she takes Marin's hand and zips them away.

"Woohoo! This is awesome!" says Adrienne.

"Not to my arm!" says Marin.

Ladybug lands carefully near the entrance of the sewers. "Well, I'll leave you here. Stay safe and don't go outside again" says pointing both of them accusingly. "And next time choose a better place to take a girl to, I thought you were better than that".

"That's both, sexist and irrelevant, it's not like we are having a date on the sewers, I'm just making sure she's safe" says Marin.

"What a pity, you would make a good couple" says Ladybug smirking at Adrienne before she leaves.

"She knows! Or rather, she remembers what Mari told her!" thinks Adrienne.

"Okay, let's enter. There should be a maintenance room with lockers in here, you can hide there and I'll stay outside on guard duty" says Marin.

"Can't you stay with me better, I'd feel safer if you're with me" says Adrienne, putting on her best puppy face.

Marin is taken aback by Adrienne. "Her cuteness is over 9000!" thinks as he begins to recognise that, yep, Adrienne is cute.

Marin already knew that Adrienne is beautiful, she was a supermodel after all. But for the first time Marin noticed two things. The first one, that Adrienne is dangerously cute, enough to compete with his crush on Kitty Noire. But the important thing he realizes is that Adrienne likes him, as in she has a crush on him. Everything makes sense. Nina's not so subtle remarks and comments, Ladybug smugly smirk, Marinette and her being very friendly to each other... Wait a minute, they were helping each other! Marinette must have given Adrienne something in exchange for all of her Adrien stuff, which most likely was info about Marin, so there wasn't any real harm. A lot of questions and thoughts begin to fill Marin's head, but two stood amongst them all: How should Marin react to a) Adrienne's request to stay with her and b) Adrienne’s possible confession.

He set question a) aside and focused into b). Did he like Adrienne? He wasn't sure, but he certainly didn't dislike her. Did he enjoy her company? Well, yes, she was someone rather nice to be with. Could he picture a future with Adrienne? Yes, he can perfectly think of a household life with her. And then it dawned on him. He also likes Adrienne, not just the amazing and kickass Kitty Noire, but also the affectionate and playful Adrienne. Yep, he definitely was screwed. Even if he tries to think about it, the young designer can't bring himself to choose one of them. Ah, if only there was a way... Wait, there was one, wasn't? He could ask Kitty Noire if she had feelings for him and if she didn't, he'd ask Adrienne. If Kitty said that she has feelings for him... He'd be right back at square one. Wait, no, Adrienne can't be an option, too much risk, he doesn't wants her to be hurt just because he likes her.

"Marin?" asks Adrienne poking his face, trying to get an answer from him.

"Huh? Sorry, I spaced out" says Marin going back to reality.

"So much for worrying about my safety" says Adrienne pouting. "Will you stay with me hidden?"

"I- I don't know... It would be better if someone was on guard duty” says Marin and takes a glance at Adrienne, who is making an innocent angel face that melts a bit of Marin's sanity. "Okay, I will. But at the first sign of danger I'll be the bait and you run as fast as you can".

"Sure thing" says Adrienne happy with a radiant smile.

* * *

As Chat Noir gets to where the akuma is, he notices that Ladybug's gps location shows her going to the Seine and go back towards the akuma. Even if he is a bit curious, he knows he's going to hold the akuma alone for as long as he can. He picks up the first thing he founds on the floor and throws it to the akuma. Not expecting to get hit by a lollipop, the akuma falls of his horse. Furiously, Pumpking gets up and searches for the one who had the audacity to disturb the grandiose quest for the Miraculous and the construction of an eternal Halloween kingdom. He spots Chat Noir in the air and notices how he has a different attire than the usual one, meaning that he had also been transformed into his Halloween costume. Hawk Moth rejoices from his lair and orders the akuma to capture Chat with its mind controlling power, making use of his horde of loyal followers.

Above them, a certain spotted witch observes the fight as she records it with her phone. She has it all. The best view, the best magic-induced camera and the best news about her favourite superhero duo. Alya excitedly twitches on her broom as she sees in the distance a very fluffy Ladybug incoming. Since Alya herself had felt the effects of the akuma, she knows that both Chat Noir and Ladybug had been celebrating Halloween and had been exposed to one of the akuma's power, which turned a person into whatever costume they were wearing. From the looks of it, Chat Noir could now be called Demon Chat, but Ladybug is still far enough for Alya to know. She seemed to be something leathery yet fluffy, and her hair was definitely weird, but Alya certainly doesn't know what she was supposed to be.

At the same time, Ladybug spots Alya in the night sky, as well as a demonic Chat Noir and the akuma. Since the akuma doesn't know that she's already there, she zips her yoyo to take the impulse that she needed to reach Alya. More gracious than ever, Ladybug makes a perfect landing on Alya's broom, which doesn't falter at the difference in weight. Alya's eyes have literal sparkles of excitement on them as she sees Ladybug there, with her, on her broom. Alya lowkey enters on her fangirl mode for a few seconds before she calms down again and looks amused to her favourite heroine. Ladybug instead has a stern face, but seeing Alya's excitement and cuteness can't help but to chuckle and roll her eyes.

"Miss Cesaire, how many times will we have to tell either you or your brother that is dangerous to film our battles this close?" says Ladybug.

"But I'm safe today Ladybug, the akuma hasn't seen me in here and I'm distant enough, I'm using magic to enhance my camera and film you better. I need to report the best news of you two!" says Alya looking proudly.

"For today, this is fine because you are right, you aren't very visible to the akuma and it's kind of high in here for them to get here too fast, but I want you to flee at the first sign of danger" says Ladybug.

"Sure thing Ladybug" says Alya. When she sees that Ladybug is about to go, she stops her. "Before you go, may I ask you something? What are you dressed as? I like your costume by the way".

"I was dressed as a black cat, as in a witch familiar, before I got hit by the transforming powers of the akuma, but it somehow turned me into Chat Noir. Though I'm grateful that I'm not a cat right now, it would be quite hard to battle the akuma if that was the case. It looks like black is my lucky colour this week." says Ladybug, remembering the excuse Marin had gifted her just a few minutes ago. "Now if you excuse me, there's a city to save".

"You've seen it guys, our dainty amazing superheroes have turned the dire situation this akuma has put us on into a small power up for them" narrates Alya to the camera. "And Ladybug is so cool, she's worried about every single citizen in this city, enough to stop to ensure our safety before battling the akuma. It's clear that our safety is her #1 priority".

Ladybug is free falling from the broom straight into Pumpking and she makes a quick plan before landing. She notices Chat Noir Flying as he attracts the attention of the akuma and its mind-controlled minions and her plan takes a clearer shape. She lands on the akuma, kicking it out of their horse and winds her yoyo to the horse, using the impulse to describe a perfect parabola kicking the minions. When she reaches the highest point, she unwinds the yoyo and does a flip in the air, passing in front of Chat and landing in a building behind him.

"Hello Bugaboo, what a magical night there's out here tonight, isn't it?" says Chat Noir descending to be besides her. "Wait, what's with your costume? Were you affected by the akuma as well? As you can see, I'm now Satan Noir".

"Long story short, I was a black cat and it transformed me into you" says Ladybug, ignoring the Buggaboo part. "Any idea of where is the akuma?"

"I'm afraid not, my fair Lady, but I suspect a few things" says Chat Noir, skilfully dodging pumpkin bombs that the akuma throws at them. "The only things that seemed normal enough in his whole body are his scarf and the bag from where he gets his pumpkin bombs".

"There are three types of bombs, green, blue and orange. The green ones cause mind-controlled on transformed people, so make sure to dodge those" says Ladybug evading a green bomb.

"My, my. So you already know that? Haven't you just arrived to battle?" says Chat Noir fully smirking at her. "Or were you perhaps admiring this devilishly good-looking body of mine from afar?"

"Not now tomcat. There's an akuma on the loose attacking us" says Ladybug as she jumps to dodge another bomb.

"Well, you forgot something. If you break the Jack-o'-lantern of someone that is brainwashed, they regain consciousness and try to escape" says Chat breaking a pumpkin head to prove his point. The lake monster that had said pumpkin on them suddenly opens their eyes and try to flee quickly, managing to escape.

"That sure is useful" says Ladybug breaking more Jack-o'-lanterns and freeing civilians. "We can reduce his power and create opportunities to snatch away the akumatized object. Good job Chat".

"It's always a pleasure M'Lady" says Chat bowing to Ladybug as a bomb passes over him.

"I'm thinking that maybe we can see where the akuma is" says Ladybug as she observes the crowd of minions and sees a few sharp objects.

"Please, do enlighten me" says Chat dodging another bomb.

"See that gladiator with a spear?" says Ladybug pointing to someone in the middle of the crowd.

"Oh, I see what you mean LB" says Chat Noir smiling. He flies to the crowd and picks up the gladiator, bringing him to where Ladybug is and breaking his Jack-o'-lantern.

"Hello, I'm Ladybug, I'd need your help with this akuma" says Ladybug to the confused gladiator.

"Whatever you need Ladybug. What do you need?" says the gladiator focusing.

"See that bag on the akuma side? I want you to throw your spear at it while Chat distracts them" says Ladybug gently.

Chat Noir flies to the akuma and begins to attack them with his baton. The akuma tries to throw at gunpoint one of their bombs to Chat, but Chat constant attacks doesn't let them pick one of the bombs. Pumpking decides that is time to change plans and commands the horse to bite and kick Chat Noir, completely ignoring Ladybug and the gladiator. Using that opportunity, the gladiator throws with all his strength his sharp spear at the bag, piercing it from one side and completely destroying it, making the pumpkin bombs fall. Before the akuma can react, Chat Noir dives under the horse and straight to the man, picking him up and taking him to safety. On the other side, Pumpking gets enraged and charges towards Chat Noir and the gladiator, but Ladybug winds her yoyo around the horse and a building, stopping the animal and making the akuma fall from the sudden stop.

"Ladybug! Stop interfering! Give me your Miraculous so I can make the perfect Halloween country!" groans the akuma with a deep phantasmagorical voice.

"A Halloween country? But what will happen to other festivities like Christmas?" says Ladybug.

"All of those are useless, irrelevant celebrations. Only Halloween should be celebrated! Halloween is the supreme celebration!" says the akumatized person.

"That's YOUR opinion" says Ladybug sternly. "Other people prefer other festivities, not everyone has to share your opinion!"

"Their opinion is wrong then!" says Pumpking.

"They aren't wrong just because their opinion is different! Everybody must have their own free will and personal opinions. There's nothing wrong with that!" says Ladybug getting annoyed by the obtuse akuma.

"Need a hand LB?" says Chat landing next to her.

"Perfect timing Chat Noir! I need you to distract the akuma while I use my power" says Ladybug.

"I'll hold his reins then" says Chat Noir with a dandy smile as Ladybug rolls her eyes. The akuma recovers and takes out his head, beginning to shoot bombs out of it.

Ladybug retreats and hides behind a near building, casting her Lucky Charm throwing her yoyo in the air. The Lucky Charm falls in her hands, revealing that it's a polka dotted umbrella. She looks around her to search thing to make a plan. She notices Chat Noir, the akuma's scarf, the umbrella, the abandoned spear of the gladiator and an intact orange pumpkin bomb in a fountain. She picks the spear and the bomb and calls Chat Noir to pick her up, extending her hand. Chat Noir makes it seems that he is going to dive towards the right of the akuma and the akuma moves to sop him, but it was a feint and Chat dives next to the akuma at an amazing speed, picking up Ladybug by her hand and throwing her into the air to later pick her up in bridal style.

"I'll let it slip this time Chaton, but I need you to hold be by my hips and do as I say" says Ladybug with a serious face.

"Your wishes are orders to me, my Lady" says Chat shifting his grip on her to hold her as she wanted. "What now?"

"Now it's throwing time!" says Ladybug throwing the bomb to the akuma, exploding and trapping the akuma in a giant Jack-o'-lantern.

The akuma, infuriated, commands their horse to break the prison kicking. Chat Noir understands the plan and flies to where the akuma is breaking out, changing his grip on Ladybug to hold her with just one arm. He casts upon his Cataclysm and waits for Ladybug's move. As the horse of the akuma begins to finally crack the prison, Ladybug turns around the umbrella and the spear. As soon as the horse finally breaks the giant pumpkin and exits with the akuma riding it, Chat Noir appears next to him and without letting him time to react, Ladybug knocks of the pumpkin head with the spear as she pulls out the scarf with the umbrella's handle. Chat Noir reaches out to grab it with his hand and the Cataclysm destroys the scarf. As the akuma flies out of the cinders of the scarf, Ladybug drops the spear and grabs her yoyo to throw it and cleanse the akuma. A few moments later, Chat lands and Ladybug casts her Miraculous cure, repairing all the damage in the city and turning everyone back to their normal selves. It had been a short akuma for sure, given that everything had been resolved in an hour, but the power of the akuma hadn't been something to laugh at. They could have perfectly turned everyone into mind-controlled monsters, but luck seemed to favour Ladybug this time.

"Before you go, would you please this gentle cat telling me what are you truly dressed as? Your costume seemed particularly similar to my usual one, so I can't believe you were a mere cat" says Chat Noir.

"Why don't you see it on the Ladyblog, I'm sure Alya will include it on her video update" says Ladybug smugly.

"Alya? She was filming us? From where?" asks Chat Noir confused.

"She was transformed into a witch, so she used her magic to enhance her camera and flied high into the sky, she was quite high, so it's understandable that you didn't see her" says Ladybug.

"That was amazing!" shouts Alya from a few buildings next to them.

"Speaking of, there she is. I'll escort her to her home, see you Chat Noir" says Ladybug already zipping away with her yoyo.

** _-At the sewers-_ **

Marin and Adrienne had been idly chatting while their respective twins saved the city, sometimes blushing and sometimes pondering what was the other thinking of. Marin had told her what she had asked him before. He told her about the time when Nina confessed to him. Everything ended well and they were still friends, but Nina was utterly embarrassed to think about what happened. As soon as they see ladybugs surrounding them and returning them to normal, they go to the exit of the sewers and get out, sending text messages to everyone to let them know that they had been safe and that they'll head to Alen's home, but Alen tells them to meet them at the Louvre, since they are still going to the party. They get going, thought this time Adrienne is walking and not being carried by Marin. When they arrive Nina throws knowing looks to Adrienne, who replies with an equally smugly smirk. Marin notices everything and rolls his eyes. However, Alen and Nino shot them a very confused look. Minutes later, Adrien and Marinette arrive.

"What took you so long girl?" says Alya. "I've got some sweet deets about today's fight with a spectacular quality".

"Well, apparently, her cat instincts or something made her get out. When we got back to normal, she was nowhere to be seen and we found her in an alley heading to the bakery" says Adrien amused.

"S-Sorry again" says Marinette embarrassed by her excuse, it's embarrassing for her that Adrien thought that she gave into her instincts.

"Don't sweat it, it's great that you were safe all along" says Adrien smiling.

"I'll ask you what happened later" says Alya with a mischievous knowing look on her face. "For now, how about we go to that party before something else happens?"

"Yes please" says Nina going inside.

"Is the stage ready?" asks Alix popping out of nowhere and surprising everyone.

"Indeed, it is" says Mathilda smiling. "Let's begin operation karaoke".

"There's a karaoke? Dudes, let's get into there" says Nino pushing the boys inside the museum.

"Is everything ready?" asks Alya.

"Yep, Nina know all the lyrics and dance moves of Alen's favourite playlist, the sound and tech equipment is installed and working operationally. Besides, with Marinette's real costume for Nina and our make-up girls, Nina's success is almost guaranteed" says Mathilda adjusting her glasses with a smile.

"Girl, I've known you for not so much, but I'm already impressed" says Alya. "Thanks for the help, and you too Alix".

"Hey, we're friends, aren't we?" says Alix fist bumping her. "Adrienne said it before, we girls stand for each other".

"I can't wait to see Nina's face, or Alen's" says Adrienne almost jumping from excitement.

"Next one's is Mathilda’s, right?" says Marinette. "Consider us in for whatever plan you have".

"Marinette, I believe I've told you to call me Mat a hundred times already" says Mathilda. "You don't call my brother Maximillian after all".

"That's Max's full name? Wow" says Alya.

"Come on girls, we'll lose our ship sailing" says Adrienne pushing the girls inside.

The rest of the night was fun for everyone. Adrien, Nino and Marin got to laugh at Alen's dumbfounded expression when he saw Nina's looks, when he saw her singing and dancing a playlist of his favourite songs and also when he was confessed by Nina. At the same time, the girls were so excited with Nina's confession and they were so amused to see her surprised by the improved plan. Alen and Nina began to date that same night. Apparently, Alen was indeed conscious while he was a charmed zombie and heard Nina's feelings about him and rethought everything, so after that outstanding confession and the interest Nina had been showing on him, he fell for her unconsciously. Aside from the confession, the boys also held a karaoke competition to see who had the best singing voice, while Nina taught the girls some dance moves. The Agreste had the time of their lives, and the Dupain-Cheng had a lovely night.


	7. WIFI siblinghood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter, some personal issues and Marichat May have stolen all of my time to write. I still hope that you like this chapter very much.

** _-At a random akuma attack-_ **

Ladybug and Lordbug stand in a building, observing the latest akumatized victim as they try to get in contact with their feline partners with no results. Sighing, they check the time once again and lament because they are losing their lessons. Getting desperate to wrap everything up, Lordbug casts his Lucky Charm while Ladybug distracts the akuma. Some moments later, Lordbug destroys the akumatized object as Ladybug purifies the akuma. Lordbug cast his Miraculous Cure and all the damaged caused by the akuma get reversed. Before leaving, Lordbug makes sure to attend the akumatized victim and encourages them to see the silver lining while at the same time Ladybug attends the media and answers all of their questions as accurately as she can, even if she still feels a bit nervous around the cameras.

"Ladybug, why were only you and Lordbug fighting the akuma today? Are Chat Noir and Kitty Noire injured? Or have they abandoned their duties?" asks a reporter.

"Abandon? I don't think either of our partners know the meaning of that word" says Ladybug with a gentle laugh. "Don't worry, they haven't contacted us about having any problems. So I'm guessing that something related about their civilians lives must have kept them from coming".

"Do you know each other identities?" ask another reporter.

"No, and for the sake of our families' safety and our own protection, it must be kept that way" affirms Ladybug. Lordbug earrings beep and she turns around, waving her hand with her yoyo on it. "Well, it sounds like we have to go. It's a pleasure to answer all of your questions but, as I said, our identities must remain secret!"

* * *

** _-Alya's side-_ **

As Mme. Bustier praises her students for their hard work on their last assignment, Alya takes a picture of Ladybug out of her personal notebook and cuts her face out. She turns around and tries to fit said photography with her classmates faces, trying to see if anyone around her is Ladybug to no avail. She keeps trying until she gets to Chloe, who is mischievously grinning and pointing next to her. When Alya moves the photo and adjusts it to where the face of the person that Chloe was pointing is, she sees Mme. Bustier staring at her with a confused expression. Alya quickly puts the picture back nervously for having got caught red-handedly, but Mme. Bustier doesn't nags her. Instead, she looks at Marinette's empty seat and looks back to Alya with a worried expression.

"Has Marinette still not returned from the girls room?" asks Bustier with a faint note of cautiousness on her voice.

"I don't think so miss. She left but I haven't seen her return yet" says Alya, now wondering where could her elusive friend be.

The bell rings and Bustier changes her face. "Before leaving. Tonight I want you to read up to the first three chapters of France: The first thousand years. And then fill this simple questionnaire".

Alya begins to put all of Marinette's things on her bag and Caline gets closer to her to handle the questionnaire. "Please, make sure to give this to Marinette" says Bustier.

"Will do" says Alya nodding as she finishes packing.

-**_Alen's side-_**

Mme. Mendeleiev is scolding once again her students for the lack of attention to her classes as Alen opens his private notebook. He pulls out a list of names and a little Lordbug mask and uses it to compare the looks of his classmates with and without the mask. He crosses outs names as he doesn't see any semblance with the hero in any of his classmates, getting to the end of the list, only one name remaining. He looks at the empty seat of his best friend Marin and wonders where could his best friend have gone, as he had left to go to the bathroom two hours before. As he focuses back to the lesson, Mendeleiev notices Marin's absence and frowns, as the young man isn't known for skipping classes.

"Mister Césaire, where is your friend Marin? Is he still in the bathroom?" asks Mme. Mendeleiev.

"I can't be sure miss. He did leave, but he hasn't told me anything" answers Alen.

Mendeleiev frowns and the bell rings, changing her face to a serious one. "I want you all to finish up to page 27 in you exercises book for the next lesson" announces the teacher. "And Alen, make sure to tell it to Marin, I wouldn't like him skipping his homework as he has skipped his lessons".

"Will do miss" says Alen politely as he's furious inside. The nerve this teacher had sometimes.

Alen packs his school material and then puts Marin's in his bag. Adrienne gives Alen a worried look, but the boy shrugs and shakes his head, letting her know that he doesn't knows where Marin is. He then makes his ways to the locker's room to leave his bag in his locker during break. Then, he gets out his phone and calls Marin, but Marin doesn't pick up the phone and Alen is confused. What could his man be doing. He goes asking all over the school if anyone has seen Marin, until he meets Alya and sees that Marinette has also disappeared out of the face of Earth. Both of them keep looking or their friends, but as they pass next to the locker's room, they see Chloe putting a polka dotted red yoyo and a polka dotted red cloth in her purse, leaving them dumbfounded, but not before taking a picture. They follow stealthily Chloe and as they see her get into her limousine and leave, they each get their phones out and call their friends, leaving them a message when neither of them answer.

Casually, Nina and Nino get out of the school and the Césaire twins stop them, grabbing their hands.

"Nina, Nino, wait!" say both reporters.

"Uhm yeah?" says Nino confused.

"What's the matter?" says Nina equally confused.

"Come with us, we need your help" says Alya as they pull the Lahiffe to somewhere else.

They take Nina and Nino to a secluded bench in front of the Seine and sit down, trying to call their best friends with little success. "Ugh, I hate it when they go AWOL" says Alen.

"They're not calling back. Seriously, where are those two?" says Alya.

"Hey, my man Adrien is like that too" says Nino.

"Yeah, Adrienne as well. But hey, I guess you have to be sly when Mr. control-freak is your daddy" points Nina.

A notification pops in the reporters' phones and they see the video of the latest interview of Ladybug. They lament that they didn't know sooner that Ladybug and Lordbug were fighting sooner, but when they see Ladybug waving to say goodbye, they pay closer attention to her yoyo. Then, as if a lighting had struck them, they gasp at unison and get out Marinette and Marin's notepads, writing a note on a post-it and sticking it to the designers notepads. Then, both of them turn to the Lahiffe twins with a quite undecipherable look, as if they had either a genius idea or a madman's plan.

"We think we've just sniffed who Ladybug is, and by default, Lordbug" says Alen.

Alya get closer to the Lahiffe and whispers into their ears. "Chloe and Cléon" says the ginger with an expectant smile on her face.

Nino and Nina look to each other and bursts into laughs. "Chloe? Seriously Alya? You know how self-absorbed she is, there's no way she's Ladybug, she doesn't think about anything but herself" says Nino.

"And Cléon? Alen, I love you, but even you have to admit that Cléon is way too arrogant to be Lordbug. Do you think he would save the world? You two are crazy" says Nina.

"Nuh-uh. We are so not. You'll see" says Alya getting up.

** _-Over the Parisian rooftops-_ **

The buggy duo of French superheroes run across the Parisian skyline, jumping from rooftop to rooftop and using their yoyos to swing when needed. They rush in the direction of their school, going as fast as they can so that they can at least manage to attend the last part of their lessons, but just as they were rushing by an electronic billboard, the content of the billboard changes into a clock. They briefly see the time on the clock and realise that they are ten minutes late to attend anything, so they change directions suddenly. With the grace and agility of a cheetah, they parkour towards an empty alley, hiding behind an OPPI before detransforming to their civilian identities.

Their kwamis fly out of their miraculous and fall to the gentle hands of their respective holders. Tikki and Tekke smile at their holders, proud to see them growing and solving their superheroes problem better each time they face a new threat. Marinette and Marin hide them in their pouch and bum bag respectively, giving them a cookie and some candies to replenish their energy without rushing. The tiny gods of creation look upside to their holders as they eat, curious about what will they do. But the designers are seeing the unholy amount of missed calls and messages from their reporters friend, so they decide to go home since Alya and Alen had left their bags there.

"Time sure flies when you're saving the world" says Tikki peaking outside.

"The day is over already" points Tekke.

"Tell us about it, we've lost half of our lessons dealing with that akuma" complains Marin.

"Worst, I've missed half day of seeing Adrien" laments Marinette.

"Whoever is behind of this sure is keeping us on our toes" says Tikki.

"But you don't have any toes" says Marin before they enter to the bakery.

Sabine is in the counter and greets them. "Welcome home kids. Alen and Alya dropped your bags before" says Sabine. "You two seem so forgetful lately. Maybe you need some new air and some exercise for those brain of yours".

"That may actually a great idea mom" says Marin as he and Marinette pick up their bags and head to the stairs, but Sabine intercepts them to give them a kiss on their cheeks.

"I think we should start that tomorrow" says Marinette and the twins go upstairs.

** _-At Marinette's room-_ **

"Ladybug and Lordbug have saved the day again" says Marinette as she sits down on her desk to do her homework. "But who will save Marinette from her homework?"

As she pulls out of her bag her books and her notepad, Marinette and Tikki notice the post-it on Mari's notepad. Curious, Marinette picks the post-it to read it better, being astonished after reading that Alya knows who is Ladybug and wants Mari to call her. Before she can react to it, a loud crash sounds in Marin's room, followed by steps and a very bewildered Marin entering Marinette's room with a worried face.

"Sis, we have a problem" says Marin showing her a post-it with Alen's letter that said the same as Alya's post-it, except that it said Lordbug instead of Ladybug.

"I know, I just saw that Alya had given me one too" says Marinette equally worried.

Tikki flies between the twins with a worried expression. "Do you think they know?"

"I don't really think so" says Tekke floating across the room.

"Well, Alya and Alen are always jumping to conclusions before having the facts straight" says Marin.

"But just in case..." says Marinette as she pulls out her phone and calls Alya. "Don't worry, I've got it covered... Dang, no signal".

"No signal?" asks Marin.

Marin and Marinette go up to their rooftop through Marin's bedroom and his rooftop trapdoor, just to see that there's a man in the antenna that seems to be doing maintenance or adjusting something. As they come closer to ask, checking their phones to see if their signal returns or not, the man hears them and turns around to face them with an apology face. 

"I'm sorry kids, I have to make maintenance of the antenna, so there won't be signal in the whole neighbourhood for at least an hour" says the man and the teens visibly deflate.

Tikki and Tekke poke their heads from behind of the teenagers and pat them. "Come on, let's go inside and call them later" says Tikki.

"You can do your homework meanwhile" says Tekke.

The twins sigh as the go to their respective rooms and began to do their homework, eventually forgetting to call the Césaire twins.

* * *

** _-At school-_ **

Nina and Nino are at the top of the stairway talking with Alya and Alen as they move to a spot closer to the back of the school's doors, still discussing with the Césaire that it was impossible that two bratty people are definitely not the definition of what one would call exemplar superheroes that every Parisian admires. As if on cue, a white and gold limousine appears at the corner of the street and make its way to the school entrance, where it stops, and two butlers make their way out of the car to open the doors of the limo. From inside the limo the Bourgeoise twins come out, followed by Sabrina and Sebastian who are coincidentally carrying Chloe's and Cleón's bags.

"You look totally fabulous" says Chloe pointing to a girl.

"But you don't" says Cleón pointing the girl's friend with a face of disgust.

"Hey, look at that" says Chloe pointing at another girl.

"Seems like someone wasn't affected by the Miraculous Cure on Halloween" says Cleón laughing out loud.

Expecting from afar, the Lahiffe twins deadpan at the Césaire. "You two have something wrong in your head if you think that those two are even a single bit heroic" says Nina.

"If they are superheroes, we're the Wizards of Oz" says Nino.

"I'm telling you; they are Ladybug and Lordbug" says Alya.

"Can you even prove it?" says Nina with a questioning look.

Alen picks Nino by his arm and Alya pulls Nina by her bag, pulling them towards the inside of the building.

** _-At Marin's room-_ **

Marin is sound asleep on his desk when his phone buzzes under his arm, waking him up. As he gets up, Tekke falls from his spot on Marin's arm and dozes off his sleepiness. Marin winks a couple of time to make sure he is totally woken and he checks the time on his notepad, seeing that he had thirty minutes before his lessons begun. Startled, he gathers all of his stuff that is required for school, quickly changes clothes and puts Tekke inside his bum bag, not forgetting to put an already prepared container with gingerbread cookies on his bag for his kwami. As he is ready to step out of his bedroom and head downstairs, Tekke flies out of his hide spot and faces Marin.

"If no one has woken you up and it's this late, it means Marinette must be still asleep" points Tekke.

"That's true!" realizes Marin as he rushes to his sister's bedroom. "She must have stayed up doing homework last night, just like me".

"Most likely" nods Tekke. "I will wake up Marinette and Tikki, gather Marinette's things to quicken everything".

"Good idea Tekke!" says Marin as he enters Marinette's room and begins to put everything on its place.

"Marinette! Wake up!" says Tekke as he backs a bit and then headbutts at full force against Marinette's arm, knocking Tikki from Marinette's head and waking the girl.

"Uh? Tekke?" says Tikki confused as she rubs her head.

"What time is it?" says Mariette still half asleep. She looks onto her notepad and suddenly jumps. "Oh no! I'm late! I need to gather everything!"

"I've got you covered sis" says Marin grabbing the notepad from Marinette's hands and putting it inside her bag. "Let's pick up something to eat for breakfast, we can still make it to school on time!"

"Thanks a lot Marin!" says Marinette as she quickly changes her outfit.

** _-At the locker's-_ **

Alen and Nino hide behind a locker as they peek to Chloe picking her stuff from her locker. Alya and Nina go straight over theirs and make it seem that they are gathering the books they'll use as they chat about musicals. Alen looks at Nino and puts his hand on Nino's shoulder.

"Man, I need you to keep calm and don't fail" says Alen serious and pushes Nino in Chloe's direction without letting him have time to react.

Nino recovers himself safely before crashing into the locker next to Chloe's, but successfully catches her attention. "Eh... Look, Ladybug!" says Nino panicking, but it works and Chloe turns around, just to turn back and look weirded out after not seeing her.

"Uh. What kind of lame joke is this?" says Chloe disgusted.

"Ah. I mean- did you just see Ladybug yesterday?” says Nino now in full panic mode. "Isn't she amazing? I wonder who she really is".

Chloe pushes Nino back with one hand. "Uh, what kind of DJ question is this Nino? Obviously, she is someone incredible and you didn't get your beauty sleep" says Chloe turning her back towards her locker.

Alya and Nina sneak behind and Alya takes her phone out. She takes a photo of the inside of the locker, but just as she takes the photo, Sabrina catches her redhandedly as Sabrina, Sebastian and Cleón get there. Sabrina automatically calls Chloe and denounces Alya sneaking behind her, surprising both Chloe and Alya. As Chloe turns around, Alya hides her phone behind her, but Cleón takes it off her and waves it over his head, daring Alya to try to pick it. Nino tries to say something, but before he opens his mouth, Sebastian grabs him off the ground and pushes him against the lockers.

"What are you trying to do? You were helping her, right? Do you want a knuckle sandwich?" threatens Sebastian, still grabbing Nino.

"Hey, leave Nino alone!" says Alen, tackling Sebastian and managing to knock him down.

"Want a fight nerd?" asks Sebastian getting up.

"Seb, there's no need, we have the proof of their crimes here" says Cleón smiling as he waves Alya's phone.

"Hey! We did nothing wrong! Sabrina lied! Give me back my phone you blond brat!" demands Alya.

Cleón gives Chloe the phone, who clicks something and then shows the screen to Alya. "Now who's the liar four eyes?" says Chloe cockily.

Before anyone can say anything, a teacher comes to the lockers, attracted by all the noise, and sees the scene. Without letting anyone utter a single word, he sends everyone to the Principal's office, escorting them to make sure that they behave. Once they arrive, the teacher leaves and Mr. Damocles asks them to sit down and calm down. He glares at the students while rubbing his forehead and lets out a sigh. He demands an explanation and turns to the Bourgeoise to let them speak. Moments later and after calming down Alen and Nina, who were indignant by the explanation, the Principal silently weighs down the statements veracity and begins to think of several ways of resolving the issue. But Chloe ad Cleon appeal several times that the Césaire had committed invasion of privacy and violence crimes, making sure to remark that their father would listen about this, forcing the man to take their side and sentencing the Césaire to have detention for an hour after school. At this, Chloe visibly winces and throws a fit in front of everyone, demanding a more severe punishment against the evildoers who irrupted on her secret soul garden and attacked her friend. Alya and Alen instantly protest and the situation begins to escalate until Mr. Damocles tells everyone to stay silent and sentences Alen and Alya to expulsion for a full week.

"I'm going to denounce this on the school blog!" says Alya furious.

Mr. Damocles takes a look at the Bourgeoise, who wave their phones showing their fathers contact ready to make a call, and sighs. "You two are also hereby suspended from the school blog as well".

Alya and Alen storm out of the room after picking their phones without waiting for Nina and Nino. They glare at the Bourgeoise. "You two are no superheroes, you're super psychos" says Alen before getting out of the room.

Nino and Nina try to follow them, but Damocles stops them and tells them to go to class just as the bell rings. Coincidentally, Nino and Nina aren't the only ones concerned for the young aspiring reporters as two purple butterflies fly away from a dark room. As Alen and Alya go down the stairs, Marin and Marinette run as fast as they can to get to class, taking the opposite stairs and missing their distressed friends, who run to the Seine and sit under a bridge, furious and offended. They try to call Marinette and Marin, but their phones are off since they are in class and the Césaire twins can do nothing but lower their head as they cry out of powerlessness, thus missing the sight of two akumas descending and entering their phones. Their phones turn black and a butterfly mask lights over their faces.

"Lady WIFI, Net Lord, I heard through the grapevine that you're seeking to unmask Ladybug and Lordbug, that you want to uncover the secrets for the people" says Hawk Moth from his lair. "I'd like to help you if you help me too. I can grant you the power of Wi-Fi and the internet itself, but only if you grant me the miraculous".

"We'll expose the lies of everyone who covers the truth" says Alen in a darker tone.

"Sign us up Hawk Moth" says Alya furiously determined.

As the outline of the butterfly mask fades away, the twins stand up and a black blobby substance surrounds them. When the substance fade, Net Lord and Lady WIFI emerge with a sinister yet determined smirk on their faces. Their whole outfit is different, Alya having a black skinsuit with white gloves and boots and the WIFI symbol in her chest while Alen has a white skinsuit with black gloves and boots and the Internet union symbol on his chest. The white parts of their outfits had an almost unnoticeable purple glow that paired with the borderline black purple shade of their masks.

* * *

** _-At the school-_ **

Marinette enters the classroom as silently as she can, trying to reach her seat without being noticed by her teacher, but when she sits and sees that Alya is not there, she gets confused and shakes Nino's shoulders to get his attention.

"Where is she?" asks Marinette whispering.

"She's been suspended by Mr. Damocles" whispers back Nino.

"What?!" exclaims Marinette, forgetting that she's in class and everyone hears her.

"Marinette, please, if you get late to class at least try not to disturb your classmates" reprimands softly Bustier.

"I'm sorry" says Marinette and then turns to Nino. "What happened?"

"Long story short, she's accused of breaking into Chloe's locker because she thinks that she's Ladybug. And so is Alen" whispers Nino.

"WHAT?" exclaims surprised Marinette.

"That's it! Marinette, go to the principal's office!" says Caline, now with a serious tone.

As she leaves, Adrien turns to Nino confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly that dude, Alen and Alya thin that the Bourgeoise are Ladybug and Lordbug. Crazy, isn't it?" says Nino. "But if they really are, they are the crazy ones for sure".

Adrien turns to Chloe stupefied and she winks her eye as soon as she sees him looking at her.

Meanwhile, on Marin's side, Marin tries to contact with Alen after hearing the news about their suspension, not making any exaggerated reactions like Marinette, but he gets busted by Mme. Mendeleiev either way, thus also being sent into the principal’s office. Midway the office, Marin and Marinette meet each other and with a single glance they understand the other's situation. Not having to say any more words, they silently head to Mr. Damocles' office. They knock the door and call for his permission to enter, but since he doesn't answer they enter the office, just to find him with a stop sign on his chest and a horrified look on his face. Concerned, they each run to their respective classroom to inform their teachers, but before they get to enter to their classrooms, they see from outside how the white screens descend and the projector turns on with a video.

Lady WIFI appears on the screen. "Hello my dear fellow students, I'm Lady WIFI, revealer of the truth".

"And I'm Net Lord, punisher of the liars" says the akumatized Alen appearing next to her. "And for our first expose here our principal would love to share a little titbit".

The camera lowers and Damocles can be seen on the screen with an expression of fear as Lady WIFI leans on his shoulder. "So, Mr. Damocles, is it true that you wrongly suspended two students named Alen and Alya today?"

"Uh... Yes, it is true" says Damocles trying to look away.

"So you were biased and unfair, totally unjust when you took that decision?" asks Net Lord.

"Yes, I was..." admits Damocles ashamed of his actions.

"Oh no" says Marinette realizing the identity of the akumas. "Those are Alya and Alen!"

She turns around and gets back to the principal's office, meeting again with Marin midway, both of them with a sole objective in mind. Marinette opens her pouch and let's Tikki out as Marin opens his bum bag and Tekke comes out of it, both kwamis with worried expressions.

"Oh no, you're going to fight against your best friends!" says Tikki worried that their determination would waver.

"It's not like that Tikki, we're going to save our best friends" says Marin with a reassuring smile.

"Still, don't push it too hard. Even the tiniest error will lead to failure if you let your guard down" says Tekke.

"Don't worry Tekke, we'll remain focused for the sake of our friends!" says Marinette with an unwavering stance.

As the Dupain-Cheng teenagers transform into their superhero personas, the video keeps running and the student see horrified how Net Lord throws a stop symbol to Damocles, who instantly stops moving completely, while Lady WIFI states their next big hit, unmasking the most elusive and most famous superheroes of Paris, Ladybug and Lordbug. The teachers individually stand up and sends home their respective students without hesitation to ensure their safety. However, when no one is looking, Adrien and Adrienne, who had met in the panic escape, get into the toilets to transform into Chat Noir and Kitty Noire.

"If Chloe and Cleon are Ladybug and Lordbug like Alya and Alen said, then the akumas are going to go straight to her house!" says Adrien.

"It also means you have a secret crush on Chloe" teases Plagg grinning.

"But that can't be, Cleón is nowhere as sweet and kind as Lordbug" says Adrienne. "You're telling me that he's secretly a cool nice guy?"

"Who knows kitten, you two are way bolder in the suit, and more suave if I may say" says Plaggue.

"Whatever, we need to get going. Plagg, claws out!" says Adrien before turning into Chat Noir.

"Plaggue, claws out too!" says Adrienne and transforms into Kitty Noire. "Okay, let's get to the hotel".

They exit the bathroom and leap away, landing on four and running as if they were real cats for some extra speed. This time, they don't race each other to see who gets there first, because their childhood friends were in danger, even if said 'friends' were completely at fault for it. They land in the nearest roof to Chloe's and Cleon's shared penthouse and use the cameras on their batons to zoom and see if there are any signs of Net Lord or Lady WIFI. Instead they found Chloe and Cleon dressed in polka-dotted suits that were oddly familiar, as in Ladybug's and Lordbug's suits familiar, and doing some sort of martial arts while using their yoyos.

"This can't be real" says Chat Noir, his voice slightly horrified for some reason.

"Who's being a sneaky cat now?" says Ladybug with a smirk on her face.

"Oh thank god, Ladybug" says Kitty relieved. then she looks confused at her baton. "But... How do they look so alike?"

"Come on Dame, you two can't be seriously believing they are the real bugs" says Lordbug, appearing behind her with a note of indignation in his voice.

They see how Chloe gets Cleon tied up on her yoyo and tries to make him fall, losing equilibrium and causing both of them to fall. "Yeah, of course not" says Kitty with a smile.

"Besides, who'd believe that they are the original bugs? They are just die-hard fans, or rather... Two copycats" says Ladybug with some real smugness.

"You're right as always, m’Lady. With a perfect pun if I may say" says Chat Noir beaming.

"Also, don't forget that we saved them that time on the Stonehearts incident" points Lordbug. "They would be pancakes on the pavement otherwise".

"And this is why I leave the planning to you my Lord, you remember all these details that I don't" says Kitty Noire.

"You're giving him too much credit, he forgot the bag where his kwami rests at home the other day and we got late to the fight because of that" comments Ladybug.

"Wow Bugaboo, I'm seeing that you're being rather snarky and sassy today" says Chat.

"It may be the pollen in the air, but stop calling me bugaboo already" says Ladybug.


End file.
